Academy Daze: Year Four
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Part of the Series Through The Dark and Rocky Places. Jon/Cassie Jack/Sam  The sequel to Who Am I; Who Are You? A look at Jon and Cassie's first year and the Academy mixed in with the events of season 8.
1. First Day and First Impressions

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long, but it might...

The first part of this story is told in **Who Am I Who Are You?** You'll find it on my website kelleth metheus. com (Take out the spaces) or her on .

Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story.

**

* * *

First Day and First Impressions**

Jonathan James O'Neill (Take Two) tried not to let the gawking get to him but it did. He could feel the people's eyes following Sam and Jack as the four of them crossed to the auditorium to where the new Cadets checked in.

On some level he could not blame the gawkers, both Sam and Jack were handsome people on their own but together, they were a striking pair. Their good looks combined with a slight age gap tended to make people take a second look. Especially when she and Jack were both in full dress uniform. Every Cadet here was staring at their dreams and aspirations walking past them real and life size.

A smile crossed his face as he remembered his first send off. Catching Jack's eye, he knew the older O'Neill was doing the same thing. Jack's first day at the academy had been very different. All around him there were young women saying goodbye to their families as well as young men. In Jack's cadet class had been only two women - they had been experimental, and above all, complete maniacs - whereas in Jon's, females made up about thirty percent.

His eyes fell on a family with an older man, obviously military, shaking his son's hand. When the father stepped back the boy was encircled by his younger siblings, in another mother smothered her daughter in a bone crunching hug and both of them wept.

Standing aside, looking around, Jon was reminded that was exactly what he was, who he was once more. He had no family and no real place in the world except the one he carved out for himself. His smile vanished. This time there were no siblings to hug him and say goodbye, no father to shake his hand, telling him he was proud of his son's choices. Both of Jack's parents were dead and his siblings weren't allowed to know about Jon.

Looking away, Jon tried not to think about all that he had lost and tried to remember all that he had gained as Cassie, sensing his change in mood, grabbed his hand, squeezing it once before trying to let go; but for just another moment, he held on tight. He needed to be reminded that he wasn't alone. Once they stepped on that bus there would be no touching each other for the next five weeks.

He knew today was hard for Cassie too. Janet, her adopted mother, had died a few months ago, once again leaving Cassie without a family. Sam and Jack had tried hard to fill the void left by Janet's death but neither of them was Janet. He squeezed her hand back before dropping it to move slightly farther away.

Stopping, they waited for the crowd to thin a bit before approaching the tables. Then suddenly it was time to go. Sam pulled Cassie into her arms, hugging the girl tightly before letting go. Jon saw the tears both women shed before they quickly wiped them away. Sam touched Cassie's cheek. "Janet would be so proud of you. Work hard and you'll do well. I'm proud of you too." Then she hugged Cassie again before stepping back to allow Jack to say goodbye.

Jon moved closer to Sam. "I'm sorry we caused problems for you and Pete, but I know Cassie didn't want him here even if she didn't tell you." He'd overheard an argument between Sam and her puppy dog.

The man had whined, huffed and puffed before stomping off to lick his wounded pride at being rejected by Cassie once more, even though he had tried so hard to win her over.

Sam patted his cheeks. "It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me. This day is yours and Cassie's; Pete really didn't have a place here. He's trying too hard with Cassie. If she gives him a chance and he takes things easy she'll come to like him." Sam suddenly pulled him into her arms.

Returning her embrace, Jon wondered how for a very smart woman Sam could be so oblivious at time. Cassie would never like Pete for one reason, he wasn't Jack.

Stepping back she told him, "Remember who you are Jon and it will be all right."

Jon nodded, feeling choked up. It was very close to the words Jack's mother had said to him all those years ago. "I will Sam. I will."

He turned away to follow Cassie, who had started toward the check in only to be stopped by Jack's hand on his shoulder. "Jon?"

The younger man turned to see Jack holding out his hand. Jon put his hand in Jack's and was pulled into a hug. "I'm proud of the man you're becoming; don't let me down."

Both of them were almost overcome as Jack repeated the very words his father said to him more than thirty years ago when he entered the Academy. Moving back, Jon answered with the same phrase Jack had used. "I won't let you down, sir."

* * *

There was a clip of heels across the auditorium floor. "Okay, that's enough PDA everybody. Get your lovely backsides over here, sign in, and put your baggage here on the floor. Your Training Instructors will handle it," a sharp voice in a no-nonsense timbre ordered.

A tall woman in Class A's and the insignia of a Colonel looked around at those still inside and motioned to the door behind her. Her eyes met Jack's and she quirked an eyebrow much like he did before giving him a quick wink.

His head inclined slightly. A smile broke out on her face, softening it for a moment, before the stern expression returned. Barking more orders, she pivoted on one foot and headed back out the door again. Her general behavior was more than enough proof that you didn't cross her easily and got away with it.

Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she wondered who the Colonel was. Could she be an old flame of Jack's? A sudden groan from him drew her attention.

"Oh no... don't tell me they let that big cat on the loose on the cadets..." Jack groaned.

"I don't know Jack, I remember her to be a fair person unless you piss her off." Jon answered still watching the woman leave with a slight smile on his face.

"Who is that sir?" Sam was a bit bewildered as she watched the exchange between Jack and the woman and his reaction to her.

Jack sighed. "An old classmate of mine. Her name, well, don't dare to make jokes about it. It will be the last in a long time."

"So what's her name Uncle Jack?" Cassie asked wide-eyed.

Suddenly the older O'Neill smirked. "I am so not going to ruin her introduction for you. Just a hint, it's a big predatory fish."

Groaning, Jon grabbed Cassie's arm, pulling her along. "That is enough Jack. Come on Cassie, it's time to go before Jack gets us into trouble. See you in five weeks."

Cassie waved, following Jon. The two of them got into line, checked in and joined the rest of the fourth years filing out of the building.

Jack and Sam hung back knowing that all they could do now was watch as their two Cadets walked out on to the parade ground.

* * *

Jack watched Jon go with a little more emotional turmoil than he would ever admit to anyone. Seeing Jon move on with his life reminded him that Charlie never would. When Charlie died it ended the possibility of the continuation of the O'Neill legacy. None of his brothers or sisters had chosen to follow the family tradition of the Air Force. Although two brothers and a sister had followed his mother's family tradition and were cops in Chicago.

Now that Jon had chosen to return to the Academy there was hope for the O'Neill line yet. Jack hadn't lied to Jon, he was proud of him. He had handled himself and his change in not only life but status much better than Jack had.

About a year ago when Jack had met Jon, it seemed like the biggest cosmic joke. Charlie's sixteenth birthday had passed the week before and now Jack's clone would have a chance to live the life Charlie never did.

So in the end he had done what he did best, evaluate the situation and chose to tactically retreat and hope it would go away. He used the same method to deal with his feelings for Sam and both times had been spectacular failures.

Jon was now part of his life and Jack still cared for Sam much more than he was supposed to. He had come to accept that those feelings would never change, even if she had moved on and found someone else.

* * *

Sam stood close to Jack but not too close as they watched their "children" leave the nest. She had always wanted children. Lately when she had held her friend's babies there was a maternal tug. She ached to hold her own baby in her arms. Her baby and Jack's-

Shaking her head, Sam tried to shut down those thoughts as her biological clock ticked away. Moving slightly her fingers brushed Jack's. It was an accidental touch but it sent shivers through her.

An increasingly vocal part of her demanded that she stop pretending and do what she should have done years ago, but now there was Pete, wasn't he?

She looked over at Jack, his face was blank, making it hard to read his expression. Then suddenly his fingers closed lightly over hers squeezing gently. His gaze turned to her for a moment and she saw his emotions clearly and unguarded. Her mind thought back to that night at the cabin when they found Cassie and Jon together, as well as the on the Tel'tak vessel racing to Proclaush.

They stared at each other across a bank of crystals. Jack's strength failing as the Ancient Knowledge destroyed his mind. They both knew this might be the end but neither wanted to say goodbye.

Unsure if she should try again but knowing she had to Sam spoke, "Sir, at your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was gonna say was ..."  
Jack reached up to touch her cheek. "I know." At his touch she could feel his thoughts.

At first they were just a jumbled and confused. Then one rose to the surface. There was a door, Jack opened it, motioning for her to enter. Stepping inside, she could feel his love. This was their room. She closed her eyes, enjoying the exchange of emotions.

Suddenly Jack dropped his hand breaking the connection. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Jack slid the crystals back into position breaking the spell.

Someone bumped into Sam from behind jolting her from the thoughts. She heard Jack snap, "Hey watch it."

The woman muttered an apology, continuing on her way, wiping her eyes. Jack took Sam's arm. "Come, let's go. We have a meeting to attend."

She looked at the door where Cassie and Jon disappeared. "I'm going to miss them."

Starting to walk away, Jack smiled. "Me too."

Grinning, Sam fell into step beside him as they left the auditorium.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	2. The Flying Demon Shark

Author's Note: Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story. Sorry that I forgot to add this sooner.

* * *

The Flying Demon Shark

Once outside, Jon and Cassie were instructed to move into formation creating Elements. Cassie and Jon weren't in the same element, not that Jon was surprised since he and Cassie had a connection even as thin as theirs.

Once they were all assembled, the Colonel who they'd seen inside greeted them. "Good morning, Class of 2008, Class of Carl W.  
Richter. I am Colonel Haruka Shark." One of the cadets snickered at her name; spinning around, she shot a glare at the boy. He sobered instantly, standing at hyper-attention to make up for his breach of taboo. "No, you're not allowed to joke about my name; yes, I do bite if you do." She looked at the assembled Cadets daring them to laugh at her joke and only Jon gave her a small smile. "I am the Vice Commandant of the Cadet Wing and the acting XO of this Academy." She paused. "Which means your collective sixes are mine for the next four years... if you make it."

Moving down the line of cadets, the Colonel continued her welcome speech. Her eyes settled on Jon and he realized that Haruka knew just who he was or maybe what he was. Watching her speak he was hard pressed to say if this was a good or bad thing.

Jon knew that she would never yell unless provoked. And that then it would be way worse than anything these cadets had ever seen. An angry Haruka never had been a pretty sight and an angry Colonel Shark was something that Jon didn't want to contemplate.

Colonel Shark's speech ended. "Now file onto the buses with your Elements and they will take you to your dorms."

The lines of cadets marched onto the buses, some of them crisper than others. The TIs had been moving among the cadets as yelling and asking questions. Showing these young people what they can expect. This was the Air Force, not the Girl Scouts; these people were expected to be able to lead; they were no longer allowed to be followers.

Jon sat down in his seat; his eyes forward. Cassie was about five rows back, he had caught a quick glimpse of her quick smile before he sat. Their elements and two more made up the cadets on the bus.  
The bus ride was the first test.

An upperclassman moved down the isles and the shouting and berating continued. The TI was yelling at a cadet behind him and Jon couldn't contain a snort. Send this punk to Jack and he wouldn't last a day at the SGC. Maybe he had already been washed out and that was why he had a bee in his bonnet.

The upperclassman stopped his attack on the other cadet and moved on to stand in front of Jon. "Is something funny Cadet?"

"Sir, no sir." Jon answered quickly without hesitation and eyes straight ahead waiting.

Cadet Trelawney faltered for a moment. It wasn't often Cadets got it right the first time even after hearing it exemplified over and over.

Wanting to break this Cadet's cool exterior, he began to drill him question after question. Only to have the cadet answer quickly with the correct phrasing and still looking straight ahead never wavering.

After the eighth question was answered correctly he gave up. He looked at Jon's name tag knowing that he would be watching this one. As he moved away Trelawney realized where he had heard that name before.

Stetson Trelawney smiled, his father would be very happy when he relayed this information. He would make this cadet's life miserable and his father would finally be proud of him.

Moving on he chose someone else to intimidate but for the rest of the ride Trelawney's eyes returned to study Cadet O'Neill.

Everyone filed off the bus forming into their elements once more.  
The TIs and seniors moved through the ranks either yelling or asking questions. The stood there for what seemed like hours and Jon could feel the sweat trickling down his neck as the sun seemed to beat down on them.

He didn't dare look at Cassie, who was one element over, to see how she was faring. This was one of the most grueling tests and he hoped that she was doing alright. He'd been through worse- well Jack had, a POW in Iraq, and with Bocce.

Then Trelawney was back again yelling and shouting as he questions Jon's brains, parentage and anything else that the TI could think of. Then it got personal. "So you think you're going to have it easy because you have an Uncle who is a Brigadier General up at Cheyenne Mountain with all those geeks in Deep Space Radar Telemetry? You think he's going to make it easy for you?"

Jon couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his lips. "Sir, no sir." but it was gone as soon as he said those words. Mentally sighing Jon thought it had taken long for someone to connect him with Jack. The shouting and name calling went on and on, all focused at Jon.

Finally Jon had enough and quipped, "I wonder how many times Colonel Shark lets you clean her office refrigerator a week or does she just save it up and give you the really nasty stuff? Sir."

Trelawney whirled around and was right up into Jon's face. "Did you say something Cadet O'Neill?"

"Sir, yes Sir. May we be dismissed, Sir?" Jon couldn't help but put a little bit of jerk on the last word.

Bristling at the tone but the words that were so very true, Cadet Trelawney grabbed the front of Jon's t-shirt. Not really thinking about what might happen to him if he was caught.

Another TI touched his shoulder. "Don't do it, man. He's not worth it." The red cleared from Trelawney's eyes. He was about to release Jon when he heard a sharp voice that made him cringe. "Cadet Stetson Trelawney!" He was dead and he knew it.

He let go of Jon's uniform and slowly turned to see Colonel Shark and two other officers. One was a General with aviator glasses and the other a beautiful blond woman with insignia of a Lt. Colonel standing a few paces behind her and he knew exactly who they were.

In fact he had met the two of them last year when he had applied to the SGC as his father wanted him to.

But for now, he was shark fodder. Swallowing, he squeaked out,  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Report to my office at 1700 hours. And don't forget your usual bucket." The voice was cold and deadly, leaving no room for argument.

Crap! He had just been dressed down in front of an entire class.  
And the baby class nonetheless! Not really thinking he tried to argue. "Ma'am, I -"

"If you fail to report in then it's the fridge and the dishes. For the rest of the week. I do not repeat myself, is that clear Cadet?"  
It was a tone that inspired fear. The Flying Demon Shark never yelled but her voice held the power to carry over all of the parade ground. Other Cadets turned to watch what was happening.

Trelawney gulped. Assigned a week's worth of dishes in front the greenies! Not his idea of fun. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Feeling like a fool Trelawney dismissed the class and the Cadets marched into their dorms.

The three officers said nothing as they walked the rest of the way to Colonel Shark's office. Jack and Sam had met up with Haruka outside the auditorium. They had been on their way to her office when she spotted the fourth year squadron still standing out in the sun outside their dorms. It was past the time for them to be inside. They would hardly have enough time to shower and dress before they had to be at dinner.

Faster than Sam had ever seen a woman move in heels the Colonel had eaten up the distance to where the cadets still stood in formation.  
What amazed Sam the most was the fact that she never actually ran.  
Neither she nor Jack said anything as she watched the Colonel dress down the Cadet. Sam had marveled at the Colonel's control.

Now looking around the office, Sam wondered why the office didn't seem to match the woman's personality. The desk and tables around the room were piled up with files and other stacks of paper, so much that the only visible testimony to her career were two colonel-grade combination caps hanging on the wall, a man's and a woman's. Half of her possessions were packed in a box.

All eyes turned to Jack waiting for him to give them permission to sit. It took a moment for him to realize what they were waiting for. "At ease and sit. You both are making me nervous." He motioned to the chairs as he sat.

Jack looked around the chaos of Shark's office and he couldn't help but smile, she had more paper work piled up then he did. And he thought he was bad! "Have you been procrastinating your paperwork,  
Kisame?"

She laughed. "No Jack; that was you. I never understood how you could put off writing those essays until the night before they were due and still get a better grade than me. It just wasn't fair. I'd spend weeks on my essays and you would spend a few hours, it never made sense to me."

Sam looked at Jack and then the Colonel. Something told her that she would learn more about Jack from a few conversations with this woman then she had in the seven years she had known him.

Waving his cover at the piles of papers he said, "Since you are so busy..." His eyes looked around at the stacks of papers again.  
"We'll make this short and to the point. Where's my list of candidates?" Smirking he continued, "That is if you can find it."

Although she wanted to, Haruka didn't sigh. "Jack as you very well know I am covering for General O'Meara's paper work to go through so that he is officially retired after he suffered a mild stroke a few weeks ago. Once that is done they will appoint `his'  
replacement and I won't be doing four jobs (Acting Commandant/Academy XO, Vice-Commandant, Chief of Flight School,  
Chair of Astronomy) any longer. As for your list, it is right here." From a seemingly random stack, she picked up a stack of files handing them to Jack. "These are for you and Colonel Carter here are yours." From another pile, she retrieved another chunk of file folders which she offered to Sam.

"Thank you, Colonel Shark. Are there any you want me to look specifically?" Sam asked opening a random file and scanning the contents.

"No, I think they'll be all fine additions to the SGC. But that said - Jack, in your stack there's a file on Cadet Trelawney. He was in the applicants last year and was rejected. A friend of his family exerted some pressure to be allowed to try again. I tried to veto it but it went over my head. I don't need to tell you want I think you should do with him." Her cold smile mirrored Jack's.

He opened the file, read through it quickly and nodded. "Sounds fine. I might take his group out myself. I had a ball the last time SG-1 did that. You wouldn't mind if I went along would you Carter?"  
His smile was purely diabolical.

Sam's smile was huge. "We'd all like that sir. We miss you."

Haruka watched the two of them amazed. She'd known Jack O'Neill for a very long time. She's even attended his first wedding but she had never seen him like this. What ever "it" was, disappeared so quickly, she even questioned if she had interpreted the look correctly.

Jack seemed to come to his senses and turned back to Haruka. "Now about Cadet O'Neill and Cadet Fraiser. I don't need to tell you that they're special. I sent you a full brief but I just wanted to make sure that you had a chance to read it."

Nodding Haruka replied, "I did. I always thought that one of you Jack was too much for the world but two? Armageddon might just be on its way."

The smile that crossed Jack's face wasn't a happy one. "Well he just might be the one to stop it in a few years. This whole Academy thing is a little bogus. He could be at the SGC right now as a Lieutenant outperforming even the best we have, but he chose this.  
He wants to take some more schooling to improve his knowledge.  
Maybe he'll be as smart as Carter here is one day."

"Jack, he's not crazy, he's just not you. He doesn't have to make the same choices and mistakes you did; he can learn from yours and make his own mistakes and choices."

"Yep, that's true and I'm sure that he will. He is me, sort of after all. If you have any problems with him or Cassie let me know.  
I won't interfere but I do want to be told." Having run out of things to say Jack got to his feet, holding out his hand. "Colonel,  
I'm sure I will be seeing you again." He put his cover on saluting once before leaving.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	3. Basic Training Basically

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who is reading and leaving comments. They really do make me smile when I read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More next week.

Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story. I'm really sorry that I didn't mention it sooner.

Just one more note before you get to the story. I now have a poll up on my profile. Take a look if you want impute on my next story.

**

* * *

Basic Training, Basically**

The wing disassembled, flooding the dorms. A high sigh of relief rippled through the crowd as they entered the air conditioned building. Jon saw Cassie down the hall as she scrambled to find her room. He gave her a quick wave as he disappeared into his own.

He was met by two of his roommates, the shorter of the two stepped forward holding out his hand. "Hello I'm Harry Kimbell and I plan to be an engineer at the end of this." He motioned to the other Cadet. "And this is Thomas Parry."

Thomas grinned, making his blue eyes sparkle. "Call me Tom, only my father calls me Thomas. Give me a plane and I will fly it, the faster the better. Test pilot and aircraft design are my points of interest."

"Jon O'Neill." He told the two shaking each cadet's hand in turn.  
"I'm not sure just what my plans are, but I have a few of ideas. I have a while to decide." He shrugged. One didn't like to brag about an unofficial master in Astronomy.

A fourth Cadet entered the room, sneezing and tripping over his luggage. The sight of him caused Jon to bite his tongue to stifle a laugh as he saw a younger, dark-skinned military version of Daniel Jackson walk into the room - buzz-saw cadet haircut included. "And you are?" He coughed to cover up the laugh that continued to bubble out.

The Cadet pushed up his glasses. "Robert Daniels." Shaking his hand Jon introduced the other two Cadets and himself. There was a short scuffle over who got which bed and then everyone settled and began to unpack before the others arrived.

Jon finished as a knock sounded on the door. Unsure who it was,  
each Cadet checked their uniforms before Jon opened the door.  
Cassie stood on the other side dressed in her uniform. Her short red hair was tucked up under her wedge.

Her eyes shone with approval as she looked him over. "So Cadet O'Neill, shall we find us some food?"

He motioned for her to precede him down the hallway. "Sounds wonderful, Cadet Fraiser." Jon gave her a once over too. Just as he was closing the door he heard Parry mutter, "Wow and I thought I worked fast."

The two of the managed to contain their laughter until they left the building. When they collapsed on a bench roaring with laughter.  
"Oh you should have seen the look on their faces. It was priceless.  
We have to do the same thing to my room mates, it was just too funny." She sighed trying to control her laughter. "Shall we eat then? I'm starving."

"Indeed," Jon replied sending them back into fits of laughter and giggles. It took a while and eventually they gained control and headed to the commissary to eat.

That night, when Jon returned to his dorm, a note waited for him.  
Reading it, he smiled. It hadn't taken the Colonel long to call him to the carpet. He turned to his roommates. "I have to go and see the Colonel. I should be back before lights out."

He left the room ignoring the stares of the other young men in the room or the babble of conversation that began once he closed the door.

The walk across the base was short. With only a few missteps he arrived at the correct door.

A weary. "Come in," came through the door.

Opening the door, he found Colonel Shark surrounded by chaos. Jon studied the room. "Been avoiding a few things, Colonel Shark,  
ma'am?"

"Cadet O'Neill." She said sharply but cut the sting of her words with a smile. "No, just a sick boss and the new year." Continuing to smile she studied him. "It is really uncanny to look at you. I mean you look just like him, but I guess that would be expected since you're his clone. It is funny that the man who turned him back on his scientific career now gets another shot at it."

She stopped for a moment waiting to see if he would say anything.  
"I know this jaunt at the Academy is a farce. Jack says that you could be at the SGC right now and I believe him. So Jon, why are you here?"

Jon sighed, realizing Haruka might just understand. "I really don't know. I am Jack, yet not. If I went straight to the SGC I would be seen as Jack's clone and only Jack's clone. This way I get to try and find out just who and what I am before I go back, if I go back.  
I guess the next four years is a little bit of self discovery."

Nodding her head, Haruka handed a folder to Jon.

Surprised Jon recognized what it was. "You still have this? You saved it for the last thirty years? Why?"

"I thought that one day Jack might continue his research. That day never came for him but it doesn't mean that you can't." She met his gaze. "You tell me you don't want to be Jack, well then don't. Be yourself. If you want to finish the DSc Jack never did, I will do all I can to help you."

Haruka's eyes got very sad. "I still remember that night, Jack was so mad. He crashed into my room waving Professor Henson's journal article. It contained over half of his dissertation. He threw that folder on my desk, telling me he wasn't going to write another thing again and he never did. It was such a waste of a great mind."

Sighing, Jon had to agree on some level. "Yeah he went out and joined spec-ops the next day, never looked back or regretted it."  
Jon looked down at the folder. "You know it is mostly incorrect now. I-Jack had seen a few actual black holes. If I write this paper, I'd have to start from the beginning."

"I know but there are some things in there that Jack left out of the first draft of the dissertation because he hadn't proved them yet. They still haven't but I think they are correct. If you want to write this again you can do it in my class as long as you don't cause any problems. Part of the text book comes from Jack's stolen paper." She tapped her lip. "But don't get caught."

Saluting, Jon nodded. "Thank you, Colonel Shark and good luck with all this."

She returned his salute and laughed. "Oh this will soon be all over. They've finally decided what's going to happen on this front.  
It should happen before you guys start your classes. Dismissed."

Jon turned and left the room with the folder tucked under his arm.

He returned to his room and shoved it into a drawer and forgot about it.

The Cadet basic Training was grueling but doable for the two cadets. Jon had been a little worried about Cassie in the beginning but the two of them had come through without any problems, other than Stetson Trelawney.

In the beginning, Stetson Trelawney decided he was Jon's and Cassie's new best friend. He tried to sit with them at meal times and always asked Cassie how she was feeling, if she needed anything? After a day or two of this it began to creep her out.

Then the SGC rejected him again and it changed overnight. Sam and SG-1 was the deciding team. Trelawney saw Cassie as a way to get revenge because he knew Jon was not the weakest link to Sam and Jack.

It began with him riding Cassie for the smallest things. She ended up doing more push-ups and laps than any other cadets. No matter what was asked of her, Cassie always found a way to do it. Each time she completed the task Trelawney got this satisfied smile on his face.

Although Jon wanted to pound the other man into the ground Jon resisted the urge knowing his interference would only make things worse.

Trelawney finally crossed the line daring Jon to stop him as he made Cassie do one hundred push-ups. It had been hard but Jon stood there frozen. Stetson's eyes never left Jon the whole time. Another TI, clued into what was going on and got out of hand but Jon's gut was telling him this wasn't over.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	4. New Faces and Places

I have posted a poll on my profile so go and vote if you want a say in my next project...

**

* * *

New Faces and Places**

Cassie hurried across the field to the commissary, she was supposed to meet Jon and his roommates for dinner. Jon offered to wait but she told him to go ahead, while she finished a letter to Sam.

He'd gone on ahead and Cassie cleaned up her living space, her roommates had trashed it. She wondered if it had to do with Trelawney's singling out of her or was it just because she was linked to other successful officers.

Folding her clothes, Cassie wished that she had roommates like Jon's. Hers were distant and almost snobby to begin with but when they found out her mother had an Medal of Honor and her next of kin were a Brigadier General and Lt. Colonel, it had become worse. One girl made the mistake of making a snide comment about Janet's death, calling it a free ride for Cassie.

Cassie gave the girl a nice uppercut to the jaw, without any hesitation, and walked away. The girl dropped out. They had yet to get another roommate but Cassie cringed at the thought of another "Barbie" bimbo like Judy Mason.

Lost in thought, she never saw the foot. Cassie skidded across the ground and came to a stop. Rolling over onto her back she tried to see what she had tripped over but there was nothing there. Getting to her feet she looked at her shredded palms. They stung as she picked the bits of gravel out of her hands and arms.

Suddenly two hands shoved her from behind sending her sprawling again. A foot caught her in the stomach before she could recover. "You're a tattle-tail, Cadet. You went to Jaws and that isn't allowed. No one rats me out and doesn't learn." He kicked her again and again hitting various spots on her torso. Finally, Cassie grabbed his foot throwing him off balance enough, he fell to the ground.

Getting to her feet, Cassie tried to run but he caught a hold of her foot and wrenched it hard. She screamed as she went down. Something hit the ground and skittered away.

She was growing tired of this and so she kicked out with her free foot catching him in the head with her boots.

Stetson let go this time and Cassie was able to get away but she heard him yell, "Cadet Frasier, you're dead and so is O'Neill. You just watch out. When you least expect it I'll be there."

* * *

Third year dorm chief Nate McRae headed across the field toward his room, he had a test in the morning that he hadn't studied for yet, and his mother knew what he could do and expected him to do it.

He never saw the bullet with the red hair until she slammed into him, causing him to step back, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady both of them. "Whoa there Cadet, are you all right?"

Not raising her had the cadet shook her head. "I just fell. I'm a little dizzy. Sorry, I just need to get back to my room."

Tears streaked down her cheeks and there was dirt in her hair. As she tried to pull away she favored her side and her uniform was disheveled and would not have passed muster at all. Nate thought about letting her go, but something smelled wrong here and he needed to find out what.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he helped her over to a bench nearby despite her protests. "You don't look all right. Now what happened?" A chill ran through him. "Were you attacked?"

The Cadet shook her head. "No, I just tripped and I got a little road rash. I'll be fine." She held up her palms to show him. "I'm fine, I just want to get back to my room and clean up before-."

The Cadet stood and looked toward the commissary before she turned toward the fourth year dorms. Nate let her go having no reason to to stop her.

The Cadet started to sway and Nate had seen enough. "Come on, we're going into the ER. I think you need someone to have a look at you."

She tried to protest but didn't have the will to refuse the taller stronger Cadet who steered her toward the Academy Hospital ER.

* * *

Nate sat in the waiting room beside a silent and stiff red haired cadet, he was pretty sure he knew who she was and he figured it was past time to introduce himself. Holding out his hand he told her, "I'm Nate McRae. I seem to forget protocol for saving damsels in distress."

Still looking at the floor she took his hand, but he saw the corners of her mouth turn up just before she introduced herself. "Cassandra Fraiser, but please call me Cassie."

Hundreds of questions swirled around his mind, but a nurse stepped forward calling her name. Cassie painfully got to her feet.

Standing too, Nate asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip, Cassie shook her head, but she reached into her pocket, handing him a phone. "Call speed dial one and tell whoever answers that I'm all right and I'll talk to him later."

Taking the phone, Nate nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Immediately it was answered. "Cassie, where are you?"

Unsure who he was talking to Nate gave him the message Cassie told him to. "Cassie's all right. She's in the Academy ER-"

The phone on the other end hung up and wondered what was going on and why he felt like he was in the middle of a spy movie. The feeling increased ten fold when Shark sprinted down the hallway and disappeared behind Cassie's curtain.

* * *

Cassie flinched as the nurse cleaned her hands and wrapped them in bandages. It was then the doctor arrived and read over the paper Nate had filled out. Cassie could tell from her expression that the doctor wasn't going to let her go easily.

"Lift your shirt Cadet."

Cassie wanted to hesitate but this woman was an officer and she knew her place. Slowly she lifted her shirt to show a perfectly formed boot print.

With a frown on her face, the doctor excused herself, but not before tossing Cassie a gown. "Change into that Cadet. I need to do a full examination."

* * *

Ten minutes later Shark came into the ER. Her heeled shoes ate up the distance to where Cassie sat dejected on the bed. She tried to get to her feet when the Colonel stepped into the cubicle but Haruka waved her hand. "Stay seated, Cadet. Now who did this to you?"

Cassie's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't see who it was. He just attacked me for no reason. I tried to get away but I couldn't." She didn't look up and meet the Colonel's eyes as she should have.

From down the hall they both heard a familiar voice. "Tell me where Cassandra Fraiser is. Now!"

Cassie and Haruka turned to find Jon O'Neill storming down the hallway. Nate stepped into his way and didn't let him pass. "Just who are you?"

Jon looked up at the Nate. "I'm Cassie best friend, now Cadet get out of my way or I'll break you."

Nate looked over a Shark, to see what she wanted him to do. All she did was nod and Nate stepped back letting Jon through.

When he saw Cassie sitting on the hospital bed, all the tension left his body. Immediately, he crossed the room, pulling Cassie into his arms. "Cassie, I'm so sorry. What happened to you?" Not caring about the other two people in the curtained room, he brushed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Another one all done. **_Don't forget to Vote on my poll on my profile. _**

Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	5. Struggles and Choices

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long, but it might...

The first part of this story is told in **Who Am I Who Are You?** You'll find it on my website kelleth metheus. com (Take out the spaces) or here look on my profile.

Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story. Nate is her creation too but I filled him with life.

**

* * *

**

**Struggles and Choices**

Cassie relaxed into his arms crying. "I tried Jon but I couldn't get away. I should have listened to what Sam tried to teach me. I just thought if I never put myself in harms way I wouldn't need to know what she knows."

Shark watched the two of them, knowing that their actions weren't exactly regulations, but then again, she had a soft spot for Jonathan O'Neill – both incarnations – and she couldn't help but extend that to Cassandra Fraiser as well. The girl had been though hell and high water a few times and she deserved a little comfort when she needed it.

All too soon Haruka cleared her throat and Jon stepped back surprised to find her there. "Err, Colonel Shark, ma'am. I can explain-"

"No need, Cadet, but try not to do it in public in the future." He looked at Cadet McRae who was sitting nearby as well; and then back to Shark raising his eyebrow.

"No need to worry about him either. He's smart enough to know what isn't to be talked about. Right McRae?"

The Cadet jumped to attention. "Yes Colonel Shark, ma'am."

A smile crossed Haruka's face. "Cadet Jonathan O'Neill, I would like you to meet Jonathan Arashi 'Nate' McRae, my son."

All eyes turned to Nate and then to Shark. Jon spoke first. "You named him after Jack, why on earth would you do that?"

"You know as well as I do." She gave Jon a hard look and then turned back to the business at hand. "Now if you are feeling up to it, Cadet Fraiser. I would like to adjourn to my office where we can discuss this with some semblance of privacy."

"I can do that ma'am. I need to get dressed." Cassie said not looking at any of them but at a spot on the wall.

Turning to the boys, Haruka waved them out. "Let the lady have some privacy." Jon and Nate left each casting on last look at Cassie. Last of all Haruka left too.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them stood in Haruka's office. It wasn't much neater than the last time Jon had been here. "Still not caught up? Why don't you get some Cadet to do it for you?"

Both Cassie's and Nate's eyes turned to Jon shocked that he would be so insubordinate but the Colonel only laughed. "You are-" she stopped and sobered. "You need to watch it Jon; that mouth of yours will get you into a lot of trouble. You're not Jack, you know."

Jon nodded. "I know but-"

"No buts, Cadet, we don't want a repeat of Jack's fourth year now do we?"

A heavy sigh came out of Jon and he nodded. "I'll make sure to keep the thoughts in my head Colonel." He sounded almost contrite.

"Good, now for the real reason we are here." She looked at Cassie. "Now tell me what happened. That boot print on your ribs tells me you didn't just fall."

"It was Stetson Trelawney. He said that I ratted him out but I didn't. I never complained to anyone. I have no idea what he was talking about. He threatened me and Jon."

Haruka sighed. "I was afraid of this. I removed him as an assistant TI earlier today after I got complaints from three of the senior TIs about his treatment of Cadet Fraiser. He got rejected by

Colonel Carter's team and the SGC again. I had sent someone to your rooms to tell you to come to my office but the two of you had already left. I'll do what needs to be done."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's nothing we can do. There were no witnesses and it is Cassie's word against his. There is no point in even pointing the finger at him. If she does it will only give him more reason to harass her."

"I know that is why you will file the report saying that Cassie didn't know who attacked her but there will be a note saying that Colonel Shark had more information as well. Later when we get more evidence this statement will be on file."

Jon nodded impressed. "May I take Cassie back to her room?"

"Yes, but Nate will have to accompany you. The two of you could get into trouble if the wrong people saw you. Be careful, Jon for both of you."

He looked over at Cassie. "Colonel. I won't do anything that will jeopardize Cassie's career."

"Good, now cadets you are dismissed." The three saluted and left the room.

* * *

They walked across the base together and none of them said a word. They stood outside the Year Four dorms for a minute none of them moving. It was Nate who finally spoke up. "Have you two had dinner yet?"

The two of them shook their heads. "Well let's see if there is anything left. I'm starving."

Cassie looked at Jon who just shrugged and fell into step with Nate. To Jon it was a little strange to now be friends with Haruka's son.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...

Also you can vote in my poll. I'm trying to decide which other Jon/Cassie story to write. So far the Atlantis crossover and Jon getting custody of Jack's kids are winning/


	6. New Friends and More Choices

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long. I don't think it will I now have eleven chapters done of AD year three so my hope is to have it finished before the end of January and ready to post by the time this one is done.

The first part of this story is told in **Who Am I Who Are You?** You'll find it on my website kelleth metheus. com (Take out the spaces) or here look on my profile.

Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story. Nate is her creation too but I filled him with life.

**

* * *

**

**New Friends and More Choices**

The dining room had emptied out with only a few stragglers. The three of them found a corner away from the few people still in the room. Nate ate a few bites and looked at Cassie and Jon as he drank a gulp of milk. "So what did you do to get on Stet's bad side?" he took another bite. "Not that it takes much. Most people get there eventually."

Jon looked at Cassie. "We didn't do anything, not really... It was my uncle is the CO of the Deep Space Radar Telemetry up in Cheyenne Mountain."

Nate snorted. "So you say Jack is your uncle? That is an interesting cover story." Skepticism was evident in his voice. "Because you look enough like him when he was your age, my mother has a lot of pictures of her and Jack, to be his son or something else." He let his statement hang there for a moment.

The two male Cadets shared a look, making Jon wonder just what Nate knew and how he knew it. Drawing the attention away from himself and his cover story he continued, "Cadet Trelawney wanted to-uh, get a posting there but it's very competitive. There aren't many openings for graduates, they prefer more seasoned personal." Jon shrugged not apologizing. "Most people don't even get one shot at it; he got two and was turned down both times. The rejection made the guy angry and he can't get back at Jack. So he chose Cassie knowing that hurting her, hurts me." Jon looked down picking at his meal. He liked Nate and he didn't like having to deceive him. It was the reality of world of Spec-ops.

Nate put down his fork leaning forward. "What you really mean is that Stet wanted a place in the SGC and that General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, who now is the CO of SG-1, rejected him twice. Cool."

Jon, who was half listening as he took a big drink of milk, choked on it when Nate said SGC. It sprayed across the table, missing the Third Year by inches. "What! Where did you hear that?" He stared hard at their new friend as he wiped up the mess he'd made.

A shrug of his shoulders was all the explanation Nate gave the couple as he ate a few more bites, but between Cassie's inquisitive look and Jon's hard glare, Nate caved. But to be totally honest, he had to admit to himself that he actually wanted to tell someone what he had found out, and he was sure that these two already knew way more than he did.

"Computers are my weakness. I see one and I have to find out it's secrets or what what it can get me access to. Usually, I don't peak. I just get in and get out again. About six months ago I was hacking into my mom's computer from mine. I caught sight of Jack O'Neill's name on an email to my mom. I admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do. I mean my mom is up to her eyeballs in secret stuff and I knew enough about Jack O'Neill to know that he was drowning in it."

Nate stopped for a moment and looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to them. "I always wondered about the man I was named after. I never had a chance to meet him. The closest I came was in October in 1990. It was Halloween afternoon, when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was one of my friends, I opened the door. A woman with short blond hair stood on the doorstep with a boy who was just younger than me. My mom was home from the war with a broken ankle; she came up behind me. Although they spoke in hushed whispers, I could hear that the woman wanted to know about her husband Colonel Jack O'Neill, who was presumed dead."

Shuffling his feet, Nate sighed. "That was the first of many visits by Sara O'Neill. Charlie and I were always shoved off into the backyard. We weren't impressed with each other at first. We had questions but neither knew the answers. We circled each other for a while but after he bloodied my nose we were fine. I was sorry to hear about what happened to him. We were stationed in Germany at the time with mom and didn't get back for the funeral."

Jon stared at Nate. "You knew Charlie? I didn't know, Sara never said anything about visiting Haruka. I didn't think they liked each other. Sara always felt a little threatened by her..."

* * *

Cassie looked surprised at the mention of Jack's ex-wife from Jon's lips. She stamped down a twinge of jealousy. What did Jon feel for the woman, did he still love her? What about Sam? Questions swirled around her brain making her wonder. Jon saved her from thinking herself into something stupid when he turned their attention back to the topic at hand. "Anyway back to the email from Jack to your mom."

Nate ate few more bites and then looked at Jon. "Well, I always wondered what was between Kaa-chan and Jack. I mean, she has pictures of two of them at every Academy Event for the four years, they were there and even beyond. Then suddenly he vanished out of her life. No more pictures and in less than a year, she met and married my dad. So when I saw his name on the email, I did what any nosey kid would do - I read it. I got the shock of my life, but not the way I expected. It was only a request for the list of applicants for the SGC and her opinion of a few of the more seasoned applicants on his short list. I had never heard of this SGC or knew that Jack was stationed so close. I used my skills and found out everything and anything that I could, which by the way wasn't much." He emptied the glass of milk. "Well, the SGC is buried pretty deep. I have used Mom's computer to do some pretty neat things; I mean she can hook into the most amazing networks but even her clearance couldn't get me into the SGC computers. The only thing I found was a report on your mother's death, Cassie. I'm sorry about what happened. From what I read she was a wonderful woman."

Cassie looked down at her plate, unsure what to say. Her mother's death was still a raw and painful wound. Jon's hand briefly touched hers and was gone. It was enough to remind her that she wasn't alone and pull herself back together. "My mother was just that. She was doctor, soldier and mother. She took me in when I lost my family. I don't know where I would be if she hadn't done it."

* * *

Jon redirected the topic to give Cassie a few more moments to recover. "Back to Stet."

Nodding his head, Nate thought out loud. "Stet wants a spot at the SGC? That doesn't make sense to me."

"Why doesn't it? I mean it is the post of all posts. Look what you get to do," Jon said leaning forward as Jack's memories of wormhole travel rushed though him.

Nate shook his head. "Not Stet. He's got his eyes on the White House and the Air Force is just a stepping stone that looks nice on his resume. The SGC is too dangerous for him. He wants an easy job to sit out his time and then move on to the bigger and better things he has planned."

Jon tapped his lip. "Interesting. So I take it you have looked into our `friend'?" Jon asked, leaning forward, intrigued by this new development.

"I dug up a little dirt on him last year when he was harassing another Cadet, a friend of mine. I'll introduce you to her sometime. I showed him what I found out and he backed off. I'm not sure if it will work again but I can try if you like?"

"Just what did you find?" Jon's voice was low.

"Stetson Trelawney III isn't who he says he is. His father is not his father. His mother had an affair with Robert Kinsey and nine months later Stetson was born. I found the record of the paternity test. Do you want me to look for some more?"

Sitting back in his chair Jon was stunned. Stetson Trelawney just got a whole lot more dangerous. "I don't want you to do anything that will get you into trouble."

"I haven't been caught yet and I don't intend to start now." He picked up his tray as he got to his feet. "It's almost lights out now. I'll find the two of you when I learn more. Until then keep your heads down."

Jon offered his hand to Nate, who shook it. "I always do." Then he and Cassie walked out into the night toward their dorm.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...

Also you can vote in my poll. I'm trying to decide which other Jon/Cassie story to write. The O'Neill Legacy the story where Jon gets custody of Jack's kids is winning. I forgot to tell you that you can make two choices, because I'm in need of another project once Nation Novel Writing Month is done...


	7. Squall Line

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long. I don't think it will I now have eleven chapters done of AD year three so my hope is to have it finished before the end of January and ready to post by the time this one is done.

The first part of this story is told in **Who Am I Who Are You?** You'll find it on my website kelleth metheus. com (Take out the spaces) or here look on my profile.

**Author's Note 2:** Also I must give **cudos** to Kamikashi for the creation of Haruka Shark. Without her help and insight this story wouldn't be half the story. Nate is her creation too but I filled him with life.**  
**I decided to give you folks a treat. I've been working on the next story in this series Academy Daze: Year and it's going well I hope to be done chapter fifteen in a few day. I thought I was done but I miscounted. Anyway enjoy and leave a review if you like...

**

* * *

**

**Squall Line**

After five weeks of uniforms it felt very odd to put on jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. Studying herself in the mirror Cassie wondered what she was doing. Is this really what she wanted? Did she want to end up alone and sad like Sam, too afraid to love the man who loved her?

Standing straighter, Cassie told herself that wasn't going to happen. She loved Jon and she knew he loved her. That's all the mattered for now. They had something special and nothing could wreck it.

She heard the rest of her roommates come in the door. They were at a staying at a hotel in town and Cassie hadn't been invited. She had plans but it would have been nice to be asked.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she left the room and the other girl's hushed whispers behind her. Jon was waiting in the hallway. "Sam and Jack should be waiting for us. How does burnt steaks and cake sound to you?"

"Heavenly." Cassie fell into step beside him. She and Jon hadn't been alone anywhere since they had signed up. Tonight would be their first taste of freedom. Cassie looked over at Jon and knew he had the same thoughts.

They left the dorms with their packs slung over their shoulders to find Sam and Jack waiting... but the air between the two officers was frosty. What was going on? The last time they had seen the two of them, things seemed to be looking up. What happened in five weeks?

Sam stepped forward taking Cassie's pack. "Say goodbye to Jon and the General. I have some plans for us tonight."

Cassie's gaze flew to Jon's. "Sam, Jon and I thought that we could take Jack's truck and meet you there? Aren't we going to the BBQ tonight?" Cassie looked back and forth at Sam and Jack, demanding an explanation. Jack had written last week to make sure that she knew that she and Sam were invited.

Sam didn't look at her or Jack, instead she studied the tips of her shoe and Jack seemed to think the stones of the building was very interesting as Sam muttered, "Plans have changed. You can see Jon tomorrow after the football game. The two of you will have all day together."

Allowing herself to be lead away Cassie looked back at Jon. He looked just as lost as she did; leaving her to wonder what was going on.

* * *

Jon watched the two women disappear. "What on earth was that all about? What did you do to make Sam not come to the BBQ? She's never 'not come', ever!"

Jack ran his finger through his hair. "Nothing, I have done nothing at all. Sam got engaged to that cop and well things have been a little awkward between us since she showed me her ring."

Shifting his pack Jon said, "Oh."

An eye brown on Jack's fore head bounced. "That's all you have to say?"

Jon looked back in the direction Cassie and Sam and vanished. "Would anything I said make any difference?" he asked looking at Jack.

"Nope it wouldn't. Sam made her choice and I'm not going to get in the way." Jack began walking toward his truck.

"Then I won't waste my breath telling you that letting her go will be the most stupid thing you have ever done."

Jack snorted. "Cute."

"Hey, I try, but you know I'm right. As soon as she says I do you'll see the light and then it will be too late. Don't let it happen Jack. I know how you feel."

Jack knew he had nothing to say to that so he chose to ignore it. "We need to hurry; Daniel and everyone else will be at the house soon and we need to get everything ready."

* * *

Sam drove away from the Academy. Cassie sat in the passenger seat her arms folded and hostility freezing the air. Sam opened her mouth to say something but close it again without saying a word. She'd wait a little longer to tell Cassie the news.

Sam pulled up in front of her house, turning to Cassie as she shut off the car. "I have your favorite dinner cooking. I just wanted to spend some time with you. You can be with Jon all you want tomorrow but I wanted tonight to be ours."

Cassie nodded and got out of the car heading into the house. She looked around the living room on the mantle sat a picture of Pete and Sam where SG-1 used to be. All the other pictures of the gang were gone as well. The only remaining pictures were of Cassie, Jacob and Mark's family.

"So what happened between you and Jack? Is it the reason SG-1 has vanished?"

Sam walked away from Cassie and heading into the kitchen. "Nothing's wrong; why do you ask?" she said as she opened the oven taking out the meatloaf.

Sitting down at the table, Cassie played with the fork beside the plate. "Something happened. You and Jack were getting close and now your light years apart again. What did you do, Sam?"

"What did I do? Why does it have to be me, why couldn't it have been Jack?" Sam demanded getting defensive.

"Because Sam, it has always been you. You're the one who has the control. If you ever stepped up and told him how you feel, Jack would do anything in his power to be with you. You just need to say so. He's your CO for goodness sakes. What do you want him to do, declare his love for you? Jack isn't a stupid man and doing that would invite a court martial. Not to mention all his enemies."

Sam had never thought about it that way. She looked away wondering, had Jack really been waiting for her to make the first move? Was it her fault they had been apart for so long? Could it really be that easy?

* * *

"Sam honey, have you told her the good news yet?" came Pete's voice from the living room as he entered the kitchen. With his goofy grin on his face, he wrapped his arm around the front of Sam pulling her close. "She's gonna marry me. Isn't that great. Sam Shanahan."

Cassie looked at Sam horror filing her face. "How could you do that?" She backed away from Sam and Pete, closing her eyes tightly.

Sam stepped away from Pete. "I thought I told you to come over later."

"I just couldn't wait to see you; you've been gone for the last few days. Cassie doesn't mind sharing you do you?"

At the sound of her name, Cassie opened her eyes stunned at what was happening and Pete egoism. "So it's true." She pointed at Pete. "You're going to marry him. I always thought you'd wake up, but I can see that I was wrong. You're a coward and a fool Sam, you're going to hurt a lot of people. I hope you'll see what your doing before it's too late."

Grabbing her pack from where she had dropped it in the living room Cassie headed to the front door pausing only to grab the keys to her car and left Sam alone with Pete. At the moment they deserved each other.

* * *

Sam looked at Pete and the front door slammed. He smiled his smile again. "Well that was interesting. She doesn't like me, does she?" He picked a tomato out of the salad on the table.

Moving out of the circle of his arms, she crossed the room to put some distance between them. "No she doesn't and after that I don't know that she ever will. What are you doing here? I told you that I needed tonight to talk to Cassie. I wanted to tell her about the engagement myself, not have you blurt it out."

He put his arms on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would have told her on the way over here. I mean you had about half an hour to talk to her." He looked contrite and Sam smiled.

"It's okay she'll cool down. It would have been better for her to hear it from me but now it's done. I'll call the General and let him know to expect her."

As she picked up the phone Cassie's words came back to her and Sam began to wonder if this was a mistake. Could Jack still want her after all this time? Had she misread him and his feelings? Was he waiting for her?

Also if Cassie or anyone else wasn't happy with the situation could she really be happy? Was Pete more important than Cassie and could she choose between them if it came to that?

"Sam the food's getting cold. Make the call already." Pete called, pulling Sam from her thoughts.

Jon answered her call and Sam quickly explained what had happened and hung up. She moved to the window and stared out at her backyard. Pete moved behind her and pulled her close. As his arms wrapped around her she couldn't help but wish they were someone else's.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	8. Dinner and Stars

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long. I don't think it will I now have 15ish chapters done of **AD: Year Three** my plan is to have this one done by the end of January and then have it ready to post once this one is done. Then is will be on to **Year Two** and finally **Year One** and our pair will graduate!

There has been some concern expressed about Pete... I'm sorry he's in here but the Writers of the show created him and I couldn't write about season 8 without including him, he was unfortunately part of the plot arc in that year. So he will be sticking his nose in a few chapters along the way, I hope you all will stick around to see what happened with Sam and Jack. Remember I'm a happy ending kinda girl...

* * *

**Dinner and Stars**

Cassie's car wrenched to a stop in front of Jack's house. After turning off the key, she sat there for a few moments. The pain of what Sam had done ripped through her. Sam wasn't supposed to marry Pete! What about Jack, the man had been waiting patiently for eight years for Sam.

Looking up at Jack's house, Cassie wondered if she should have come. Jon wasn't allowed to stay at the house if Cassie was staying there. Did she want Jack shove Jon out of his home on the first weekend out of Academy?

She stared at the windshield feeling very alone, the last time she'd felt this way was when Janet died. Laying her head down on the steering wheel, Cassie mourned the loss of Janet and now Sam.

A tap on the side window caused her to jerk up, looking over she found Jon standing there. He opened the car door, helping her out. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her. "Cassie, it'll be all right."

Still sobbing, she said, "No, it won't. She's going to do it. Sam's going to marry that puppy and destroy us all. Doesn't she know and see what she's doing to all of us? How can she stab Jack in the heart like that?"

Running his hand down her back her back, Jon held her tight when she tried to break free. "I thought Jack and Sam would work it out. I know how Jack feels and I always thought Sam felt the same way. I still do, she's just scared. That's not an excuse for her, it's a fact." He pulled back and took her hand. "Come with me. I'll cheer you up."

Cassie dug in her heels. "I don't want to be around anyone right now. Let's go I want to be alone with you and forget all about Sam and Jack."

"I'm not taking you to the backyard. I thought we'd go up to the telescope loft and see what we can see." He tugged her hand again and she allowed herself to be lead.

* * *

After Cassie left Sam told Pete that she had some work to do and retreated to the SGC to think. The ring on her finger felt heavy and alien. Part of her wished that it was a different ring from a totally different person, namely Jack.

She didn't love Pete the same way she loved Jack. This meant that Pete couldn't hurt her like that Jack could.

It was agony to be around Jack and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to be so close to him and not touch him, hold him, or love him. She couldn't have Jack but she could have Pete. Sure Jack said he wouldn't be here if things were different, but they weren't. They couldn't be together no matter what they did. Neither was ready to walk away and leave the other's six unprotected.

Throwing the tool onto the bench, she rubbed her temples. She hated relationship stuff. Nothing left her more confused and feeling less confident about herself. It was why she had stayed with Jonas Hanson for so long and why she had avoided another relationship for so long. Except with Jack, she felt it could be different.

Theirs was the first relationship, a very loose term, when she knew where she stood and what she meant to him. Even though neither of them said a word, they didn't lie to one another or make false promises because they weren't needed. Both of them knew the cost of being together and neither one wanted to be the reason the world or the universe was destroyed. She knew Jack loved her and she him, but regulations and their ranks were in the way. She knew how much it hurt him to let her go, but the fact he had anyway only made her love him more.

Stopping her pacing, she looked at the ring again. This was the next step; she knew she loved Pete, but then why did she feel like that ring was slowly choking the life out of her? She knew she had to see this through. Pete might be her last chance for happiness. Pulling out her phone she called Pete, trying to push away the thought she was doing all this for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Jon and Cassie climbed the ladder and she was amazed to find a quilt laid out on the floor of the loft with candles burning in its center. Two plates dished up with Jack's BBQ steaks and potato salad waiting. Two goblets were filled with a bubbling drink. Cassie picked it up and sipped it. "Sprite?"

"I remember what happened last time you got drunk and I almost ended up a puddle on the cabin floor."

"I'm sorry about that night I was stupid-" she tried to explain but he put his finger over her lips.

"There's nothing to be explained. I love you and I don't want anything to hurt you, and being together that night would have done that. When that time comes it will mean something to both of us, not just an outlet for grief."

Cassie looked at Jon and the smile that crossed her face made it all worth while. "I love you, Jon." Tears formed in her eyes again. "Thank you for this. It's so sweet. Please don't leave me." She bent her head and kissed him.

Their lips met and Jon pulled her closer knowing that they both needed the intimacy and reassurance that what they had was real. After a while he pulled back breathing hard. "We should eat, burnt steak isn't very good cold."

Jon leaned back against the railing and Cassie sat herself beside him, their legs touching as they ate in companionable silence, enjoying being close to each other.

When the meal was done, Jon cleared the plates to one side, motioning for Cassie to lye down and turned her attention to the stars. Jon spent the next few hours teaching Cassie the constellations. Cassie laughed as Jon named them and connected the dots for her. "Those look nothing like their names. You're kidding me aren't you?" She told him as she put her head on his chest.

After a while they were quiet again. "When we graduate, you're going to join the SGC aren't you?" Cassie asked turning to Jon studying his face.

He met her gaze. "Yes, I can't think of anything else I'd want to do. I know what's out there and I can't just live my life knowing and not helping to make it better."

Cassie sighed. "I know. I can't ask you not to but I will ask you to be careful when you go. I don't want to lose you. Seeing Sam and Jack apart "it" makes me want to hold on to you all that much tighter but I can't. I love you and I have to let you go."

Jon cupped her face. "We're not Sam and Jack. I won't let that happen to us. Nothing will come between us. I know how much it hurts to loose someone. I love you Cassie and I will forever. I can't promise you that I won't die but I can promise not to leave you."

"I'll hold you to that Jonathan O'Neill." as she rolled over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Because I love you too and I make the same promise." Then she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

There you have it. Another chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	9. In The Dark of Night

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one.

Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long. I don't think it will, I have started work on chapter 17 of **AD: Year Three. **My goal is still to complete this one by the end of January and have it ready to post by the time this one is done.

* * *

**In The Dark Of Night**

Jack sat in his darkened den, brooding, he'd tried to be a good host, but slowly he'd slipped into a funk. Daniel opened the door a few minutes ago, and he was met with a glare and a flying yoyo, causing him to shut the door again without a word.

Jack was grateful for the privacy to gather his thoughts. When Sam had just been dating that guy, Pete, it was one thing, but now there was a ring involved. He thought they'd come to an understanding the day Jon and Cassie started at the Academy but that gaudy ring told him otherwise.

Jack snorted. Just why did Pete think she'd be going to wear that ugly hunk of carbon? He sighed; now he was being petty… but it did make him feel better, sort of.

Getting to his feet, he wandered around his study. He stopped and stared and the one and only picture in the room. It was of SG-1. They were all grouped around some ancient pile of rocks on PX-something or other and they were all smiling. He missed the closeness shared with SG-1. It had given him and Sam a way to be close but not too close, now that was all gone now.

Maybe it was time for him to move on and find someone else. Sam had done it, maybe he should too, but in truth he wanted only one woman and she wasn't his to have.

He knew what she wanted him to say, but he couldn't. As long as the Goa'uld were still out there they had no future. They knew the stakes and they accepted them, even if it meant sacrificing their happiness. If Carter thought that she could be happy with this Pete guy, Jack wouldn't stand in her way.

No matter what Jon said Sam wasn't his and she never would be. They were two ships passing in the night. He had missed the boat. Again.

She'd tried to find out how he felt with her stumbling question earlier that week. "What about you? If things had been different…" Those words repeated over and over in his head. He knew what she wanted him to say but how could he? Someday, maybe, was that anyway to live? No, he couldn't do that to her any longer. She had Pete and she loved him, Sam would have a chance to be happy, even if they couldn't be happy.

But did she mean what he thought she meant? Her words could have meant so many things; Sarah, Charlie or regulations. But which of those she did mean? Would his answer be the same or would it have been different? Could he have walked away from Carter and the team, to have Sam in his life? Leaving them to save the world without him. How would he feel not knowing what was happening and being unable to help her?

He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This year had been hell for both of them. Too many times they had met death toe to toe and some of their friends hadn't stepped back again.

Sighing heavily, he decided to get to work. He wouldn't influence her decision one way or the other, this whole thing was her choice, not his. Leaning forward he pulled out his work but Sam's eyes from the photograph seemed to bore into his telling him he was being an idiot.

Cursing, he threw his stapler across the room. Slamming the front door behind him, he didn't look back. He headed out into the night searching for answers, where he knew there was none.

* * *

Jon felt Cassie's fingers clasp his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. A small voice in the back of his mind told him he was at the breaking point.

"So this is what you two have been doing."

The two of them jumped apart and Jack pinned Jon with a glare. "You remember my rules." Then he looked at his watch. "It's way past your bedtime. You both have a football game to attend and some marching to do. So both of you off to bed."

Neither Jon nor Cassie would look at Jack as they descended the ladder. They were embarrassed to be caught kissing. Jack smiled as he called down to them. "I was young once and that is why I set those rules. Jon, you're heading home with Daniel. That is unless you don't mind sleeping on the couch since he's passed out on your bed." He turned away from the top of the ladder and then came back again. "Oh and make sure you have him change the sheets in the morning before he leaves. Cassie, your bed is puke-free. I expect you there in ten minutes."

Jon laughed. "We'll both be there." Jack looked at him hard. "In separate locations in our own beds."

"I'll give you five and then I'm coming after you." Jack said as he turned back to his telescope.

* * *

As Jon walked Cassie into the house and up to her door, he thought Jack certainly wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be. Jack's bedroom was between the den where Jon's couch bed would be and Cassie's room. There was no way – even if he planned to – that Jon would be able to reach Cassie's bedroom undetected.

He pressed a kiss to Cassie's lips. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

She laid her head down on his chest relishing the ability to be close to him even for just a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Ahem?" The both turned to find Jack standing in the beginning of the hallway tapping his watch. "It's been seven and a half minutes. Do I need to drive you to Daniel's?"

Jon stepped away from Cassie. "No, I'm fine with the couch. It would be much harder to roll Daniel out to his car. Where's T?" He asked while Cassie slipped into her room with one last squeeze of Jon's hand.

Jack pretended not to see it and answered Jon's question. "He went to his apartment; it's his last night before he's back on base and he wanted to stay there one last time." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Stupid people, the man had proved his worth ten times over and they won't let him live off base." Shaking his head entered his own room.

* * *

Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	10. Football and FootinMouth

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi, my wonderful marvelous beta. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one.

Someone mentioned that they didn't like my Pete, well I must admit. My feelings for the guys have come out in this story. He was a unnecessary plot device. I love the actor but can't stand the character, I'm sorry if that comes through.

* * *

**Football and Foot-in-Mouth**

The next morning Jack drove Jon and Cassie back to the Academy and they watched the football game cheering for the Falcons and doing the traditional score push-ups. Sam waited for them at the gate to the parking lot.

She stepped forward. "Cass, can I talk to you?"

Cassie tried to walk around Sam but Jon stopped her. "Talk to her, Cass. Don't leave it like this. If you shut her out you might come to regret it."

Folding her arms across her chest, Cassie moved a few paces away waiting. The look on her face told everyone that she would be listening to Sam but she wasn't liking it. Sam started to speak when Pete came bounding up. "That was a great game, guys, wasn't it Sam?" He wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her against him.

Cassie grabbed Jon's hand, yanking him out of his stance. "Come on let's have the _lovebirds _some time alone." Her voice was a sneer.

Jack watched her go and then turned to Sam, shaking his head. "You're going to loose her. Think about what you want Sam." He walked away, leaving Sam feeling worse that she had before.

* * *

Cassie merged with the crowd dragging Jon with her. He let her set the pace until the reached the truck and he dug in his heels pulling her to a stop. "Cassie, you're going to have to face this, Sam's going to marry Pete and Jack's not going to stop her."

Taking a shuddering breath, Cassie wiped away her tears. "If Jack won't we are. I just need a plan."

0o0o0

No one said anything the whole way home. Cassie was thinking about how to break up Sam and Pete. Jon was wondering if Cassie's plan was a good idea, and Jack just didn't want to talk.

The three of them trooped into the house. Jon and Cassie changed out of their uniforms and immediately disappeared into the kitchen.

Jon raided the fridge and made sandwiches while Cassie gathered anything else edible she could find. Jack watched the two of them working together with words.

Finally, Jon gathered the food into his pack. He and Cassie had a whispered conversation before she took the pack and headed out to Jon's Ford Ranger.

Once she had disappeared Jon spoke. "We're going to have a picnic. We'll be back by four this afternoon and see you then."

Jack nodded and waved him out the door.

* * *

Jon and Cassie pulled up to their spot on Cheyenne Mountain. Enjoying the freedom, Cassie grabbed the pack while Jon grabbed the quilt.

The sun was warm and beautiful as if filtered down through the yellow, gold and auburn leaves. He could tell that Cassie was affected by Sam's decision and was on shakier ground that she had been for a while. The news seemed to have knocked her for a loop much like her mother's death had a few months ago. Jon thought bringing her up here to the spot where they had first connected might help her to find even ground once more.

He laid out the quilt and then the two of them sat down. Jon leaned back against the tree and Cassie sat between his legs. The two of the watched stream run by gurgling on. For the first time the silence was heavy between them.

After a few moments Cassie spoke. "We can't let Sam do this, not to Jack and not to herself. Sam will never be happy with Pete."

Although it was the last thing Jon wanted to talk about, he knew that until Cassie got it off her chest she would only continue ruminating about it, keeping her awake at nights. "Cass, slow down. Sam might actually love Pete and be very happy with him." Jon told her as he chose to be the devil's advocate.

Cassie sat up searching his face only to grin as she realized what he was doing. "She thinks she loves **Pete **and she might in some way." She practically spit of the man's name. "I don't deny that. She's happy right now because Pete is this adoring little puppy of a man. He treats her like she's some princess but that can't last. One day she will wake up and see that she wants a partner not an admirer. He's not her equal, not like Jack. Sam and Pete just don't fit." She shrugged. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Sam and Jack are destined to be together. I'm not going to let Sam ruin not only her life but Jack's as well just because she can't wait a little while longer."

"What are you going to do?" Jon asked, unsure that he wanted to know what she had planned.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't have a complete idea yet but I'll come up with something." She was quiet for a while as they watched the leave move slowly in the breeze. "Jon would you be upset if I won't join the SGC when we graduate?"

Jon was surprised, yet not by the question. She had lost her mother and almost lost everyone else she cared about at one time or another to the SGC. Most likely she feared loosing him as well. "No Cassie, I wouldn't. It's your life and you need to make choices you can live with. If you want to serve elsewhere, I won't interfere."

Cassie lay her head down on his chest. "No, I know you won't."

"Hey, no sadness. That's a long way off. We'll cross those bridges when we come to them. For now let's get through the first year."

"I can do that." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, only to pull back. "What do you think about the Science Building Opening? The Change of Command Ceremony tomorrow is too soon to have planned anything, but with the Navy game and the Opening Sam and Jack will be there for sure. Maybe we can lock them in a closet until they figure out how they feel."

Jon coughed. "That just might be the start of a plan. Do you think Nate will help us?"

"I think he will. He'd love a chance to actually met Jack." Leaning up she pressed her lips to his feeling much better.

* * *

Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	11. Stars, Stripes and Speeches

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi, my wonderful marvelous beta. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one.

Academy Daze: Year 3 is getting closer to being done. My goal is to have it done before Christmas, in fact if I'm a good girl it might be done by the end of the week.

**

* * *

Stars****, ****Stripes and ****Speeches**

Jack watched Lt General Kerrigan pin the stars on Haruka's shoulders, wondering if hers carried the same level of weight as his did.

Hoping he was wrong, he wondered if somewhere he was receiving his stars while Haruka looked on. As though she could read his thoughts as she shook the General's hand, she looked over at him and winked before turning her eyes to her husband and children standing in the front row.

She stepped back and then some other dignitary got to his feet and moved over to the mic to speak about O'Meara, the outgoing General's career.

It was perceivable that in some other universe that their roles were reversed.

All through the Academy they had been neck and neck. In the end he'd come out on top and he'd gotten the top spot at Yale to do his Masters and Haruka has as always come in second. Their lives could have been very different if Jack had of scored just a little lower on one test and Haruka a little higher. She could have been the one who had her dissertation stolen, tossing her life go in a totally different direction.

The paper pusher stepped back and another one stepped forward and began to talk about Haruka's career. Jack sighed; this torture session was almost over. If he'd known the price to accepting General Hammond's chair was that he had to attend events like this one, he'd have said no on the spot. He hated standing here with flashbulbs going off in his face. It was made worse by the fact that Henry Hayes hadn't shown up due to a problem with Air Force One and was stuck in Kansas somewhere.

Most of the reporters were here to get a good or bad shot of the new president and so they used up their rolls of film on the twenty or so assembled Generals.

Trying to distract himself he looked out over the crowd. His gaze immediately found Sam sitting in the VIP section next to Jon and Cassie. Beside Jon was another young man in Cadet Service dress who could only be Haruka's son. The boy turned and whispered something to Jon but Cassie seemed to hear it as well and all three of them laughed.

A smile cracked Jack's stern expression. If the boy was anything like his mother Cassie and Jon were in for a wild ride. Kisame had a way of finding trouble where you least expected it to be found and from the look of him her son, he had the same skill.

Next to Haruka's son sat a man in Navy whites with a Captain's insignia on his shoulders. That was Allen, the crazy man who had actually married the Demon Shark and the young woman in Naval Academy whites would be the older daughter. All the names escaped him but Haruka would remind him before he spoke to any of them.

They were a beautiful family and it hurt Jack a little to see them. Haruka had succeeded where he had failed. She had raised her family with not only herself in the Air Force but her husband in the Navy. Nevertheless, Jack was happy for her.

As the speeches ended, he turned his attention back to the ceremony as Haruka received the flag and stepped up to the podium. "I'd like to say that I don't need to thank anyone but that would be a lie. My list of people is long and I hope that all of you know who you are because I can't thank you all. But I will thank my husband Allen and my two children. They've been patient with and supportive to me and their father dragging them around the world. I wish my parents could have been here today, but they were delayed with the President. I know they're very proud and I'd like to thank them for their support as well. Also I'd like to thank General O'Meara for his faith in me by recommending me to this post and for giving me this chance. Last of all I would like to thank General Jack O'Neill. Thank you for all your help and gentle shoves through out the years." She paused to smile at Jack. "Now why don't we all relax and have cake."

The crowd laughed and broke up to attend the reception.

* * *

Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	12. Stubborn Stupidity

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi, my wonderful marvelous beta. She's stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one and beyond because there was still three more stories to write, but now two are done and two more to go.

_Academy Daze: Year 3_ is almost done one maybe two chapters left. I'm hoping to get it done this week and then on to the editing processes. Next project is a NCIS/SG-1 crossover. For more info check out my profile. Then it will be another Jon/Cassie story I started a while ago and then back to this one for Year 2.

**

* * *

**

**Stubborn ****Stupidity**

Haruka Shark had never been one for regrets but there were days when she wondered how different Jack's life would have been if she had been able to love him like he wanted her too. There had been a fleeting time or a moment when she had thought about loving Jack O'Neill but it was short-lived. She had a plan for her life and Jack's disappearance into spec-ops ended any chance they might have had.

She had buried herself in academia alone feeling the loss of Jack O'Neill's genius and competition. She completed her . in London but it seemed hollow without Jack there. She had married Allen, her husband. They had met when he was serving on the same carrier as her father. Haruka was happy with her life but she always wished that things could have turned out better for Jack.

Standing on his doorstep, she wondered if she should tell him what had happened to Professor Henson or her hand in his ruin.

He was a few days late in getting her the list of men who had been accepted by the SGC. She had the unofficial list but she need the nice pretty one to put away in her files and to feed to General Jumper.

The doorbell garnered no response so she knocked loudly. There was still no stirring within but she knew that the man was home. His truck sat in the driveway and there were lights on in the house. Slowly she opened the front door. "Jack?" She paused to listen.

Cautiously she moved through the house knowing that startling Jack O'Neill could be a very bad thing. Finally she found him in the living room.

* * *

Jack blankly stared at a picture of SG-1 on the wall; they were all smiling and happy: stoic Teal'c, Daniel the man who couldn't stay alive for three consecutive months and last of all, Sam. The woman he loved but could never have.

Angry at himself and the world he threw the half-empty bottle of Guinness across the room. It shattered against the fireplace.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do. Have you ever tried to clean up glass like that?" Haruka said stepping into the room.

Startled Jack looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I need the formalized list of the officers that you have accepted to the SGC. I need that nice little paper for my files before Michael breathes down my neck again. Jack, I have enough crap to deal with without chasing down every little piece of paper from the SGC."

Jack didn't look away from the photograph. "I lost her Haruka and it was my fault. I never said anything and now she's engaged to someone else."

Dropping into a chair she said. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," was all Jack said, not looking up at Haruka.

"So you're just going to let her go?" Her voice was incredulous.

"What else can I do Haruka? She's Samantha Carter the genius, and I'm just some washed up General with bad knees. How can I ask her to give up everything for me?"

"Have you asked her if she wants to? She's a big girl you should give her the choice. I've seen the way she looks at you Jack."

"No, I won't do that. She deserves so much more than me."

"And the other man is better?"

"He must be; he's with her."

"I never pegged you for a quitter O'Neill." She sighed; this was like talking to a brick wall. With Irish stubbornness as mortar. She wondered if she might get further with Sam. The other woman was going to guest lecture for the week while the regular docent was still on holiday. "I'll leave you here to wallow. Where are my files?"

"In my briefcase by the door. I was going to bring it to you tomorrow." He looked at the picture again, not looking up as Haruka left.

* * *

Sam walked to the halls of the Academy, feeling nostalgic. She loved the Academy and the time she spent there. Her life had been so simple then, no complications, with her whole life ahead of her. There wasn't the struggle with the woman she thought of as a daughter and the man she was going to marry. In the week since the Parent's Weekend, Cassie still hadn't answered Sam's calls or return her messages.

Finally Sam talked to Jon, asking him what she should do. He'd had told her to just take it easy and give Cassie time, but part of Sam felt like if she didn't move quickly, she'd lose Cassie forever.

As Sam thought she played with the ring on her finger; the more she wore it the heavier it seemed to get. She tried but couldn't quite repress a sigh. "Colonel Carter?"

Sam jumped slightly. The woman was as quiet as Jack on her feet. "General Shark." Sam saluted and the woman returned it. "Thank you for asking me to speak today. I know that you asked the General first but as always he seemed to slither his way out of it and sent me instead. He thinks I work too hard." Sam played with her ring again, drawing Haruka's attention to it.

"He doesn't know you very well, does he?"

"Who, Jack? We've served together for years, he knows me better than anyone. The General knew if he sent me home for the day I would just take my work home with me, but here I'll actually relax a bit."

A small smile crossed the General's lips at the Colonel's slip. "No, I meant your fiancée," Haruka clarified.

Stunned by the shift in conversation Sam stumbled over her next words. "Ah, what do you mean?"

"Your ring. You think it's too big and showy. You are trying to hide it but by playing with it you are actually bringing people's attention to it. I would assume that most of the time you can't wear it and would have preferred something much smaller. You can't tell him that because you're afraid of hurting his feelings."

"What-" Sam looked down at her ring, she wanted to deny it... but General Shark was right.

Still thinking about Jack and Pete, Sam wasn't really listening to what the General was saying as they walked down the hallway.

"Again, thank you for coming on such short notice, Colonel Carter. The lecturer who usually teaches these classes was called away due to a family emergency. She'll return next week but until then I need to have someone fill in. I was able to find someone for the rest week but today was left open."

Sam blinked and focused on the superior officer. "Ah, it was no trouble Ma'am. If this was a week or so ago there would have been no way I could have come."

Haruka nodded and motioned for Sam to precede her into the room. "Has everything with Mr Colson been settled then?" she asked as they walked into the auditorium where Sam would lecture for the day.

Again Sam sighed. "Yes, thankfully. That could have been a huge mess if we didn't have help from the Asgard."

"Yes, it would have been." Shark couldn't help but think she had to talk to Jack; she wanted to meet one of those little gray guys. She had a few questions she would love to ask.

As the Cadets began to file into the room General Shark saluted. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to Ma'am. I will see you at-?" Sam stopped, unsure when she had a break.

Haruka smiled. "I'll come and find you at your lunch break. We can eat in my office."

Sam nodded and the General left.

As soon as Haruka vanished through the door, Sam turned her attention to the lecture, but the General's comments about her and Pete nagged at her continuously.

* * *

Sam concluded her last lecture with relief. She was used to being on her feet all day but not in heels. She much preferred her combat boots to the torture devices she currently wore, and she got a new respect for all the military docents wearing heels or steel-plated Oxfords _all__ day_. A few of the cadets came up to ask her questions.

As she answered them, Sam was grateful to see that Jon and Cassie waited for her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the two of them while she spoke to the last Cadet. She could tell that Jon was trying to get Cassie to talk to her, but the younger woman was not cooperating.

Finally Cassie stormed out of the room. Jon watched her go before turning to look at Sam. When he met her gaze he shook his head with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he approached. He hung back until Sam had finished her explanation and the cadets melted away.

"I tried but she's still angry, and she doesn't want to talk to you. We have some leave next weekend. She plans to stay at Jack's and I have arranged to stay at Daniel's house. Maybe you can stop by _without__ Pete _and try again?"

"That sounds like a good idea but why is she so mad?" Sam shook her head at Cassie's anger toward her marriage plans. She had thought Cassie would be happy for her.

Jon studied her intensely. "You really don't get it, do you? You and Jack as so happily in oblivion or at least you pretend to be."

Sam shook her head. "What does Cassie feelings about Pete and me have to do with Jack?"

He broke out laughing, harshly. Sobering, Jon fixated her, his gaze unwavering. "She always hoped that they two of you would get together. She knows how you feel about each other. To Cassie, you and Jack are like two divorced parents she has to get back together. Janet's gone, so is everyone else she knew from birth and she thinks the only way not to lose the two of you is for you guys to get married." He sighed. "And now… you have ruined it by getting engaged to Pete. She feels like you are leaving her too."

Sam dropped into the chair by the desk. "Jack and me?" She said it out loud as though this was a new thought. "Are you sure? Why would she think that? I mean Jack and I never said or did anything-" She looked up at Jon. "I guess I can't lie to you, can I? I seem to be good at doing it to myself but I can't do it to you."

"No, you can't; I was there, well sort of." His voice was almost bitter when he continued. "I know how you feel about him, Sam. I also know exactly how he feels: you're killing him. He'll never say a word to you, but I am. Think about what you are doing to all of us, not just Jack."

He took a few steps toward the door. "Give Cassie some time and stop by next weekend she'll forgive you but don't ask her to like Pete, because she never will."

Sam watched Jon walk away. He was so much like Jack but also very different. It was all so confusing. Just like her life. Where had all the simplicity gone?

Her and Jack? Cassie had really expected the two to get together? Why had Sam never seen this before? With a sigh she looked down at her ring. Maybe it was time to think about this a little more.

General Shark cleared her throat. "Colonel Carter, are you ready to eat?"

Glad for the distraction from her own thoughts, Sam nodded. "I'm starved."

"Then follow me. Once we get to my office I just need to make a call and the food will be there in a few minutes. I hope you like Caesar's salad? Most people get a shock when I suggest sushi..."

"I love it; thank you, ma'am." Sam smiled, following the General to her office.

* * *

Please note there will not be a chapter next week due to Christmas, unless if get an out cry and you folks demand a chapter. :0) Or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	13. Confessions of A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. AD: Year Three is finished and now in the editing stages. So it will ready by the time I'm finished posting this one.

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. :0)

**

* * *

**

**Confessions of a Dangerous Mind**

Cassie stormed out of the lecture hall, eyes bright with tears, only to run into a firm body. "Whoa Cadet Fraiser, we really have to stop meeting like this," a man's voice sounded, followed by a deep laugh. Sniffing, Cassie looked up to meet the twinkling eyes of Nate McRae. As soon as he saw the tears he pulled her out of the crowd, struggling through the hallways. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Cassie shook her head. "Nothing." She tried to push past him, not wanting to talk to anyone, but Nate wouldn't let her go.

"Something is wrong, talk to me. Where's Jon? Did the two of you have a fight?"

She pointed to the open door. "No, it isn't him. A friend of mine is going to make a stupid mistake and I don't know if I can stop her. Jon's in the lecture hall, talking to the guest lecturer. He'll be out in a minute. Do you need to talk to him?"

Nate squeezed her shoulder. "It will be all right. Things always seem to have a way of working out as they should. Have a little faith." He held her gaze until she nodded. "I need to talk to the two of you, but not here. Meet me in the computer science lab in ten minutes."

Before Cassie could say anything else he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

When Jon emerged from the classroom a few minutes later, Cassie still was waiting for him. She stood across the hall, thumbing through her notes, bored. Stopping in front of her, he asked, "I thought you were going to meet me in the commissary?"

"I was, but I ran into Nate and he wants to talk to us about our friend. He's in the computer lab. Follow me."

Jon wondered what could be so important that they had to talk to Nate right this moment; he was a little hungry and he hated to miss lunch, or any meal for that matter.

After a few missteps, they arrived at the Informatics lab to find it empty except for Nate, who was hunched over a computer, tapping away at the they crossed the room Jon called out,

"So what's so important that I have to skip lunch? It had better be good, McRae."

Nate looked up, his face dead serious. "You won't believe it if I told you; I knew you would have to see it for yourself. Come here and I will show you."

Jon and Cassie pulled up chairs and leaned closer. "I didn't find anything on his computer so I put a program in his computer to track his keystrokes. I learned that he had a private email account. It wasn't one of the common ones like yahoo or hotmail. I used the keystrokes to get his password and took a look. I found something very strange. The night he attacked Cassie he was doing something for a group. They call themselves the Trust. They seem to know a lot for some group not connected to the military or any other government organization that I could find."

All eyes turned to Jon who held up his hands. "Hey, I have never heard of them but I can ask Jack and see if he knows anything about them. He's got his ear closer to the ground. If they exist I'm sure he'll know about it."

"Okay. So here's what I found out. The day Stet attacked Cassie he was doing reconnaissance for these people. It seems they have plans for the weekend of the Navy Game. It's going to be a big weekend: they are planning to open the Science Building that day. I have even heard rumors that the President is supposed to be there since he missed the Change of Command ceremony.

I think from their strange code that they have plans to do something to the president. He's too friendly with the current command of the SGC and they want to do something about that." He showed the two of them the various emails.

"I'll mention it to Jack and see if he knows anything about these guys. I won't mention anything concrete until I know more. I'll call him tonight and test the waters to see what he knows."

"Sounds good. Now let's get some lunch before Jon expires, he's looking a little faint." Nate shut down his computer. "I'll check in with you guys tomorrow to see what you've found out. If these guys are serious about attacking President Hayes we have to stop them."

Both Cassie and Jon agreed that they would do everything to help. Promising to meet tomorrow after classed they went their separate ways.

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	14. Lunch and Outbursts

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi my wonderful marvelous beta. Sorry, I forgot this earlier and I added it. She stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one. AD: Year Three is finished and now in the editing stages, well hopefully soon and that mean it will be ready by the time I finish posting this one.

Happy New Year to Everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Lunch and Outbursts**

Haruka opened the door to her office and Sam was surprised at the change. For one, it was a different office, much larger and more spacious – General Kerrigan's old office, she realized. Two, there was not a paper or file out of place. "I'll just make the call, you have a seat Colonel."

"Thank you Ma'am." Sam headed toward the table in the corner of the room. She caught sight of a photograph and stepped closer to have a look.

As the General put the phone to her ear, she replied, "Please call me Haruka. I never liked Ma'am and I get enough General Sharks in a day to make me bang my head on the desk."

Touched by the familiarity, Sam smiled. "Then call me Sam as well. Haruka, that is Japanese isn't it, what does it mean?"

"My father is American and my mother was an Ex-Geisha; that is literally a Person of the Arts, a Living Artwork from Gion, Kyoto. She was never a courtesan, that's a very different job. My father was stationed on Okinawa during the Korean War and met her on a holiday trip to the old imperial city. My father wanted to give me more than one given name, something you don't find in Japanese names. My mother didn't like it. In the end, love prevailed – together with the fact that they just couldn't decide which name was the most fitting, so my full Name is Haruka Kanata Jasmine. The Japanese part means far off and beyond distance. My name is the result of the worst argument in my parents' 50 years of marriage." Haruka picked up a brush-pen and quickly put down the respective characters, showing them to Sam.

"It's beautiful and someday I would like to hear more of your parent's story if there's a chance."

"I'm sure there will be a chance someday. They were a bit like you and Jack. They were star crossed lovers too."

Sam's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that? There is nothing between Jack and me and there never will be. He's my CO and that is all." Sam's voice held a note of exasperation at having to explain this point again.

Haruka took no offense. "Sam you keep telling yourself that. My mother did the same thing up until my father dragged her to the next shrine." Not giving Sam the change to counter that statement, the General turned and dialed the phone. "I'll get our lunch moving."

Sam turned back to the photos lining the wall as the General began to speak to someone on the other end. Sam was surprised to find not only a much younger Haruka Shark but also Jack O'Neill in the Academy graduation photo.

Finished with the call, Haruka came to stand next to Sam, looking at the picture as well. "Yes, Jack and I were in the same class. It was the first one to allow women, and the first one allowing them to fly; I chose the Air Force for that reason even though my family's tradition is being Naval Aviators, with all that kerosene in the veins. In the Navy, the only option for a woman at the time was medicine and I have a horrible bedside manner." She motioned to the graduation photo. "There were two of us… the other one became a doctor."

"So what was the General like when he was younger? Was he like Jon, rash and mouthy? The two of them seem so different yet the same. You have known them both, what do you think?"

"It is very strange for me to see Jon. He seems to have been able to shed some of that horror and pain that still clings to Jack. It's hard to believe that Jack actually walked away from a brilliant scientific career. Had he stayed in academia his life would have been so very different and less painful."  
Sam looked at Haruka as though the woman had grown a second head. "The General, an academic? He hates scientists. With a vengeance. It took a long time for him to warm up to me and Daniel."

Turning to face Sam Haruka asked, "Have you never wondered why?"

"Yes, but I have never had a way to find out the answer and I certainly ain't going to ask the General directly. Daniel doesn't know so I just let it go." Sam explained.

Haruka studied Sam for a few minutes before she answered. "Jack O'Neill was a man way ahead of his time. His masters thesis was world shaking and his dissertation would have shattered everything we thought at that time about his field if he had published it."

"Dissertation as in doctorate?" Sam looked at the hopeful, fresh faced young man again. What had happened to him? "What was his field of study?"

"Astronomy. He was my nemesis, my rival, my confidant and my very best friend. He pushed me to be better than I ever thought I could be and when Jack left it was never the same." There was sorrow in Haruka's voice.

A knowing smile crossed Sam's face. "I should have known when he started talking about Accretion Disks and keeping that over-the-top telescope. Why didn't he finish?"

"Jack's doctoral supervisor at Yale, Professor Henson, was a jealous, arrogant ass and notorious plagiarist. He stole most of Jack's dissertation research and published it as his own. This was before personal computers were common and so Jack had no way to prove it. He had handed in the dissertation to Henson the week before with all of his notes. Jack didn't even try. He dropped out of school the next day and disappeared into the world of spec-ops a while later, and never looked back."

Sam frowned. "Not David Henson? I seem to remember something about him when I was a Cadet. There were some accusations from a young Major that most of his research was stolen, wasn't his own." Haruka snickered. There was a very proud, mean expression on her face. The grin she sported made an impressive Great White Shark facsimile. "It was you? Wow, that was like the story about the bogeyman while I was at the Academy. It was used to make sure that we always kept copies of our work and notes so it wouldn't happen to us. How did you do it?"

"It wasn't until a few years later I had the chance to ruin the man who had taken Jack's work. By that time Professor Henson had risen far enough that he had a long, long way to fall. I was a newly promoted Major at the time. It was my job to proof read his work and many others in my free time. In one of the man's papers I was surprised to find more of Jack's unpublished work as well as some information that I had read in obscure journals. I was able to prove some of it and that was enough to cast doubt on the man's work. He was tossed out and couldn't get a job anywhere. I heard a while ago that he had died alone a homeless after serving time for plagiarism in several cases and paying off horrific sums for violation of copyrights. I did try to muster up some sympathy but I just couldn't find any. Especially since I now sit in and hold his Chair."

Sam looked at Haruka, reminding herself not to get on this woman's bad side. Deciding to change the topic she picked up another photograph. It was the General in a white kimono, along a man in a Navy uniform. "You're… married?" She cringed at the amazement in her own voice. "I mean I thought a woman would have to give up those things to get where you are." Sam's voice was quiet as she realized that she may have wasted a lot of time and happiness.

"I am. It hasn't been easy: Allen is in the Navy. He's a full Captain, a CAG no less, and we haven't been stationed near each other very often but we have muddled through." She took the wedding photo and put it down as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

A fresh-faced Airman came through the door with a tray. It was set down on the table and the two officers' food was laid out. The young man saluted and left as quickly as he had come. Haruka motioned to one of the chairs as she sat down. "Where were we? Oh yes. Allen and me. I don't want you to think that it has been easy because it never was. We have had our share of problems but we have stayed together because we wanted to. I know that I can depend on him whatever happens. He won't leave me and I won't leave him. Marriage isn't only about not being alone but trust. You need to trust the person you marry with your very heart and life."

The two women ate in silence for a few minutes leaving Sam to wonder if she could trust Pete that way. He'd already done a background check on her, jeopardized a mission and almost got himself killed. Then he'd moved to Colorado Springs without event discussing it with her… but he loved her and she loved him. She was sure the trust Haruka was talking about would come with time. Ignoring the little voice that told her she already had that kind of a relationship with Jack.

The meal was almost done when a Cadet around Jon and Cassie's age burst into the room, calling out, "_Ano okaasan! Ore ga anata to rongi shinakereba naranai nanika ga aru–_" (Hey mum, there is something I've to discuss with you-)

Haruka spoke sharply as she cut him off, a harsh contrast to the soft eastern language they shared. "_Koko to nai genjiten ni janai,_ Cadet McRae." (Not here and at this time, Cadet McRae.)

The young man was out of breath and it was only after shouting that he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Sam. Immediately he went white. "Ah! I'm sorry General, I didn't know…"

"_Iie, iie_." (No problem.) Haruka declined and smiled. "Knocking would be nice McRae." She motioned for him to come closer. "Now what is so important?"

* * *

There you have it. Next chapter next week. Leave a review if you like or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	15. Outbursts and More Revelations

**Author's Note:** We're not even half way yet but next week I'll be starting another story called Dream of the Soul, the sequel to Wishes of the Heart. Check it out here or on my website if you like. This one is Sam and Jack as well, but for now enjoy this chapter...

**

* * *

Outbursts and More Revelations**

Nate looked around the room at his mother and the unknown Lt. Colonel sitting at the table eating lunch, wondering how much he should say in front of the stranger. Turning back to his mother he took a deep breath. "It has to do with Cadet Frasier's attack, ma'am."

The Lt. Colonel jumped to her feet with a look of horror on her face. "Cassie was attacked? When and by whom?" The woman's voice was hard and Nate suppressed a shiver.

When she moved he got a look at the name tag on her shirt. If had known the light bird was Cassie's friend he would have treated the subject much differently. Also he had thought she would have known about the attack.

Unsure what to do he looked over at his mother, who motioned for him to continue. "It was in the middle of Basic Training for her. She sustained a few bruises but that was it. I was the one who found her and insisted that she should go to the ER. I thought you knew about it, ma'am."

Sam sat down. "No, neither she nor Jon ever said a word last week when they were home. Of course neither of them were really talking to me." She rubbed her temples. "So do you know who it was who attacked Cassie?"

Haruka spoke up. "We know exactly who it was but proving it will be hard. Stetson Trelawney was the attacker and Cassie saw him; but it is his word against hers. The cameras in the area she was attacked had been disabled and so there was no footage." She looked at her son. "So what epiphany did you have?"

He looked over at Sam and then back at his mother. "Well, I was studying the tapes and I managed to pull a small piece of footage off them. It turns out they weren't disabled but erased. It took me a while but I managed to get about three seconds off the hard-drive. I will need your permission to pull it out of the rotation so it is not overwritten with other footage. I want to spend my free time retrieving the rest of it."

Sam's eyebrow quirked up. "You know how to do this?"

Nate shrugged. "Yes, I love computers and I hope to one day study some of the alien technology that you bring back through the Stargate. I would love to see just what you have brought back and how it could be mixed in what we know."

"Stargate?" Sam's eyebrow climbed even higher. "Just how do you know about that?" She saw no point in denying it existed.

Now Nate looked sheepish. "I came across a file on mom's desk one day while I was looking for a stapler." His blush deepened. "I must admit that I read it. It was just a small mission that talked about studying a black hole. The whole planet was killed by a mysterious illness but it was another world with other humans living their lives. Who knows what is out there and what we can find. The possibility of the Stargate is what made me choose the Air Force. I want to join the SGC."

Haruka wasn't pleased with her son. "Jonathan Arashi McRae! You know exactly that you aren't supposed to be in my office at home," she hissed. Taking a breath, she reigned in her temper. "But I can forgive that if you promise not to discuss what you saw with anyone." She pinned him with a death glare. "Anyone."

"I know mother; that is why I never told you. But I should tell you that I know the little girl the brought back from that planet is Cadet Fraiser." He dropped his bombshell and kept speaking. "So do I have your permission to take the hard-drive?"

The General looked at her son for a moment and then answered. "Yes, you may. You will report your progress to me and only to me. You will tell neither Cadet Fraiser nor Cadet O'Neill about what you have discovered. I will keep Colonel Carter informed. Also your project will not interfere with your studies. Is that clear, Speartooth?"

Nate knew enough to tell when he was being dismissed. His callsign was a full-stop in any conversation. He saluted his mother and then Sam. "I understand ma'am." Then he turned and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Haruka rubbed his temples. "That boy will be the death of me. He is so much more like his namesake than I want to admit. Of my two children, he gave me the most grief." She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to cut our lunch short but you need to return to your classes. We'll do this again some time." Getting to her feet she held out her hand. "Sam, I really do like you and I want you to think about what we have talked about. You don't have to give it all up to be with someone. Not even Jack."

Sam looked at Haruka shocked by the statement. "Why would you say that? I've already told you, General O'Neill and I have never had anything other than a professional relationship." Even Sam couldn't deny the sadness in her voice as she chose to leave, instead of talking about this.

Reaching out Haruka caught her arm. "I have seen the two of you together and I have seen Jack when he's alone. Don't walk away from him because you think it is impossible. If you are willing to fight for what you really want there is always a way. Think about that and why you are really getting married to that other man, if it's not the right reason this will end badly for the three of you."

Sam shook her head. "It can't be that easy. Nothing ever is."

"It's if you fight but you and Jack have just surrendered before the first shot had been fired. Talk to him, tell him how you feel, and you might be surprised."

"No, I know how Jack feels but he has never done anything about it. I can help but question if he doesn't think it's worth trying. He's been hurt so many times."

"You're so very wrong Sam. He's waiting for you to make the first move. He can't do anything until you take that first step. He's your superior and he must be very careful. He knows how you feel, but until you step up, he's sitting on the sidelines."

Sam was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," called the General.

Her aide opened the door. "Commandant, I'm sorry to interrupt but Colonel Carter needs to get to her next class it'll begin in a few moments."

"Thank you Chief." the door closed behind the other woman.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you." Sam started to leave.

"Just remember what I said. He really is waiting for you."

Sam nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

That night Jon arrived home and pulled out a special cell phone from his stuff. He dialed one of the two numbers he called on it. Immediately it was answered. "Hello?"

"Night bird." was all Jon replied.

"_Confirmed by Red hawk."_ There was silence and then Jack laughed. _"Is all this really necessary? I mean you and George are the only ones with this number."_

"I know what you mean but hey it's kinda fun." Jon sighed. "As much as I would like to just gab, I have another reason for this call. I need to know if you have ever heard of a group called the Trust. They have turned up on my radar and I want to know if they've turned up on yours yet. They seemed to know way more than they should. I don't know who any of the major players are yet but I will keep my ears open."

"_No__t until recently. They popped up in some recent events."_

"Colson?"

_Jack didn't answer other than a grunt."If __they're__ on the move this quickly __again__, we __may __have a bigger problem. We thought they were just a group trying to get there hands on as much of the alien technology they can and use it to further there own power and fortunes. What do you know?__"_

"The information I came across says they were trying to make a move at the Haruka's Ceremony last week, but they shelved their plans when the PODUS was delayed in Kansas, but that doesn't mean they won't try again."

Jack sighed. _"Just when things were looking up. Well I'll get some people looking into this. If I need more information, I'll be in touch. Goodbye."_

"Same here. Signing off." Jon hung up the phone. He had a bad feeling about all this and he hoped that nothing bad would happen to anyone he cared for.

* * *

Jack had just hung up the phone when Sam burst into his house. "Jack!"

He froze just unsure what was happening. "In here, Carter."

Stopping, she demanded, "Did you know that Cassie was attacked a week or so ago?"

"No. What happened?" Jack requested. "It mustn't have been too bad because she looked fine last weekend."

"It wasn't that bad but it happened and neither she nor Jon thought it was their place to tell us. We need to find out what happened!"

Jack helped her sit down. "Sam, Cassie's an adult and she doesn't have to tell us anything. We have to accept that she is. When she's ready she'll share what happened with us."

"She's still not talking to me and now I find this out Jack. I suck as a mother." Sam moaned.

Sighing, he took Sam into his arms. "It will be all right, just keep trying and it will work out. She loves you and you love her, that's all that matters."

Jack avoided his own reflection in the mirror across the hall, because he was living proof his words were a lie.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and let me know if you liked it or hated it. More next week or you can go and check out the next two chapters on my website. See you all next Monday. :0)


	16. Revenge is a Dish best served Cold

**Author's Note:** We're not even half way yet but on Thursday I'll be starting another story called Dream of the Soul, the sequel to Wishes of the Heart. Check it out here or on my website if you like. This one is Sam and Jack as well, but for now enjoy this chapter...

**

* * *

Revenge is a Dish best served Cold**

The Major moved to the front of the class and introduced herself. Her voice was condescending as she spoke. "Morning, Richter Class. I'm Major Milicent Lawson. I'm sorry that I missed your first week of class, but I had a family emergency, but I am here now and we'll begin. Some of you may feel that you don't need this class or that it is beneath you but I assure you that this is not true. All of you will need this class to graduate."

She began to pace from one side of the room to the other. "We will begin by looking at a few chapters out of this book." She held up a copy of _Advanced Wormhole Physics by Samantha Carter PhD_. "Have any of you read it?"She asked looking around as a Cadet handed out the books.

Jon raised his hand, although he hadn't personally read it, Jack had before the split. He looked around the room his was the only hand in the air.

The Major turned to Jon. "And you are Cadet?"

Getting to his feet he replied, "Ma'am, Cadet Jonathan O'Neill, Ma'am."

She smiled and it wasn't kind. "Any relation to General Jack O'Neill?"

Jon nodded. "He's my uncle ma'am."

She stepped closer to Jon inspecting him as though he was a bug in her soup. "So then you know Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter then?" She practicality spat out Sam's name.

Jon swallowed; he wasn't sure where this was going and just who this woman thought she was? "Yes I know Lieutenant Colonel Carter. She's worked with my uncle for years."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Is that so Cadet and your friend, does she know the Lieutenant Colonel as well?" Her voice was snide and Jon realized that she knew all the answers before she had asked any of these questions. How, was a real mystery.

Jon looked over at Cassie but before he could answer the question Cassie got to her feet. "Ma'am, I am Cadet Cassandra Fraiser ma'am. Yes, I do know Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. After my mother Major Janet Fraiser died Sam was one of my guardians until I turned eighteen. Ma'am." An evil look came over Cassie's face but only Jon recognized it for what it was. "Sam's a brilliant woman. She once told me that she's always wanted to make corrections to that book. She knows it mostly wrong but she hasn't had the chance to do it with all her duties. Ma'am. She shared some of those now theories when she lectured here last week. Didn't you know? She lectured here and taught _your_ class one day last week." Cassie's voice bordered on snitchy.

The woman stood frozen at the front of the classes at a loss for words. "Well then let's have you and Cadet O'Neill collect our incorrect books so we can open our other texts and begin reading."

She stalked to the front of the class and sat down at her desk as she glared at both Cassie and Jon for the rest of the class.

On the way to their next class Jon pulled Cassie aside. "What did you do that for? She's a docent and a superior officer, you don't do that to them. It could get you into trouble."

"Jon, didn't you realize that she was going to point out the errors in Sam's book. That was the point of her whole lecture." She turned to walk away. "I wasn't going to let her do it. Not when Sam's already aware of them. In fact she's actually has started on the revised version of the book. I'm just not supposed to tell people because it's not done yet. Oh and by the way I've read what Sam has done to the corrected book; it's way more interesting. See you at dinner."

* * *

Jon returned to his room and began searching for one of his text books so he could begin his mountain of homework. He found the folder General Shark had given him and dropped it on his desk while he kept looking. When he sat up his eyes fell on the folder once more; feeling nostalgic, he flipped through some of the pages. Jack, and thus himself, really did have a brilliant mind. In the late seventies this stuff was world shaking and even now it was still impressive when you saw that it was all a big guess at the time.

Booting up his computer, Jon began to type up the notes, organizing them. Two hours later he sat back impressed. Like a sleeping giant Jon felt a part of him and Jack both long buried awaken. He needed to contact Sam and see if she could get him some of the data the SG-teams had collected from the black holes they'd come across in the last eight years.

A knock at his door made him jump. After saving the document and shoving the folder into the shelf, Jon headed to the door. Cassie stood on the other side. "Shall we get some ice cream before lights out?"

"Sounds heavenly." Jon motioned for her to proceed him.

As they walked across the grass Jon studied Cassie. She looked so different from the girl he's seen leaning against the tree in the school yard not quite a year ago. In that time she's lost her mother for the second time and almost lost Sam and Jack multiple times.

She's come out of it all stronger and more confident in who she was, just as Jon had. Life was full of unexpected and sometime horrible things but he knew that he could get through them as long as he had Cassie.

Sensing his change in mood she asked him. "Penny for your thoughts." She wished that she could take his hand but public displays of affection weren't allowed. In fact, technically, you weren't even supposed to date while at the Academy in the first two years. It was a lesson in discipline, as well as the first lesson about fraternization.

"Just thinking about the last year. Do you think Sam and Jack will ever wake up and stop pretending?"

"Some days I think they will but on others I think the two of them will die miserable and alone." Cassie looked up at the stars that were just beginning to come out. "Do you think we should give them a shove? But I'm not sure even that it would help. I just want them to be happy and Sam won't find it with Pete."

Jon looked up at the same stars. "They have to want to be happy. They're not quite there yet."

Turning her head, she gave him a sad smile. "Unfortunately you're right." Sighing, she forced her smile into something happier. "Now about that ice cream-"

"Race ya!" Jon took off running with Cassie right beside him as always.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and let me know if you liked it or hated it. More next week or you can go and check out the next two chapters on my website. See you all next Monday. :0)


	17. Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note: **A million thank yous to Kamikashi, my wonderful marvelous beta. She's stuck with me through the year and a bit it took me to write this one and beyond because there was still three more stories to write, but now two are done and two more to go.

_Academy Daze: Year 3_ is all done except for the editing. I have an original project to finish before I'll get to that, but AD Year 3 will be ready to go long before this one is done, I can promise you that. For now enjoy...

**

* * *

Kiss and Make-up**

It was a beautiful fall day and Sam sat alone. The sun was warm and her car was becoming unbearable. She knew that eventually she would have to either leave or get out of her car and see if Cassie was ready to talk to her.

Jon had suggested she should back off and try to see Cassie sometime on their weekends away from the academy. With everything that happened she hadn't had a chance last weekend. So here she was, terrified to get out of her car and see if Cassie would forgive her. Her phone rang making her jump. Pulling it out she looked at the caller ID. Sam groaned, she should have known that He would know that she was out here. "Hello Jon, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Car a little hot today?" He stopped for a moment, giving her a chance to speak.

A smile crossed Sam's face. "Maybe I like sitting outside Jack's house in a hot car like a stalker."

"Does that mean you're coming inside? Cassie's in a pretty good mood today with the sunshine and all. It would be a good time to speak to her. Especially if Pete's not in the car; time's a wasting." He paused and when he spoke again his voice was stern. "You can't leave this any longer. You need Cassie and she needs you. By the way, we're all in the backyard."

"I know Jon, I know. I just need a few minutes. Then I'll come in." She looked over at the house once more.

"Okay, I'll give you fifteen minutes, but then I'm coming after you. I have something to do until then." Then he hung up the phone.

Leaning against the window, Sam thought over what she would say to Cassie given the chance. The problem was the more she thought them over the more her words sounded silly and false.

In the last week she's almost been killed again when she had been captured by the Trust, a new and deadly player in the power game. It seemed that her life was a series of near death experiences with a little bit of life sprinkled in here and there.

Gathering her courage Sam crossed to the back gate and opened it. She expected to find Jack at the BBQ and Jon and Cassie doing something together out on the lawn but that was not what she found. Instead, Jack was sprawled out in the hammock, snoring softly as he slept.

Jon was keeping watch from the corner of the house. "Hurry Cassie, he could wake up any minute!"

"Almost done, there. Help me carry it, the bucket weighs a ton." Cassie struggled with a large bucket of water; from the sound of it, ice water. Jon moved to her side and helped her. The two of them move close before pouring the contents over the sleeping Jack. Hefting it up, they splashed the man with the contents.

"YIKES!" Sputtering, the older man fell out of the hammock . His eyes locked on the two culprits and they ran with Jack hot on their heels.

Grabbing a forgotten hose, Jack began to spray them and the backyard filled with of squeals and laughter. Sam's smile grew bigger the longer she watched. Cassie was cornered and was the focal point of Jack's attack. Jon took the opportunity to sneak around behind Jack and took him down. Cassie took control of the hose spraying both men.

At that point it dissolved into a fight over the hose and in seconds everyone was fully soaked. Enjoying the fun, Sam walked closer to the brawl but not too close. She hedged around the struggle and shut off the hose. "Having fun, aren't we?"

Everyone froze at the sound of another voice and the end of the water. Each of the culprits slowly got to their feet, turning to face Sam. Jack was the first to recover and speak. "What brings you here this fine evening?"

She motioned to Cassie. "I came to see Cassie. Do you mind if I snatch her away from all this fun for a minute?" Sam's voice was full of hope.

Cassie tried to walk away but Jon grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere. Remember what we talked about."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and nodded. "You have five minutes to lay out your case. Shall we go into the living room?" With her arms folded across her chest, she led the way into the living room, Sam following.

* * *

Once they were inside Cassie turned to Sam. "So what do you want?"

"Cassie, please-" Sam started only to be interrupted.

"Please what, Sam? Forgive you for being a coward? Accept Pete even though you don't love him as you should? Or do you want me to stop being a child?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to reign in her anger. "Cassie, I'm sorry that you're unhappy but it's going to happen whether you like it or not. I don't want this to come between us. Please don't make me choose between the two of you."

Cassie shook her head sadly. "Can't you see what you're doing? I'm not talking about only me and Jack but Pete as well. Sam, you're going to hurt him as much as you're hurting us now. You think you love him but you don't, not like Jack."

Speaking through clenched teeth, Sam closed her eyes, counting to ten. "I love you very much, Cassie, stop telling me how to live my life. I don't control your life and don't try to do the same for me. I don't want to loose you because of this but if you are not going to be reasonable I don't know what to do."

The harder Cassie tried to stay mad at Sam the more difficult it became. After a while she uncrossed her arms. Sam was right but so was Jon. None of her plans would work unless she and Sam were at speaking terms. "All right, but don't ask me to like Pete or to be your bridesmaid because I refuse. I'll attend the wedding but I won't tolerate Pete in any dose bigger than Hello-Goodbye. I'll continue to stay at Jack's house and I won't stay at yours unless Pete is out of town.

The smile on Sam's face slipped but she held out her hand. "Deal," and they shook hands until Sam pulled Cassie into her arms for a hug.

0o00o0

A few minutes later Jack and Jon were able to breathe a sigh of relief as Sam and Cassie made up. Jack immediately fired up the BBQ and entered the kitchen, declaring it was time to celebrate with some steaks.

The meat had barely hit the grill when Sam's phone rang. She quickly looked at it and then looked at Jack. Worried, he asked, "Is it the SGC?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but I need to take it. Excuse me." She stepped into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hi Pete."

Everyone waited to see what she would do. Especially Jack held his breath. Sam's whole relationship with Cassie hung on her next words.

"Sorry Pete, not tonight." She paused. "I know that we haven't seen each other for a while. I've been busy but so have you." There was another pause. "I know Pete but you knew this would happen when we started seeing each other. I have a very important job that takes up a lot of my time." She stopped. "No, I can't get out of it tonight. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Bye." She hung up the phone before Pete could interrupt again.

Coming back out onto the deck, her gaze met Jack's. Suddenly unsure, she waited to see what he would say. He chose to say nothing, but he did give her a thumbs up. At that moment Sam knew that everything would be all right. She had no idea how or why but things would work out for the best.

* * *

Jack watched the guests of his impromptu gathering, knowing how close it had come to being a funeral for Sam and Daniel. He'd never felt the weight of his stars more than when Colonel Pendergast asked for the order to blast two of the most important people in the world out of the sky for the greater good. Worst of all, he hesitated to make the call. Instead, he let the Trust guys escape with an Al'kesh and a boatload of Symbiote poison.

Lost in his melancholy, Jack never heard Sam approach. "Sir? I-"

Flipping the meat, Jack cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. Please don't, now is not the time or place but then again, it never is." Once again, Jack's heart was in his eyes for her to see. He loved her and she had chosen another to give her live to, but he did not judge her. Just as quickly he looked away. "Now let's eat. Jon, bring me the plates, these steaks are done."

* * *

Cassie watched the two of them, knowing that she was right: Jack and Sam needed each other. They were two halves of the same coin. Seeing them together renewed her resolve to get them together. She looked across the room at Jon and knew he felt the same way. He would support her in any endeavors.

* * *

This one is done but there will be more next week or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	18. Birthday Wishes and A Talk

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thanks again to Kamakashi for her wonderful beta and pushing and shoving to get to me to finish this one and the next.

**

* * *

Birthday ****Wishes**** and**** A ****Talk**

Sam paced her house. She usually loved the small confines, but today, after recent events, it seemed to smother her. Outside night had fallen and the day had passed without her even noticing. Turning, she caught her reflection in the window and shivered at the distorted Sam looking back at her. Rubbing her arms to ward off the chill she told herself that it would be all right and she was not her Replicator counterpart but her reassurances felt empty and hollow.

The phone rang making her jump. Not wanting to talk to anyone Sam just let it ring hoping that whoever it was would give up and leave her alone but it continued to scream its shrill sound shredding her already frayed nerves.

Finally she yanked the phone from the cradle. "What?"

"Grouchy. Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Carter?" came Jon's a little too happy voice. It was hard to hear him over the loud chatter behind him.

Sam rubbed her temples, hoping to avoid the headache forming behind her eyes. "Sorry Jon I'm just not feeling well and the phone…" She let her sentence hang hoping that Jon would think she had been asleep.

"Well you're coming tonight aren't you?" Jon asked as the background noise calmed.

Frowning, Sam tried to come up with somewhere that she was supposed to be. "No, I don't think I have to be anywhere. Pete is at work tonight so I was relaxing," Sam lied through her teeth.

"You forgot." Jon's voice was full of disappointment.

Sam tried harder to think if she had forgotten anything but still came up dry. "Jon I'm sorry I really have no clue what I did wrong. I had a really bad week this past one and I'm in no mood to play this game with you. Now tell me where I should be and I'll be there I promise."

"You promise no excuses?" Jon sounded skeptical.

Closing her eyes Sam counted to ten. "Tell me know or so help me I will come through this phone line and strangle you!"

With way too much joy in his voice, Jon declared, "It's Jack's birthday party and you're _very_late. I mean with Daniel wandering around somewhere between here and Pegasus you better get your butt over here, he's moping."

Hesitation filled Sam's voice. "Jack's birthday? Oh my god, I forgot. Today is the 20th; but are you sure that he wants me there? I mean things have been frosty in the last little while since Pete and I…" The sentence trailed off because part of her was beginning to have doubts about all of this.

"Trust me Sam when I tell you that he wants you here. It will mean a lot to him. You know it will. Besides, you promised."

The sigh that came out of Sam's mouth was heavy as she looked down at her dirty over sized sweats and touched her unwashed hair. "All right, give me half an hour and if I'm not there, you can come drag me as I am."

Jon laughed. "I'm holding you to that. Time's ticking Sam."

"Bye Jon," she said as she hung up the phone and raced to the bathroom, knowing Jon would come and drag her out the door as she was, clothed or not.

* * *

Cassie watched Jon hang up the phone and looked at Cassie. "She's coming. She wanted half an hour and I gave it to her." Jon pulled Cassie into his arms. "It'll be all right. We'll get them together. I don't know how or when but I won't let her marry Pete."

Laying her head down on his shoulder, Cassie let some of the tension leak out of her. "I know, but the wedding is set for February and that is not that far away. We have to do something!"

"And we will Cass, but it has to be done slowly. Too much at once and we'll tip our hand. Then Jack and Sam will both be mad at us. If that happens Sam's likely to marry Pete just to spite the two of us because we meddled."

Against his shoulder Cassie smiled. "You're right. Well, shall we join the party again?" she asked, stepping out of the circle of his arms and holding out her hand.

"In a minute. How are you doing? I mean, things haven't been easy for you this past year. How are you holding up?"

Touched by his concern, she smiled. "I miss Mom a lot, but I know that she would want me to be happy. I know that she would be proud of me as long as I do my best, and that's what I try to do. Besides I think she would have liked you a lot."

"I know she would have." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go wake up Jack. He's passed out on the back deck and Sam should be here soon. I take it last week wasn't a good one for both of them. We'll need him semi-sober so they can hold a decent conversation when she gets here."

"Good point; do you want to grab the bucket or do you want me to?" Cassie grinned, tugging on his hand.

"I'll do it he can't catch me, he's an old man after all," Jon said as he lead the way back out into the party.

Jon and Cassie left the den and cut through the living room on the way to the back deck. "Cass, you stay here and watch for Sam while I wake the sleeping giant." She nodded and took up position near the front door to wait.

* * *

A blast of cool night air hit Jon as he stepped out onto the deck, carrying a cup of coffee. Jack sat alone on a chair, staring out at the stars. "What do you want?" he asked as Jon closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sam's on her way. I thought you might like to have a cup of coffee before she gets here. I think she needs someone to talk to and you're in no condition to do that."

"Gimme." Jack held out his hand for the cup. Jon handed it over and Jack drank half the scalding liquid and leaned back in his chair again. "This is Daniel's fault. He took off for the great unknown, leaving no one to talk to. It was his job to help us through all the crap we see but he left us again. It's like when he was Ascended; we have no idea if and when we'll ever see him again, coupled with the Replicator Carter-" Jack stopped. "I guess there's nothing wrong with telling you about it. A human replicator came a little too close to home for my liking. About a month ago she contacted us. It seems that Fifth made himself a Carter when he couldn't have the real thing. She told us that she wanted to help us defeat Fifth and the other Replicators. So Sam worked with her only to find in the end that she betrayed us. Sam took it hard but I figured she would have talked to Daniel before he left or Pete." He paced the length of the deck. "I'll go out there but I have no idea what to say to her. I've never had an experience like she had. I'm not good at things like this. I'll do what I can for her but I'm not making any promises." Jack got up and headed inside to refill his cup.

Jon followed him. "Say nothing and just listen. Most people talk too much and don't listen enough. In the end it will mean more to her than anything you could say." The teen shrugged. "Do what you can, that's all I ask."

* * *

Jon watched Jack had finish his third cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Leaving him in the kitchen, Jon went to answer it. Opening it, he found Sam standing on the doorstep with an awkward smile on her face. "Hi. Sorry I forgot but things have been hard. I mean…"

Interrupting her Jon nodded. "It's alright, I understand. Come on in. Can I take your coat?" He held out his hands. Sam nodded, letting him take her coat and hang it up on the rack.

Sam had started to search the room for Jack as she stepped down the stairs. Jon followed speaking softly. "You should talk to someone if you need to. Sam, I know how much crap can build up in your head. I'm not talking about that head-shrinker at the base either, because unless they have assigned someone else up there that man is an idiot. And MacKenzie is usually too busy at the Academy these days."

A small smile creased Sam's features. "No comment. So where's the birthday boy?" She scanned the living room for Jack's presence.

"Why don't you mingle for a while and we'll go find him." Jon told her, grabbing Cassie's arm.

* * *

Sam wandered through the people trying hard to be social, but the people pressed around her made her feel claustrophobic. Suddenly she had to get away from all these people; some of them she knew as Jack's neighbors, but others were strangers and to her frayed mind they all seemed to be judging her. Opening the door, she slipped out into the night air.

Jon and Cassie watched her go, a little worried about their friend. Both of them could tell that Sam wanted to talk but none of them both was the person Sam wanted or _needed _to talk to.

She stepped out onto the deck and Jack felt her instantly tense when she saw him standing there against the railing. In his hands were two cups of coffee. "Hey, it's only me. I couldn't take all the people. Jon set this all up but I would have preferred a quiet night at home." Jack told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I know what you mean. I was having a nice night at home when Jon shanghaied me."

"You mean that you were brooding. It's not healthy, I speak from experience. How are you holding up after-" He wasn't sure how to describe her encounter with her twin.

Sam didn't look at him as she settled beside him on the railing taking the other cup of coffee. "Not too well." She looked out into the night, wondering why she was saying anything, but suddenly she needed to talk and she knew Jack would understand better than anyone. "I trusted her because she was me, or so I thought. Could I really do the things she did, I mean she betrayed her people and killed them without mercy. Do you think there is a chance that I could become her?"

His eyes closed and he did the one thing he promised never to do. He turned slightly as he reached out and touched her cheek. "No Sam, you could never do what she did, no matter what happened to you. I don't begin to understand what Fifth did to her but you're not her and you'll never be."

"How can you say that? She had the same memories I have, my personality, we were shaped by the same crucible and she just got lost somewhere. Why couldn't the same thing happen to me?"

"No, it'll never happen to you. There's one huge difference between you and her, she was alone. We'll never leave you, no matter what happens. You'll never be alone." Lifting his arms, he said, "Now come're."

Sam settled in the circle of his arms and leaned against him, soaking up his strength in a way she never could from Pete. "I thought I could be there for her and help her, but I couldn't. My trust lost us our only advantage."

"We found a way once and we will do it again. Just have faith. It's all we can do keep fighting until the battle's won."

She realized what she was doing and stepped away from him.

"If you ready, we can join the fun. I'm supposed to cut the cake, you can stay out here if you want or you can join us."

Sam finished her cup and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

This one is done but there will be more next week or go to my website and read the next two chapters...


	19. Nighttime Adventures

Author's Note: Thank you as always to my Beta Kamakashi, this story would be here if she hadn't kept me going and pushed me to finish. It would be floundering with the other WIP that have gathered in the black hole I call a harddrive.

Thank you to all my readers and those who have left a review. Light Wolf, that means you too!

**

* * *

Nighttime ****Adventures**

Jon and Cassie were finishing up their nightly dessert run when Nate sat down with a clunk as his laptop hit the table. "Guys, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what do you need?" Jon answered. They hadn't seen much of their friend lately because he was working on some secret project.

Nate shrugged. "I need your help with my Trelawney project. I know the two of you would want to see this. I know you're usually here at this time."

Cassie leaned forward. "What have you found out?"

Opening his laptop, Nate turned it for them to see. "I go this off Stet's email account. I think he's meeting someone tonight. The opening of the Science Building is in two weeks and we still don't know what their plan is. This might be our only chance; I need to find out who he's meeting tonight." He looked over at Cassie and then Jon. "I need you're help. Do you want to come?"

Jon read over the file and then Nate's notes on deciphering the code.

"The new Science building." Jon leaned back in his chair. "That place is watched like a hawk. Why would they choose there to meet? More importantly how are they getting in and how are we?" He looked back at the screen. "The meeting's in two hours and light out is in half an hour." His voice had a strange tone.

Nate leaned forward excited. "Jon, this is bigger than us. You should know that-" He looked at Cassie and then Jon. "I mean after what you've seen."

Jon's eyes narrowed dangerously and his quiet. "Just what have _I_seen?"

"I mean when you were Jack." Nate rushed on to say.

Cassie made a strangled noise of surprise but Jon just studied the older boy. "Just how did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

Nate had never really feared Jon but there was something in the other boy's eyes. He swallowed hard and rushed to explain. "After I found out about the Stargate I kept my eyes out for more information about the SGC. I knew that it would come across mom's desk. She was in a position where she would be told things. Then just before this year started, I came across a file on her desk. It was about the two of you; about what you two are." He looked over at the other two seeing if they had anything to say.

Cassie stared down at her fingers, but Jon looked angrier. "So this is why you tracked us down? You-"

Interrupting, Nate answered, "No, yes." He paused, taking a deep breath in. "My mother always talked about Jack O'Neill. To me he was larger than life, a great hero. Someone she could always count on even if they weren't eye to eye all the times. I have never had a friend like that; I was the new kid more often than not thanks to my parent's jobs. When I found out, you were here I thought that maybe we could be friends. Meeting Cassie that night was a coincidence, I swear. I had planned to meet the two of you at mom's ceremony but I'm not sorry that I was able to help you that night." He nodded to Cassie. "I guess I want to be part of something bigger than myself. I want to make a difference." He pinned Jon with a look. "Can you tell me these Trust guys should be allowed to do whatever they want?"

After a few moments Jon nodded. "If we are going to do anything, we do it my way and only if we can get inside. We'll do this only if we can even get in." He stared hard at Nate. "No heroics, you listen to me and do what I tell you. No arguments."

Solemnly, Nate nodded. "Understood."

Cassie looked over at the door. "We need to go guys or we'll be herded off to the dorms." The boys nodded and Nate grabbed his laptop, and putting it back in his pack and the three of them left the building.

* * *

The Science Building sat on the north east edge of the campus, still fenced off with construction hoarding. It wouldn't be ready for use for another week and the grand opening was in another two.

Cassie, Jon and Nate silently approached the fence. They circled the whole length of it testing here and there for a weakness. Nate was charged with watching for the guards and taking note of their movements.

On the south side they found one. The view of the fence from the building was blocked by a small grove of newly planted trees. The trio slipped past the fence and placed the metal module back into its plinth, then, they crouched low waiting to see what would happen. No light shone on them or voices yelled at them to stop; so Jon took the lead and motioned for the others to follow.

Moving silently into the building, Jon quickly climbed the stairs and motioned for the others to follow. They knew from the email they had to find the lecture hall on the fourth floor.

Reaching the correct landing, they all paused while Jon scanned the hallways looking out the small window while the rest hung back. There were no lights in sight. Jon opened the door and then from below their heard voices coming up through the stairwell.

"Jimmy, why don't we head up to the third floor and take a look. It's about that time now."

Slightly panicked the three of them rushed out into the hallway looking for a place to hide. All they could see was a bank of closed doors on both side. Knowing they had to get out of sight Jon chose one of the doors. He twisted it but the door didn't open. Without any hesitation, he drew out his knife and a small tool.

Jon smiled at Nate's surprised expression. "Rule #9: always carry a knife. A marine sniper I, well Jack met in Iraq, taught me that. Boy was the old man surprised… the Jarhead was right." He looked back at the door they had come through; he couldn't see the flashlights beams yet. "Inside now."

He waited for the rest to enter before following and closed the door as quietly as possible.

The voices were louder now and lights swept the hallway as the two guards tried all the doors. Jon quickly reached out and pushed the button to relock their door. The three of them huddled out of sight of the small window in case one of the guards would look inside.

All of them held their breath as light swept the room but it quickly continued down the hallway. They held still as the footsteps retreated down the hallway. It had been silence for a few minutes Nate moved to leave but Jon grabbed him.

"Wait another minute. They might double back to use this staircase to go to the next floor."

So they stayed where they were until Jon straightened and looked at his watch. "Let's go. I think our destination is just a few more doors down the hall. We have about an hour left until Stet and his buddy show up."

The other two nodded and followed. Without making a sound the trio slipped out into the corridor, moving down the hall and opened the right door.

The room was empty and they began looking for a hiding place. The sweep of the room took longer than Jon would have liked. He was about to order Nate to start on the other side of the room when they heard footsteps. Having found no where else to hide Jon and the rest of them crammed themselves under the oak desk on the stage. Although it was a large desk there wasn't very much room for three mostly grown people.

The door opened and footsteps came toward them down the stairs only to stop and begin to pace. Whoever it was, he/she was nervous.

There was a strange noise that only Jon recognized. Taking their hands, he tapped "Asgard Beam" in Morse into their palms.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Stetson's voice rang out.

Robert Kinsey's voice was harsh. "I told you not to call me that **ever****!**" Then he slapped his son on the side of his head. "No one can know our connection. Not even the Trust."

Rubbing his head Stetson muttered, "Sorry. I was just surprised to see you; that was all. I won't slip up again." He looked at his father for approval.

The man studied his son and nodded. "I have been sent here to find out if you're ready for your mission in a few weeks. You've failed once and the Trust wants to make sure they don't need to send someone else."

"I won't fail you. I know what to do. Do you have what I need?"

Kinsey held out a small vial. "This will go in the Secret Service's coffee an hour before we move. They'll fall asleep and the ship will be able to beam the target on to the ship. Yours is the most important job, Stetson. I cannot accept failure on this."

"Sir, you can count on me." His voice was solemn. "If I may ask Sir…" Stet's voice was now hesitant. "How come you're here? I thought you were out of favor with our friends?"

With a shrug of his shoulders Kinsey said, "That's the way of these things. Sometimes you're in and others you're out. I happen to be circling back in. I can only assume they realized how important I am. Just you wait; soon I'll be back on top." Then he touched the device on his wrist and vanished.

Stetson stood there for another minute before turning and leaving. The door closed with a click and he was gone too.

* * *

The three friends sat unmoving in their cramped space for another five minutes. Jon was the first to tumble out of the space. "Let's get going; I need to think about this." He helped Cassie to her feet and moved toward the exit.

Jon looked down the hall and motioned for them to follow. They had just entered the hallway when two flashlight beams hit them full in the face. "Stop right there! Don't move!"

All three of them raised their hands and knew they were in _deep_ trouble.

* * *

If you don't want to wait until next week to see our Cadets face the music head over to my website (kelleth metheus. com) and read the next two chapters.


	20. Deep, Deep Trouble

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to my beta Kamakashi and to everyone who's been reading this story. Happy Valentine's Day!

**

* * *

Deep****, ****Deep**** Trouble**

Nate, Jon and Cassie sat outside General Shark's office. They waited nervously to be invited inside. For the first time, Jon actually understood why the higher classes called this place "shark feeding tank". The only difference to a real Great White's tank was that this Shark was human and her usual food were AF Cadets and other incompetent idiots.

Luckily, Nate still had his backpack that held the printouts of Stetson's emails and his laptop. They knew there was no excuse for what they had done but it would all be worth it if they stopped the Trust's plan.

Cassie looked at Jon, who looked at Nate. "Are you sure about this?" Nate deferred to Jon's leadership, despite being the senior cadet.

"I don't see another choice. The General needs to know about Stetson and his buddies. Even if we hadn't got caught, I would be here. Decisions like this make good men great soldiers." Jon stared at Haruka's door wondering what he would do if he couldn't serve his country?

The General's secretary looked up at them as she put the phone down. "The General will see you now. Go right in." She nodded to the closed door.

They all got to their feet and moved through the door single file. They lined up shoulder to shoulder and saluted the General, who got to her feet and returned the action.

Haruka looked them over and asked, "What brings the three of you to my office after curfew? I assume it is business, not pleasure?"

It was then she saw the SF. "What is this all about?"

Jon stepped forward. "Ma'am, we were caught in the new science building after hours. It was my fault Cassie and Nate wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me."

Haruka stared at the three Cadets from a moment and finally she nodded. "Continue, Cadet."

Cassie stepped forward before Jon could say another word. "_We_ were in the science building because _we_ found out some information _we_ feel you need to know. It wasn't discovered through proper channels but we are all ready to accept any punishment that you feel justified giving us. We have learned something about the Trust."

The General's eyes widened and she turned to the guard. "Thank you, you may go now Sergeant." The guard saluted and left the room.

The door clicked shut and they all waited. "I want to know how you learned about that group and…" She drew a shuddering breath. "Just what were you thinking? These men aren't kidding around, you could have all been killed!" She stopped. When she resumed, she was hissing. "Explain this. Now!"

Nate was the next to speak. "It began last year when me and another cadet were having difficulties with Cadet Trelawney. I managed to do a little searching in his computer. I discovered he is the illegitimate son of Ex-Vice President Robert Kinsey. I used this information to get him to leave me and the other fourth year Cadet alone. Then when he attacked Cassie-" He cleared his throat. "Cadet Fraiser, I used my questionable skills again to take another look in his computer. I found these." Nate held out the stack of papers to his mother.

"These emails link him to a shadowy group that calls itself the Trust. Both Stetson and Kinsey are members. They have a scheme, they originally planned to implement it during the Change of Command Ceremony but when the PODUS was delayed, they shelved their plan for a later date. Now it's either the Navy/AF game Thanksgiving weekend or the opening of the Science building."

Jon cut in, "We had hoped to know more before bringing it to you but-." He stopped and drew a breath. "We got caught."

The silence stretched out as Haruka studied the emails. None of them dared to speak as they waited to hear her verdict on the emails and their actions.

Finally the General lifted a file from her desk and place them inside. "I thank you Cadets but I cannot condone your methods. You have supplied us with the last piece of a puzzle General O'Neill and I have been looking for the last month or so since he encountered the Trust. Since then he and his men have been tracking their movements the best they can with the help of Agent Barrett. They have uncovered a plot to kidnap the President while he was visiting the Academy earlier this year and it seems they plan to try again. We didn't know who their contact was within the Academy, we never suspected it was one of the Cadets and if we had, my bucket-carrier, err, Cadet Trelawney wouldn't have been on the list. As for the punishment, that will have to come later. Right now, we have to bring Jack up to speed and we have some planning to do."

Haruka picked up the phone and called her assistant. "Yoakum, you might as well head home but first I need to speak with General O'Neill. Tell him it's about the Trust."

"Yes ma'am. Should I call Captain Saliba?"

"No. He doesn't have clearance yet." She sighed. Getting her aide-de-camp read in on the secrets of the world was another can of worms she so didn't want to deal with.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

No one said a word while they waited for Jack's call. Haruka could tell the Cadets were scared and she was glad. She had faith that Jon could have handled himself but Cassie and Nate had no experience. No, Nate and Cassie needed to know their actions were unacceptable.

Suddenly there was the funny noise they'd heard in the lecture hall and Jack appeared in his BDUs. "So what's up Haruka? What did ya find out?"

Nate's eyes went very big and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he gained control once more.

Haruka ignored her son. She'd had a similar reaction the first time Jack had done it to her. Nodded to the Cadets. "These three found the last piece; report Cadet O'Neill."

As Jack listened to Jon give a succinct description of their investigations over the last few months. Jack looked over the three of them, his eyes fell on Nate. The boy looked familiar but he wasn't sure where from. "And you are Cadet?"

Nate snapped to attention. "Cadet Jonathan McRae-_Shark_, Sir," he intoned, stressing his mother's name proudly.

Jack looked over at Haruka. "This is your son?"

"Yes, and if you hadn't ducked out of the Change of Command Reception like you were on fire I would have introduced you then."

Jack looked at each of the Cadets and then Haruka. "So we know the plan but what are we going to do about it?"

"We can get to that in a minute but first." She pointed at the three Cadets. "You will be included in this but you'll take the task you're assigned and nothing else. Also you will be punished for your night time wanderings but after we get this settled."

All three of them nodded.

She looked at Jack. "I have the plans of the science building. Now let's get to work."

* * *

That it for this week more next Monday. If you can't wait to read the next chapter head over to my website kellethmetheus. com, and read the next two chapters. :0)


	21. Thanksgiving and Good Wishes

**Author's Note:** Thanks as always to my beta Kamakashi. This would never have been done without you.

**

* * *

Thanksgiving**** and**** Good**** Wishes**

Days past and Thanksgiving drew closer. Cassie and Jon spent their weekdays in class and their weekends at Jack's house. Occasionally Sam would join them when she was Pete-free.

Cassie and Jon planned a large dinner and invited SG-1 to join them. The event would take place at Jack's house. Then on Friday they would watch the Navy/Air Force game, attend the opening of the new science building and the fancy reception that followed in the evening.

That weekend would be the staging ground for Cassie to put her plan in motion since Pete would be going to visit his family and Sam wasn't able to go because of the Reception and Presidential Visit.

On Thursday morning Sam was the first to arrive. Jon was still getting the turkey ready to put in the oven when the doorbell rang.

Drying his hands, he headed to the front door. Sam quickly wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, only to let him go again when she saw Cassie, coming up behind him. The younger woman was immediately embraced as well. "Cassie, I love you. Never forget that please." Sam told her before letting her go.

Cassie smiled. "I love you too, Sam. Thanks for coming today. I know Pete wanted you to come with him to his parents but Jon and I are thankful you're here with us."

"I know. I wanted to go to Pete's parents' house but there just wasn't time. I'm on duty this weekend and it just didn't make sense to go all the way down to San Francisco for the day. Can I help?"

Jon shook his head. "I have it all under control. Everyone else should be here soon. Why don't you go find Jack? I think he's out on the deck with cup of coffee. Here's one for you now, shoo!"

Sam took the cup with a laugh and saluted. "Yes sir."

Without stopping Sam headed through the kitchen and out on to the deck. Without looking up Jack asked, "You get kicked out too?"

"Yep. Didn't even let me try to help out. Jon has this thing all planned out with military precision. I can cook you know. I just don't. There's not much point when you live alone."

Jack snorted. "Sure Carter. I'll believe that."

"Well, sir, I'll just have to prove it to you. What is your favorite kind?"

Shocked, Jack looked at Sam. "Apple why?"

Finishing her coffee, she smiled a devious smile. "Because I'm gonna make you one."

"Ah, Carter you don't have to do that." Jack tried.

Looking very innocent Sam said, "Oh, but I want to sir. Just give me a minute or two. At dinner I'll make sure you get a huge slice." She grabbed his empty cup. "Need a refill?" and then headed inside.

Closing the door behind her Sam called, "Cassie, where do you want the pies? I left them in the car."

Looking up at Sam, Cassie said, "Sam, I told you not to bother I'm making the pies."

"You told me you were making pumpkin but Jack hates them so I brought a couple of apple ones. Those are his favorite."

Cassie looked over at Jon with a told you so expression on her face. "Ah just put them on the counter and I'll cook them."

"I'll be back in a minute." Sam disappeared through the house and returned a few minutes later with two pies ready to be baked. She set them on the counter and Jon came over sniffing them longingly.

"Apple. Hmmm, I love apple. Sam will you marry me and make me pies?" Jon's words were a joke but everyone looked up shocked by them.

Jon swallowed hard. "I uh, sorry Sam. I wasn't thinking. Just forget I said anything at all."

Sam laughed still a little uncomfortable. "Well now you have to let me help. I peel a mean potato, how about you?"

"I guess we'll find out." Jon motioned to the bag lying on the counter.

Jon looked at Cassie wondering he if set them two steps forward or back again?

* * *

By the time to doorbell rang for the last time at noon the potatoes were done and Jon went to answer it.

Nate and Haruka stood on the doorstep. "Come in the others are watching the football game while Cassie and I finish up. Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours or so." He said leading them into the family room where the rest of the guests were sprawled out on couches, chairs or the floor.

Cassie came out to the kitchen. "Who was it-" Her eyes fell on Nate. "I'm so glad your here no one should be alone on a holiday." She threw her arms around Nate. "You have to have a piece of my pumpkin pie. It's the first one I have ever made."

Nate's gaze swiveled to Jon as his eyes filled with panic but Jon just gave him thumbs up and rubbed his tummy to tell Nate that the pie would be edible.

As Cassie pulled away she turned to Haruka. "I'm glad that you are here too ma'am." Cassie ended the statement with a salute.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Haruka said, "Thank you. Please while we're here call me Haruka. I get enough Ma'am and other formalities to make me want to crash a plane. On a day like today I want to be just Haruka."

A smile crossed Cassie's face. "Then call me Cassie as well. Now make yourself at home. Jon and I have a few things to finish up."

"Let me know if the Vikings or the Broncos are winning." Jon requested as he followed Cassie back to the kitchen, leaving Haruka and Nate on the threshold of the living room.

* * *

As soon as Sam saw Haruka, she got to her feet, more out of habit than ceremony. She felt a little silly and held out her hand to cover it. "Haruka, it's good to see you. Have you met Teal'c yet?" she motioned between the two people.

Haruka let go of Sam's hand. "It's good to see you too Sam, and no, I haven't met Teal'c until now." Turning to the Jaffa she said, "I feel I must thank you for all you have done for this planet."

He took her hand. "It is good to meet you General Shark. O'Neill has spoken highly of you to me. He considers you a great friend." He nodded to Nate who was hovering at his mother's shoulder. "And is this your son?"

"Yes, this is Nate." Haruka presented him.

Nate took Teal'c hand gushing, "Someday I hope to be a good of warrior as you are sir. I mean you have seen and done some truly amazing things-"

At that point Haruka grasped her son's shoulder. "Nate, why don't you see if Cassie and Jon need help in the kitchen." She waited until the boy was gone and asked, "Where's Jack?"

Startled by the question Sam stumbled for the answer, "Ah, he's in the study. He said he had some paperwork to finish."

Nodding her head knowingly she left the room. It didn't take her long to find he quarry.

Just as Sam said, he was hiding in his study with his paperwork piled up around him, untouched, while he stared off into space.

"Busy I see." She smirked, startling him.

"Kisame, how are you?"

Stepping into the room she answered. "Fine and you?"

His sigh was long as deep. "Not so good. I have got Replicators knocking at my door, a half Ascended Goa'uld floating around the galaxy with a chip on his shoulder and some guys who call themselves the Trust planning to kidnap the President in my backyard." He looked up at her. "Also my best friend's missing somewhere in space and I can't do anything to help him."

Haruka's laugh was harsh. "I thought I had a lot on my plate." She sat down in the chair across from him. "Daniel will come back, you know; he always does."

Jack smiled. "Sam said the same thing this morning and I can only hope that she's right."

Looking at the file open on his desk she asked, "Any luck finding that Al'kesh?"

"Nope it would go much easier if we had the _Prometheus_ but they were long gone before we found out about this and the _Daedalus_is still months away from being any use. Carter's got the dampeners all rigged up and we think we can block them from beam Hayes up but I'm sure these guys will have a plan B."

"Just be glad we have a heads up. This could be so much worse. Too many times we learn about things like this too late and things go south really fast. I hated to do it but I have as many men on call that I could get my hands on. They are all briefed and ready for Saturday. From what the Cadets heard they plan to make their move at the gala. It makes horrid sense – it'll have all the big wigs."

Jack snorted. "You and me included. Do I really have to wear my monkey suit?" He asked, referring to the formal evening dress uniform.

"Yes you do and all your rack not just the ones you feel you deserve." Her smile was more of a smirk.

"All right, _imoto__-__sama_ (younger sister, rare; often mocking)." Then his smile faded. "How are you really doing?"

"Actually quite well. I felt like I was drowning for a while but I have kept my head above water for a while and now that my replacement as the Vice-Commandant is there, it's easier."

A silence fell but neither felt the need to break it. Haruka read over the final security layout for the gala while Jack read through the stack of reports he's brought home to work on.

"Should've known you'd be in here." Jon entered the den and grabbed the papers from Haruka and the file from Jack. "Out!" He pointed his finger at the door. "Watch a little football and then we'll eat the turkey. No more work."

The two generals got to their feet. "Yes, sir!" They both gave Jon a mock-salute and led the way out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was a loud and happy occasion. There was more than enough food for everyone. Cassie's pumpkin pie was devoured as well as Sam's apple ones.

At the meal's end everyone drifted back into the living room where Jack had set up a card table. In his hands were a deck of Rook cards.

Haruka groaned. "Jack, there are too many to play."

Jack sat down dealing out one card for everyone. "No, there aren't. We'll play Spit in the Ditch. Come on everyone sit down."

Haruka hesitated but sat down lifting her one card.

Nate hung back unsure. "I don't know how to play."

Jack looked up. "It's easy. The card with the bird on it beats all and this color." He flipped over the top card to reveal a yellow 8. "Is trump. Now you take a look at your card and you have to decide if you'll take the hand or not. Oh and one is high."

Nate sat down and picked up his card green two. Unlikely he would win. He was about to ask how they were to bid when everyone else's fist hit the table."

Jon said, "There will be seven hands up with trump and seven hands down without trump. Show the number of bids you think you can take with your fingers like this." Jon pointed out one finger. "Ready?"

Nate scanned the room. "Sure."

"All right then one two three." Fists pounded the table and fingers flew.

An hour later Nate was five hundred in the hole and Jon won. Jon jumped up cheering only to be cut off by the ringing of Jack's phone.

Everyone froze as the little device played its shrill song.

"Hello?" Jack said as he answered the phone.

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up the phone. He turned to Sam. "Daniel's been found. The _Prometheus_ had made contact. They're coming home because of the damage they sustained. Everyone present and accounted for."

Sam jumped to her feet. "What about Atlantis? When will he get here?"

"Another two weeks but you can talk to Daniel now if you want." Jack said holding out his hand.

"Sure let's go." She grabbed his hand without even thinking about it and the two of them were gone.

* * *

Another chapter done. I love to hear what you think. More is up next week but if you can't wait the next two chapters are on my website. Kellethmetheus. com.

The card game they are playing is called Spit in the Ditch but it is a form of Rook and is very much like Whist. It was taught to me by my husband's family. We don't get together without playing it in this form or actual rook depending on the number of players.


	22. Issues With Cranberry Juice

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter enjoy. Thanks always to my beta Kamakashi for all her help. Kamakashi I will get those edits done today, I promise. ;0)

I'm also issuing a Pete warning for this chapter... Don't complain you were warned.

**

* * *

Issues ****with**** Cranberry ****Juice**

Sam stood in front of her mirror, trying to do something with her hair, but it was just too short. In the past she would have called Janet. Her friend would have been able to create a miracle out of whatever hairstyle Sam would have sported at the time but Janet was gone and she was left to her own limited devices.

The door bell rang. Dropping the strand of hair she had been playing with, Sam headed toward the door, grateful for the distraction.

She opened the door to find Pete standing on her doorstep, frowning.

"So you couldn't come to Mother's because you're working huh?" Pete asked as he pushed passed her into the house.

Sam rubbed her temples, she really didn't want to do this again, but it seemed that she would have to. "I told you that I can't Pete. I have to-" Sam opened the door wider to let him in.

When he saw what she was wearing, his eyes narrowed and she could tell he was angry. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip, pushing her up against the wall in her hallway. "Well it looks like you got a hot date to me!"

Fury contorted his face until Pete didn't look like himself. Sam could have easily broken the hold and restrained or even hurt Pete, but she wanted to try to reason with him first.

"I told you Pete that I have to attend a reception tonight at the Academy. I've been ordered to attend due to my position at the SGC. We went over this already."

Pete's hold on her relaxed slightly. "I thought you wore your dress uniform to things like that? I didn't expect to see you ready to go clubbing? Looking like a slut."

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before pushing Pete away. Tonight he was getting on her nerves and the ring on her hand was beginning to feel like a shackle (again). "It depends on what the reception is, when, and where; as well as what I'm told to wear." A full ache was forming at her temples and she wished Pete would leave.

His manner instantly changed and he became more boyish as he smiled. "I came to see if you could beg off and come with me to mom's house. I got called in to work yesterday and so they had to delay dinner until tomorrow, but I guess you can't come, can you?" His expression was now one of a hopeful puppy wanting a treat.

Sam shook her head. "I can't, Pete, I already told you. I have been ordered to attend by General Kerrigan. Now can you leave so I can finish getting ready? The General is picking me up soon."

Pete, who had moved to her fridge and poured himself a glass of cranberry juice, spun around, flinging the red juice across the front of Sam's powder blue dress. "Why is the _General_ picking you up?"

In horror Sam stared at her now ruined dress, shaking her head. "Brigadier General Haruka _Kanata __Jasmine__ Shark_ is picking me up. Now get out Pete! Don't call me until I call you."

She didn't wait to see if he left; instead she calmly walked down the hall, slamming her bedroom door. Leaning against the wood Sam took a deep breath, holding it until she heard him leave.

Blowing out the breath, she tried to calm down as she walked over to her closet. She had chosen this dress specifically because if something happened she would have been able to move and be of use. All of her other dresses were a little too short or cut too low to be appropriate, or too long and tight if she needed to be running after some bad guys.

Fighting tears she picked up the phone, it rang once and then twice. "Shark residence." Nate answered the phone.

"I need to talk to your mother." Sam said, hoping her emotional unrest couldn't be heard in her voice.

"Just let me get her." The she heard him call, "Mom, phone for you, it's Colonel Carter."

Sam fought to gather her control as she heard Haruka's voice came over the phone. "I know you told me that I had to wear a dress but I-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "My only dress I had isn't wearable anymore. I'm going to wear my Mess Dress. I just wanted to let you know."

"Sam, don't do that. I have something you can wear. Do you need my address?"

Sam shook her head and realized that the General couldn't see her. "No, I know where you live. I'll be there in less than half an hour."

"I'll see you here. Hurry, we're expected at the reception in three hours."

"I'll be there as soon as I can and Haruka-" Sam stopped unsure what to say.

"Don't mention it. Just get over here."

"Yes, ma'am. I see you soon." Sam said as she hung up the phone.

With a slightly heavy heart Sam looked at herself in the mirror over her dresser as she played with her ring. The ruined dress lay on the bed as a possible sign of things to come. Pete had already checked into her background and followed her while she was working. Would he ever truly trust her or could she him?

Sam grabbed the dress and threw it in the trash can as she closed the front door; her left hand was ring-less, leaving her step lighter.

* * *

Cassie stood in her bathroom pushing bobby pins into her hair to hold it in place. She heard Jon knock on the door. "Cassie you need to hurry up. We need to pick up Nate. He doesn't want to ride over with his mother in the limo but if he's still there when it leaves he'll have to."

Pushing the last one into place, Cassie smiled. "I'm done. Why don't you go clean all the trash out of your truck so that he has somewhere to sit?"

From the other side of the door John snorted. "I'll have you know that we're taking Jack's and it's all clean. I even washed it earlier today so shake a leg."

"In a minute. Grab my coat and I'll meet you at the front door."

"You have two minutes and then I'm coming in there after you!"

Laughing Cassie checked her makeup before drawing a breath and stepped. She would have loved to wear the heels she'd originally bought to wear with this dress but if things went south as they were expected to she didn't want to try chasing bad guys in three inch heels. Besides, the dress hid the flats nicely.

Jon was waiting at the front door holding her coat. He was wearing his Cadet Mess dress uniform and when he turned Cassie heard him suck in his breath. "You look fabulous!"

Slowly, she turned to allow Jon to help her into her coat. "You don't look so bad yourself. Shall we go before we get roped into riding in Jack's limo?"

Jon nodded as he pulled on his dress trench coat and opened the door for Cassie.

"Just you two wait one minute. I never saw either of you off to prom or any other dance so I want a picture." Jack grinned as he held out the camera to prove his intentions.

The two cadets suffered through the pictures and then made a run for it before Jack figured out that the camera also had a movie mode.

* * *

Haruka watched Nate opened the door, ushering Sam inside. The first thing she noticed about the Lt Colonel was the fact she'd been crying and the second was her engagement ring missing. Nodding to Nate, the twen left them alone discreetly.

"Sam something happened. Tell me please?" Haruka's voice was kind and Sam couldn't help but spill the whole story.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Sam, leading her down the hall as a plan formed in her mind.

Sam pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes, hoping not to ruin her mascara. "So what do you have for me to wear?"

"A very peculiar kimono my dear. Follow me. I have everything you need, don't you worry."

* * *

There you have it. If you can't wait to see what happens next check out my website and read the next two chapters. I have also started posting another fic called Dreams of the Soul. This one is a Sam/Jack story and a sequel to Wishes of the Heart. Check that one there too if you like.


	23. Sam, Haruka and Kimonocraziness

**Author's Note**: Japanese language doesn't have plurals. 1 kimono, 2 kimono… you get the pic.  
The explanations for some of the words are found at the end of the chapter.  
Chapter by courtesy of the editor, Kamikashi because you have to let a beta, editor have fun once and a while.

* * *

**Sam****, ****Haruka ****and ****Kimono****craziness**

"I'm really grateful ma'am for offering this, although… I don't know a thing about putting on a kimono." Sam followed the two Sharks into a room of the house which seemed to consist of nothing but a big mirror wall with a dresser table in the corner, a low Japanese table, a closet and several sideboards covering the other three walls. The floor was covered in real tatami mats. Her hosts were carrying something which Sam assumed to be some kind of clothes valet for kimono, a black kimono stand. They set it down beside another one of the like, but in dark cherry red.

"Don't worry Sam; we both grew up with that. You could call it tradition, heritage…" Haruka grinned. "Nate, I will call you later for the finisher. Thanks for helping me with the Iko."

"Hai, douzo." The young cadet bowed slightly and left, grinning. It didn't go unnoticed. "That boy will be my death one day…" The older officer shook her head.

"What did you mean with finisher?" Sam wondered. "For what do you need someone else to help you dress?"

Haruka opened the dresser, which had sliding paper doors, and the younger woman realized the small room was essentially one big wardrobe. Flat wood boxes filled the boards of the closet and on the walls, and in the dresser, a row of Japanese sandals stood at the bottom. Haruka fetched two boxes and placed them on the table. "Well, here we are… since it's still autumn, we have to choose the pattern accordingly." She turned to the sideboard on the left. "The last part of a kimono to be put on is the up to 7.5 metres long Obi sash. It's so heavy you need help to put it on, and even the shorter ones are kind of tricky to tie. Nate learned long ago how to tie the most important knots."

Sam gasped. "And how can I be of any _use_ in these?" she exclaimed, thinking of the Trust.

Kisame grinned. "Don't worry; there _are_ some tricks to move in this. We won't wear any inconvenient zori flip-flops, the ones with the heels… First the underwear though." She opened the boxes to reveal some kind of undergarment set: Tabi – big toe socks, a white under-kimono and another patterned one, several sashes to tie everything in place, and a few thin pads. "Now strip to your underwear and put on the socks and the hadajuban, the white undershirt and the skirt, I'll air out the kimono… hmm… which one would suit you, I wonder? And before you do, don't forget to put on the shorts, we want to be prepared after all."  
The General shifted through the boards, which held about 20-30 boxes made of a light-coloured, non-lacquered wood, some small, some taking a whole board. "Ah, here! That's just what the evening calls for… and for me… hmm, well, I guess I just go and indulge myself for once in a while and wear the Kurotomesode… although, Allen isn't here… maybe the new Homongi will do… ah! There we are." Pulling out one of the bigger boxes from the shelf, she opened it and slowly unfolded its contents and hung it on the red stand to air out. "Yes, this will just do for me. For you however…"

Sam did as instructed, putting on the shorts and the white undergarment, a bit unsure first, but then she noticed there was only _one__way_ to put the socks and the underwear on, so she complied. But the kimono The Shark had pulled out made her stop. It was an art piece.

"Holy Hannah… is that for me?" Dark, nearly Air Force blue in colour, the silvery pattern rising from the hemline spoke of autumn: Chrysanthemums, Chinese bellflowers and other autumn flowers, cranes and other birds were in flight towards the left shoulder, into a starry night, the pattern was flowing over the shoulders, seams and the sleeves of the kimono; it was a sight to behold.

Haruka didn't turn around, pulling out an even bigger box instead. "No, it would be inappropriate for a woman still unmarried. It's a homongi tsukesage, a kimono for married women. The name means visiting dress, pattern attached below. Also, it's **new**; I've never worn it before, so… I wouldn't even lend it to my daughter. I ordered it to celebrate my promotion. No, you are going to wear… where do I have the blasted thing again…? ah! Here!" Setting the box on the table, she carefully unfolded the kimono within and placed it on the other stand, leaving the tissue paper wrappings in the box.

Even Sam, who didn't know that much about the traditional Japanese garment _knew_ that this one was rather special. Red-orange-gold gradient dyed, made from heavy figured silk, its pattern was simple, but the kimono was patterned all over, and obviously hand-painted. A red Japanese Maple tree grew from the hemline, its autumnal leaves flying on a gentle breeze into a lightly clouded sky, orange-red from the harvest sun. Faint butterflies joined them. Long, swinging sleeves with more flying autumnal leaves and butterflies completed the picture. "Oh my god…"

"THIS… is what an _unmarried_ woman wears on formal occasions: a Furisode – the swinging sleeves kimono. This special one I got for my 21st birthday, becoming hatachi: coming of age. The Kaede is a traditional autumn pattern and means serenity." Haruka smiled and put the boxes away. Then she changed into the tabi and the skin-wear, tying it firmly to her body. "You're going to catch fireflies like that."

That shut Sam's mouth and spurred her into talking animatedly. "This is stunning. Beautiful. And I can really wear it to the reception?"

Haruka nodded curtly. "As long as you follow a few rules to keep it clean and wrinkle-free: Use only one hand to eat and reach for things, you'll need the other to restrain the sleeves, always wipe your hands on a handkerchief before touching it, always put the feet first on the floor when you get up, don't lean back when you sit on a chair and don't cross your legs."

Simple thing. "Got it."

"All right, then lift your arms, I have to pad you so the kimono stays straight. All kimono are one-size, you fold, tuck and tie it to adjust it to your size. Unless you're exceptionally tall or large." Wrapping and tying a harness with various pads on it in place, Sam's bodily curves were levelled out with a few well-practised moves. Then she tied her own padding in place. "Now, the nagajuban… that's the actual under-kimono… do as I do." Putting on a gold-coloured thin kimono robe, she tied it with a narrow woven sash which ends she tucked away, and folded and tucked the garment until it was adjusted to her height; that is, falling to her ankles. As Sam struggled with the levelling, Haruka shook her head. "On the other hand, I talked you into this, I might as well do as I was taught and help you. Wait, and for Kami-sama's sake, stand _still_!"

Sam stopped trying to mimic the older woman unsuccessfully, and lifted her arms again so her host could tie the robe in place. "Sorry. I said already, I've never done this before." Her nagajuban was the same as her host's, golden yellow with in-woven butterflies.

"Don't worry. Well, next is the date-eri collar… hmm…" Haruka opened the boxes the Furisode and the Homongi had been in and returned with two fake collars, one light blue and one golden yellow, like the sun at noon. "Luckily, I store the matching ones always with the kimono; unlike my mother, I am not confident in choosing accessories piece by piece. I keep everything in sets. Here we go."

"A detachable collar? Why?" Letting down her arms again, Sam was positively puzzled.

Haruka slipped on the light blue one, tying it on her front after wrapping the straps once around her waist. "A reminder of the times when it was custom to wear _another_ kimono in a matching colour under the first. Nowadays, it helps defining the collar-line." She handed Sam the golden one. "Here, that shouldn't be too difficult. Left over right; and then tie it like I did."

"Okay… Done."

"_Ii__desu__yo_(Very good)." Inspecting Carter's work, she nodded approvingly. "Preparations complete. Now, time to call the dresser." She went to the door. "Nate, it's time."

"Yes ma'am." The young cadet waltzed in, dressed in full Mess Dress but for the shoes and cap, and inspected the two chosen kimono. "Excellent choices, hahaue (honourable mother). You two will steal the show from the president." He snatched the blue for his mother. "Given the fact that the other one is totally out of line for you hahaue, I take it you are going to indulge yourself and wear the new one tonight." He slipped it over his mother's shoulders and arms.

"Correct. Now, make sure we can run in these if necessary."

"Hai!" After a short search, Nate picked up two boxes from the far-off shelf covering the only window and placed them on the table. Sam noticed finally that each one of them had a few Japanese characters over them, and the shelves were marked in a similar manner. Judging from the fact that the other two with the same signs over them were filled with the bigger boxes and The Shark had taken kimono out of them, the calligraphy sign on the window-side wall most likely meant "sash".

The young cadet opened the first box and took out a wrapping sash and a narrow woven belt. Inside laid another, wider sash made of stiff-lined, beautifully weave-patterned silver-grey and light-blue silk brocade (a cloud pattern), shining in the dim light. The obi. "First Koshi-himo, then date-jime…" he murmured. Hanging the date-jime wrapping sash around his neck, the young man folded and tied the kimono in place, falling on the ankles, and then carefully straightened the garment until it was wrinkle-free, and sitting relatively tight and straight-lined. "Well, I think that's it…"

Taking a critical look in the mirror, Haruka smiled. "_Sô__desu__._ (That's right.) Go on."

"Yes ma'am!" Using the light blue koshi-himo wrap, the teen hid the folds he created to adjust the length and straightened the image even more. "Now, there's a question kaa-chan (mum)… which knot? That's one of baabaachan's (granny's) simpler maru obi. So, Taiko would be too… normal."

Kanata grinned faintly. "I agree. Something different from the repertoire would be nice, hmm… on the other hand, that obi simply calls for a Taiko, and I am not the one who wants to impress today, I just want to indulge myself a bit. Do you have a better idea?"

Nate turned to the wall where a poster hung, apparently with several sash bows on it. "I rather would go with a Chidori musubi, a plover bow. Simple, nice and sharp, and it won't interfere with movement that much. And I don't need an instruction for it."

"You really… good choice." Haruka chuckled. "Get on; we're on a time limit. 40 minutes to go. Still got hair to worry about."

"Hai." What followed now Sam would never forget, as it was more complicated than anything she had ever seen considering clothing: Folding one part in half, wrapping around twice, inserting a silk-covered tin plate, the obi-ita, to keep it from wrinkling as he explained, and then finally tying the actual bow on the back, it was highly confusing. Apparently though, he had done this more than once already, for he needed only so around five minutes to do this. "Well… I think that's it." Carefully, he pulled at the back of the collar until it revealed a bit of the back of the neck and was shaped like a "u".

The grateful smile he got out of his mother said more than enough. "Perfect. Give me the obi-age and the obi-jime please." The corresponding objects were a scarf-like, relatively short sash for the bustle-line and a braided round silk cord, in the same light blue as the date-eri collar. Pulling the cord through the bow, she made a double-knot in front of and tucked the ends away, on top of the obi, dividing it in half; then she tied the bustle-sash in the same manner above the actual obi and tucked it under it so it just barely showed. "What are you staring at? Get to work flyboy! Bow of the day is a Tateya musubi, the Standing arrow."

"Hai…" Nate slapped his forehead, embarrassed, and began to dress Sam. However, the chosen kimono made him curious, but he didn't want to offend Sam, so he spoke in Japanese.  
"_Ano__o__-__kaa__-__chan__… __kono__kimono__wa__totemo__kireina__chuburisode__desu__; __demo__, __chûsa__-__sama__wa__hitorimono__dewa__arimasen__… __naniyue__desu__ka__? __Kore__wa__kaa__-__chan__no__seijin__shiki__no_ _chuburisode__desu__yo__.  
_(Uh mum, this kimono is a really beautiful short sleeve furisode, but… the Colonel isn't single… why [did you choose it]? That was your coming-of-age ceremony furisode after all.)"

The General had sat down in the traditional seiza kneel at the low dresser, fixing her hair and make-up. In the mirror-wall, her son noticed her conspirative smile. "_Chûsa__-__san__no__konyakusha__wa__sondaisonna__**yatsu**__de__, __motto__ayabunde__iru__. __Yokunai__. __Yuurei__wa__ii__; __kare__wa__kanojo__o__aisuru__kara__yo__. __Mendokusakutte__, __damare__! __Hatarake__!  
_ (The Colonel's fiancé is an arrogant, presumptuous **something**, and is very mistrusting. [He] is no good [for her]. 'Ghost' [Yuurei = Ghost, Jack's call sign translated to Japanese] is [a] good [/better choice], because he loves her. T'is troublesome, [so] shut up! [Get back to] Work!)"

Nate chuckled at the idea. His mother was matchmaking! With a _kimono_! That was going to be fun… "_Sô__desu__ne__… __Demo__…_ (Oh, really… but…)" He started to tie the obi, a lively-patterned gold-color based maru sash, patterned with embroidered autumnal ginkyo leaves and butterflies, as ordered into a Tateya musubi, and as such, it involved an additional pad to be tied in.

"_Damare__! _(SHUT UP!)" she hissed, in a tone which made Nate fight the instinct to snap to to attention.

"Yes ma'am! _Sumimasen__, __junshô__-__sama__!_ (Sorry, General!)" Tying Sam's bustle-sash (purple, like the obi-jime) in place and puffing it out lightly, he pulled her collar into a "V"-shape, exposing her neck. Then, the young cadet slithered back and, to hide the blush at the reprimand, he went to the only closet in the room not associated with the dresser and got out a jewelery lock-box.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Sam didn't really like the idea of not understanding a single word, and on top of that, she had the distinct feeling she was the topic of the discussion.

Nate placed the lock-box on the dresser. "Your kimono," they answered simultaneously.

"Uh-huh…"

Wrapping her hair up in a bun, Haruka Kanata Jasmine Shark used one of the sets in the box to pin up and decorate her hair in autumnal style – two two-pronged cyan bone hair sticks with Chinese bellflowers on the ends and a black half-round comb with a lone chrysanthemum on it. The finisher however was a bobby pin with a small triangle on it. A shark tooth. "He just wondered why I chose to give you my own coming-of-age Furisode." Apart from the hair-jewelery, she only wore small earrings, a silk choker with a star pendant and her combined engagement and wedding ring, all rather subdued, but made of platinum.

Sam sat down on the offered low stool. "And why did you?"

The facial expression of the General was unreadable. "It's the only autumn Furisode I have around. The other one I gave my daughter." She got up and started to groom Sam's short blonde tresses.

Well, that made more sense. "Oh."

Nate suppressed a snort. _If__ you __only __knew__…_

"It's so short… you know, a ponytail would do nicely as well with your duties. Oh well…" Using only very few clips, bobby pins, all with maple leaves and butterflies, and a half-round comb with four ginkgo leaves as back, Sam's hair turned slowly into an extension of the kimono and obi pattern. "There, all finished."

Sam gasped. "Thank you! How…"

"Having a state-of-the-art ex-geisha as your mother helps being aware of fashion. If there was one thing my mother was brutal about, it was ingraining the art of wearing a kimono. That includes the hairstyles. Nate…"

Her son complied immediately. "Here are the kinchaku bags. I suggest you put your gun in it, ma'am." Kinchaku were handbags, in the very sense of the word bag – small bags made from the same or similar material as the corresponding kimono, just big enough for a wallet, some make-up and maybe a small Berretta or Walter. "Hahaue, here are your knifes." Two smaller combat knifes, with arm/leg straps were placed on the table, aside from the blue kinchaku.

"Ah, thank you. Get the foldable raincoats and the zori please, and make sure they're flat!" Pulling up the right sleeve, she tied one of the knives to the forearm. "Nate, please, the other one…"

The young man just stopped by the door to put out the zori slippers, then went back to his now standing mother and fastened the other utility knife to her left lower leg. "Well, I think that's it. By the way, here are the contents of your purse mum." He put a thin, transparent nylon kimono raincoat, a wallet, an Air Force ID key card and a small tin with lip balm into the blue kinchaku.

"_Dômo __arigatô__go zaimasu__._ (Thank you very much.)"

Nate bowed slightly. "_Douzo__. _(You're welcome) Here's your purse, Colonel, and the raincoat."

"Thanks." Sam quickly sorted her belongings into the small bag.

"Looks like we're all finished, and still 25 minutes until the party. Well done son." Haruka bowed formally to her son.

Nate returned the bow and then, he saluted smartly. "My pleasure, _junshô__-__sama_."

"_Junshô_? That's the second time he calls you that."

"Brigadier General," said General translated, stepping into the corridor and thus into a pair of dark blue zori, made of brocade silk, kinchaku in hand. "Your zori slippers are here. Shoes are a big no-no on tatami."

The slippers Nate had chosen for her were orange-red brocade silk. "I feel kinda different…"

"The person makes the kimono. Literally. So don't run around unless necessary, and don't make big steps. It ruins the image otherwise. If we really have to run, take the corners of your kimono and under-kimono and tuck them into the obi."

"Got it."

* * *

AN: Encyclopedia of kimono craziness and Japanese:

Iko: Kimono or sash display stand, like a man's clothes valet.

Kimono: Literally "thing (mono) to wear/to be put on over the shoulders (ki)", the classical Japanese clothing. Unless you are exceptionally short, tall or big, one size fits all – the apparel is folded, tucked and tied to adjust to the wearer's size.  
The two types in the story are two women's kimono, a homongi (visiting dress), tsukesage-dyed ([Pattern] attached below) since the pattern rises from the hemline, a very formal kimono for married women, and a chûburisode (short-sleeved Furisode), the second-most formal kimono for single women (most formal is naturally the Ôburisode with extra-long sleeves). Furisode means swinging/shaking sleeves, and is basically a wearable wedding availability advertisement.  
The one Haruka mentions first is a Kurotomesode (Black attached sleeves), the formal, ceremonial black kimono of a married woman with five crests and patterned only below the waist.

Kinchaku: One of many possible Japanese handbags, both for men and women. Bag in the very sense of the word. Look here for description: http:/ www. kimono- yukata- market. com/ catalogue/ bag/ (don't forget to kill the spaces).

Taiko Musubi: Drum/Taiko Bridge bow: the classical arc-shaped obi bow. Has several variations.

Chidori Musubi: Plover bow. An arrow-shaped, crisp and nice simple sash bow, mostly worn by married women.

Tateya Musubi: A smart, crisp bow in the form of a big, angled classical bowknot, appropriate for unmarried women wearing a Furisode, and it is also the appropriate bow for the Wedding kimono. Look here: http:/ www. sgm. co. jp/ kituke/ 02aaeo/ 04furisode/ 04_1/ (delete the spaces)

About Japanese language: Notice that Nate speaks formal, long form Japanese, to show his respect to his mother. Haruka however speaks in a clipped, informal fashion (short forms), which is only acceptable among friends and family. Additionally, it adds a rude note to how she speaks of Potato-head, that yatsu (ass, literally: "that one").

All information about kimono courtesy of Yamanaka Norio (山中典士、 in Japanese, family name first) and his book "The book of Kimono".


	24. Plots Inside of Plots

**Author's Note:** _Happy Pii Day_! Hope you enjoy this chapter we're over half way now and rolling down the hill. Glad to see you're all back here once more. Sit back and enjoy the ride...

**

* * *

Plots ****inside ****of**** Plots**

There was a honk and a rumble as Jon pulled up in front of Haruka's house. Leaving Cassie in the truck, he went up to the door and knocked. Nate answered with his coat and wedge in hand.

"You ready to go or do you need to help your mother?" Jon asked.

Nate pulled on his coat. "Nope, she and Sam are all ready to go."

Jon's brow furrowed. "Sam? Why is she here? I thought your mother was picking her up at her house."

Shrugging Nate said, "Something happened to the dress she was going to wear so mom offered to lend her something. Jon… Mom put her in a Furisode. And she's up to something." He sighed. "She said something about that Pete guy not trusting Sam or being good enough for her."

Now Jon was confused. "Has your mother even met Pete? Why would she think that?"

"Not to my knowledge. I know she has talked to Sam a few times. She told me that Jack and Sam are being stubborn and won't admit how they feel. She really wants Jack to be happy and Sam's the one who will do it. Maybe she and Cassie have been scheming together?" Nate quivered at the thought.

Jon looked back at Cassie, who was staring at the two of them. "Not that I know of, but if they two of them would come up with a plan-" Jon shuddered. "I wouldn't want to get in their way."

"Jaws on hunt." The older cadet grimaced, finishing the line of thought.

From behind them the horn honked. Both of them looked over to the truck. Cassie was tapped tapping her wrist, telling them it was time to go.

Jon nodded. "She's right; we have to get there in time to get pizza-yelled at."

"I just need to let Mom know that I'm leaving." Nate told Jon as he turned to go back into the house.

Just then they heard Haruka call, "Nate where are you?"

"Out here mom. Jon and Cassie are here to pick me up. I have to go."

Haruka appeared gracefully in her kimono, followed by a slightly more awkward Sam.

Jon smiled at the sight of her, but Sam took his breath away. "Kisame, you look fabulous. Too bad Allen's not here to see you."

The older woman smiled at the compliment. "You clean up pretty nice yourself. Well off you go, Nate. I'll see you there and behave yourself. Understand?" She told Nate straightening his coat.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know how to behave, you've taught me well."

* * *

While the two Sharks were saying goodbye, Jon stepped closer to Sam. "You look beautiful as well. Jack will be blown away."

There was something in her expression and Jon noticed the empty ring finger. "Sam… did something happen between you and Pete?"

Opening her mouth, Sam tried to think of a way to explain what had happened but closed it again without saying a word as she shook her head. "It was nothing Jon. Let it go."

She tried to turn away but Jon caught her arm. "Sam, if you ever need to talk, Cassie and I are here, and so is Haruka. She's a great listener, and and even greater friend. If you have any doubts about Pete, please talk to someone about it. Don't let your pride make your decisions. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Shaking her head Sam told him. "It wasn't anything serious. Pete and I just had a disagreement, that's all. Now you'd better go or Nate's going to steal your girl."

Jon laughed as he turned around. "I don't have to worry about that; he's got his own girl. Besides, Angie would break Nate in half if he cheated on her." He kissed Sam's cheek. "You have fun tonight, at least until all hell breaks loose."

The horn honked again and Jon took off running. "I'm coming!"

He jumped in the truck and drove away passing the limo on their way out of the drive.

* * *

Sam settled herself into the limo slightly uncomfortably because she was unsure how to sit. On top of that, she was afraid of ruining General Shark's kimono. Sam looked over at the older woman and tried to mirror the way she sat but Sam felt she just couldn't pull it off in the same manner.

The car pulled to a stop and Sam looked up surprised that they weren't at the Academy already. "It's all right Sam. Jack's limo broke down and so I had ours pick him up. We wouldn't want him to be late, would we?"

There was something in the older woman's expression that made Sam wonder if that was really what happened.

Sam looked out the window to see Jack step out onto the porch. He looked positively edible in his Mess dress uniform. His coat was draped over his arm and his cover tucked beneath the other one. She swallowed as she wondered what he would think of _her_formal wear.

* * *

Nodding to the driver, Jack slipped into the car and sat down. It was a second later that he realized that he was sitting next to Carter, not Haruka. He'd expected Kisame to be sitting there. He took a moment to study Sam. She looked wonderful in the kimono, but then he frowned as he realized just what it was.

Settling into his seat he looked across at Haruka. _"__Why __did__ you __dress __her __like __that__?" _Jack demanded in Japanese. _"__She__'__s __not __available__."_

"_Good __evening __to __you __too__."_ Haruka smiled. _"__Are__ you __sure__ about __that __Ghost__?"_

"_Sorry__. __Good __evening__."_ Jack looked discretely over at Sam noticing her ring's absence and his gaze locked once more with Haruka's. _"__Where__ is __her__ ring__? __Did __something __happen __between__ them__?"_

"_Yes__; __and__ this__ is__ your__ chance__ to__ make__ it__ right__. __Stop__ moping__ and __make__ your__ move__. __She__ loves__ you__ and__ you__ are__ just__ sitting__ there__ letting__ her__ walk__ away__. __Don__'__t__ be__ stupid__ Ghost__ you__ have __made __many __mistakes__; __don__'__t __add __this __one __to__ the __long__ list__."_

Now Jack felt himself getting angry._ "__Stop __meddling, __Haruka__. __This __is __my__ life __and __hers__; __you __just __butt __out__. __There __are__ a__ lot __of __things __here __that __you __don__'__t __understand__."_

"_No __Jack__, __there __isn__'__t__. __You__ are__ so __afraid__ that __she __will __hurt __you __that__ you__ won__'__t __even __try__. __Dig__ yourself __out__ of__ that __hole __and __live __again__. __Charlie__ would __have __wanted__ you __to__. __Don__'__t __do __this __to __her __or __yourself__."_

Jack turned to look at Sam who was watching the two of them wide eyed. He smiled at her. "An old argument. Just ignore us." He told her as he folded his arms, staring out the window very aware he was sitting next to Sam.

He closed his eyes; this was going to be a long night. He only hoped it would end without an incident but his gut told him that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Sam watched Jack and Haruka in awe. Here were two people who had very distinguished careers and they had married. Sam didn't doubt for a moment if his son hadn't died Jack and Sara would still be together. (Or maybe not.)

Then there was Haruka. She'd been married to another officer in a totally different branch of the military, and the one whose officers were rarely home on top of that. Their relationship had given them two children and spanned two decades, as if to spite fate. Was the idea of her and Jack so hopeless? Seeing Haruka with her son today, Sam couldn't help but feel jealous of everything she'd missed out on and given up.

Was her engagement to Pete actually the result of her biological clock ticking; was she just grasping at straws? Could Jon be right, was her pride making her stay with Pete, not her heart?

Across the limo Jack and Haruka were speaking in Japanese and as she wondered about Jack. Just how much of her techno babble did he truly understand, and why did he downplay his intelligence so much? After all, the man was a General. Stupid people didn't even make it to Colonel. He obviously had a gift for languages. Over the past eight years she's heard him speak or understand almost as many as Daniel did.

Outside the window night was falling and Sam felt very strange. Stiffing a sign she looked down at her hand, only to be reminded why her ring wasn't there. She'd left it behind in a fit of temper but now she regretted it. Pete was- This time the sigh escaped. What was Pete? She loved him, she really did but there were days when his hold on her was just a little too tight.

Then there was Jack, she had loved him for so long that she wasn't sure she could live without him. He had become a part of her life but he just couldn't take the place she wanted him to.

* * *

The three Cadets arrived at the science building and were ushered into a room off the side of the ballroom. The rest of the Cadets attending were already assembled. They sucked their coats and fell into formation.

The new Vice-Commandant of the Wing, Colonel Ricardo "Rick" D. Arcuri, stood at the head of the group. "All right Cadets, you will behave yourselves and act accordingly. If any of you step a toe out of line I will personally feed you to The Shark at dinner time."

Jon shuddered, for Haruka was, for all intents and purposes, exactly like the fish-of-prey which was her namesake considering interrupting dinner.

"Now, those who are still underage will not touch a drop of alcohol. If any of you are seen with even an empty glass you will be scrubbing the wing dishes for the rest of the year. Same goes for people of age who get drunk – and don't complain, that one is with congenial wishes from THE SHARK. Anyone who complains against this will help the cleaning crew tomorrow. With or without hangover. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Yell-yell-yell. Jon rolled his eyes as the rest of the discourse rolled over him, suppressing both the laughter at the Colonel's strange manner and the grimace of dread at the idea of pissing off Haruka.

The man, having Italian roots had quickly gained the nickname "The yelling pizza" for his lunch preferences and manner; Arcuri was the kind of officer who yelled at anything that moved, which was the exact opposite of the subtlety of the Commandant or Jack. It made their throats hurt; however, for some it worked. And Jon had to admit that UFP (Unidentified Flying Pizza) was a master of the art. Together with the others he shouted, "Sir, yes Sir!" in the appropriate places and waited to be dismissed.

Finally the Colonel ordered in a surprisingly quiet voice, "Dismissed. Enjoy your evening."

There was a sigh of relief throughout the room and the Cadet's began to leave to join the party. Jon moved back to Cassie's side followed by Nate. They each took her arm and moved to follow the others. Stet stepped into their path, leering at Cassie.

"You look nice, Cadet Fraiser." He lifted his gloved hand. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this term. If possible may I request a dance?"

Jon tensed, there had be a reason Stet had done this in public. With everyone watching, Cassie couldn't refuse without looking petty. He looked over and Nate and knew that his friend was thinking the same thing.

Cassie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she took his hand. "Sure, Cadet Trelawney. Let's bury the hatchet, the second waltz is yours."

The boy did a mock bow and walked away. Cassie was waved over by one of the other girls in the room and she crossed the room alone to speak to her.

Jon waited until Stet and Cassie were gone before he asked Nate, "Just what was that all about?"

Nate looked at Jon. "I don't know but my gut is churning as I'm sure yours is. Do you think he's up to something?"

Jon turned to find Cassie on the other side of the room. "I don't know, I just don't know."

* * *

There you have it the end of another chapter if you can't wait to see what happens go to my website, . com, and read the next two!


	25. Dinner, Dancing and Disappearances

**Author's Note**: I want to apologize for not posting these last few weeks but you will get a bonus of three chapters today to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dinner****, ****Dancing**** and ****Disappearances**

The limo pulled to a stop and Jack stepped out first. As he bent down to help Haruka out, she whispered in his ear, "You're seated beside Sam at dinner and also she's your escort, so behave."

She grinned broadly as she patted his shoulder and disappeared inside on General Kerrigan's arm before he could say a word.

Moving through the crowd Jack paused every once and a while to introduce Sam or she would do the same, all the while keeping tabs on the president. Sam's job was to keep an eye on Stetson. It was hard because there were so many people. Cassie and Jon stayed close together but Stetson moved through the crowds like hot butter and stopped to talk to anyone and everyone while he smooshed the invited scientists, General Jumper (Air Force Chief of Staff) and his staff, and the SECAF (Secretary of the Air Force) with his staff.

Finally the time arrived for dinner. Jack and Sam were seated at the same table as the President and Haruka.

Jack had just helped Sam sit down when the President looked over at the two of them grinning. "Jack, you dog; why didn't you tell me about the two of you? I could have done something about it much sooner."

Sam looked over at Jack and then at Haruka with a shocked expression on her face as she worked out what the President was implying. "I-" Her face went bright red and she was at a loss for words.

Jack stuttered out. "N-no sir, that's not how it is at all. Carter-Sam was my 2IC on SG-1 for years as well as the fact that she still serves under me at the SGC. It's against regulations, Sir."

"Well the two of you look good together if you ever want to make some changes let me know."

Beside him Sam choked on her soup but Jack didn't move to help her at all. He could feel all eyes on him and Sam.

Ignoring them all, he took a bite of his steak and shot Haruka a very dirty look. The other General just smiled as she ate her fish with gusto. "_Definitely__a__shark__on__a__hunt__,_" he thought angrily.

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and passed quickly. Then the band struck a cord and the President and First Lady got to their feet and lead the way into the room where there would be dancing, followed by General Kerrigan and Haruka and then finally, Jack and Sam.

* * *

Although it was the last thing she wanted to do Sam took Jack's hand, stepping into the circle of his arms. Their first few steps were awkward but then they fell into step with each other, Jack leading and Sam following; they moved gracefully in sync together.

A thick silence descended between them and Sam stared out at the other dancers over Jack's shoulder. She told herself that she was watching for dangers but she knew the truth, she was hiding.

Finally Jack gave a strangled noise. "This is silly Carter, talk to me please."

Sam snapped her gaze to meet his, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry sir, I was just checking the crowd. Everything seems to be normal."

Jack gave her a look telling her he didn't believe it. "No, sorry that was mostly a lie. This is all just very strange for me. I had a fight with Pete and I feel-" She shrugged unsure how to voice her feelings or _if_ she should.

His voice was low so that he couldn't be overheard. "Hey, I understand. This is pretty weird for me too. I'm sorry Haruka arranged this."

"Just what was that all about? Why did the President think we were engaged?" Sam asked under her breath.

"Sorry about that… Ah, this kimono type says that you are available or engaged, depending who you are with. I should have known Haruka would do something like this. Once she gets an idea in her head she's like a shark on a trail of blood. I'll talk to her and make sure it doesn't happen again. You're marrying Pete and she'll just have to accept that like-" He paused and his tone of voice changed. "Everyone else."

The song ended and the two of them stepped back from each other as their gazes held. Then after a moment they turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

Cassie watched Jack and Sam dance from the other side of the room.

"We have to do something. They're tearing each other apart and they don't seem to want to stop. How can Sam do this? She loves him and she's breaking his heart, but he isn't doing anything to stop her. One word from him and she'd change her mind."

Jon took her hand, pulling Cassie off into a corner. His hand cupped her cheek. "You have to let them make their choices for good or bad."

Cassie stepped away. "Are you telling me I should give up and just stand by while Sam marries that puppy and destroys both her life and Jack's? Jon, I can't let her do that. Not now, not ever."

Catching her hand as she tried to storm away, Jon shook his head. "No, that isn't what I'm saying. We'll keep nudging and pushing the two of them until the very end, but there might come a time Pete puts a ring on Sam's finger and we're out of time." He turned her to face him. "Cassie, if that day comes, what are you going to do? Are you really going to cut Sam out of your life because of Pete?"

She opened her mouth to answer but Jon stopped her. "Don't answer now but you need to think about that eventuality. We may not win this and you have to be prepared for that."

Nodding Cassie slipped into his arms, allowing herself a brief embrace before they stepped back and joined the dance floor once more.

* * *

The songs flowed into one another and Jon enjoyed the chance to hold Cassie in his arms for as many of them as possible. He only allowed his roommates one dance and Nate one as well. The only time he loathed to give her up was when Stetson came to take her arm.

The two of the merged with the crowd but Jon didn't take his eyes them until all hell broke lose. It started with the secret service agents along the wall; they doubled over and passed out. Jon looked at Jack who shook his head, they needed to wait and see if anyone would make a move on the President but nothing happened. The extra Secret Service men closed ranks around the President and the First Lady ushering them out the building to safety.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack, Sam and Haruka stood in the ballroom, unsure just what had happened. Medical personal were seeing to the downed men but they had nothing. No one ever made a play for the President. It just didn't make any sense. Why would the Trust do this and not try?

Jon, grabbed Jack's shoulder. "Have you seen Cassie? I can't find her anywhere and Stetson's missing as well."

Immediately, Jack took charge. "Haruka, Sam, the two of you check all the rooms. Jon, you locate Nate and get him to help. Reynolds is kicking around here as well, find him. Let him know what's going on." Reaching out he grasped Jon's shoulder. "We'll find her Jon; don't you worry."

Jon nodded and without a word he headed off to do what he was told. Jack wished the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away.

* * *

Jon found Nate in the large bathroom playing with his computer. Slightly out of breath he asked, "Have you seen Cassie in the last few minutes?"

Nate looked up from the computer,shaking his head. "No, what's going on?"

"Ah, the President left and Cassie and Stet are missing. I think it happened in the commotion."

"What when did this happen?"

"In the last ten minutes or so." Then he looked down at the computer. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I came to check on the program I was running on the video tape of Cassie's attack. It was almost done before I left home and I brought it with me just in case it finished."

Jon moved closer. "What did you find?"

"I was just going to watch it and find out. Shall we?"

Jon hesitated for a moment wanting to continue looking for Cassie but something told him that this was important. "All right, let's take a look."

What they found shocked them more than anything else that had happened that night.

* * *

If you like please review more on the next Monday I promise.


	26. The Shoe Falls

**Author's Note:** You guys don't even have to wait for the cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

**The**** Shoe ****Falls**

Jon and Nate stared at the screen stunned as they watched Stetson attack Cassie and then approach her with a syringe. They guessed his intent was to inject her with the contents but Cassie fought back, knocking the needle out of his hand and it disappeared in the darkness.

They looked at each other. "We need to find your mom and Jack. It looks like Cassie was the target all along, but why?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to hurry; I'm sure they've already got her out of the building."

Jon led the way out of the room, and the two of them found Sam, Haruka and Jack still in the main ballroom.

"We've discovered that the President was never the target. I think it was Cassie. Nate has something to show you," Jon told them without preamble.

The all gathered around the laptop Nate set down on the table.

"We agree but we have no idea why." Jack finished. "All this does is confirming our suspicion. Any thoughts, time's ticking."

No one spoke, because no one had any idea what to do.

* * *

Cassie woke slowly unsure where she was. The ground was cold and hard beneath her. As she sat up, bars of a cell came into focus. From the look of the walls outside the cell, she was pretty sure they were of Goa'uld origin.

She tried to remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Stetson Trelawney. Then it got foggy. The room started to spin and he helped her off the dance floor into one of the hallways. She remembered calling for Jon, knowing that she wasn't safe with the other Cadet. She tried to ask someone else for help, but the words wouldn't come. Next there was an odd noise, a strange sensation and then… blackness.

Getting to her feet, she noticed she had lost one of her shoes. She kicked the remaining one off, wishing she had worn the heels because it would have given her a weapon to use against her capturers.

The floor was cold beneath her nylon coated feet as she moved across the cell. She rattled the bars, testing their strength. Although the cell had been a latter addition to the room, it was solid. There was no way she'd get out of here without help.

Taking a deep breath she called out, "Is anyone there? Hello, I'm here. What do you want from me?"

Only silence greeted her. Gathering her dress around herself, Cassie sat down in the corner, facing the door with her back to the wall. She hadn't felt this alone since Janet died, but this time Jon might not be able to come and help her. Cassie knew that she had to get out of here by herself.

Leaning back against the bars, she waited hoping for a chance to escape.

* * *

Jack paced the ballroom waiting. The President was on Air Force One and on his way back to Washington no worse for the wear. The secret service agents had been taken to the hospital and were being checked out. Only half an hour had passed since this had all began but there was still no sign of Cassie or Trelawney.

He was ready to wrap up things here and head back to the SGC to see if they had anything new. He wished the Prometheus was here so that they could use their scanners to find the Al'kesh.

It was the only thing that made any sense. As soon as the Secret Service Agents had lost consciousness the building had been locked down.

Haruka came up to him. "I have Nate and my aide-de-camp looking over the file again to make sure there was nothing else that we've missed. How could we have got this so wrong and what would they want with Cassandra? It just doesn't make sense."

Jack looked across the room at Sam. She was sitting at an empty table. Until a few minutes ago she was coordinating the search but that was done now and Reynolds and the rest were packing their gear to head back leaving Sam with nothing to do but wait to leave.

"She needs you Jack, everything your feeling she is too. Comfort her Jack; you need it and so does she."

He shook his head. "It's not that easy Haruka. She-I."

"Jack, you keep telling yourself that, but it's not. Look at Allen and me, now _that_ was complicated. You and Sam aren't. I'll go find Nate and Jon, and meet you outside."

Once she was gone Jack was alone in the room with Sam. Slowly he crossed the room and sat down beside her, taking her hand. "We'll find her Sam, don't worry."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why take her, what could they want with her? I just don't get it."

"Come're." Jack gathered her into his arms and let her have a moment to cry. He needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held.

* * *

Haruka came back into the room to let Jack know it was time to go but she stopped when she saw Sam in his arms. It was time to get down and dirty. There was no way she'd let Jack's absolute lack of self worth ruin the best thing he'd come across in a long time. As soon as they'd get Cassie back, she was going to have a little talk with the girl and come up with a plan.

February would be here fast and soon. She had to squash this thing quickly or it would be too late. Backing out of the room she let them have a few more moments while she directed the SGC personal. She'd send Jon in for the two of them in a few minutes.

* * *

A long time later Stetson walked into the room. "Welcome to the Phoenix. Aptly named because your friends will eventually bring destruction down on Earth and once that happens, like the myth, we will rise from the ashes of the old world and create a new and better one. This is the goal of the Trust."

He stopped outside the cell and tossed a pile of clothing at her. "Put these on. I'll be back in five minutes."

The he turned leaving the way he'd come. She stared at the pile of clothing for a minute, not wanting to accept anything from Stetson Trelawney, but then her survival instincts kicked in. She realized that she would be much more affective in pants than her dress.

Moving the clothes with her foot Cassie looked them over. There was a pair of BDU pants, t-shirt and over shirt as well as a pair of boots and socks.

As she got to her feet once more she moved and stretched trying to relieve the stiffness of her muscles after sitting for so long. Discretely, she tried to locate any cameras in the room but if they were there they were well hidden.

Turning her back to the door, Cassie began to dress as quickly as possible, unsure how long Cowboy-hat's five minutes would be. Once she had on her shirt she pulled the dress out from under it and dropped it in the corner. Then she sat down and pulled on her socks and boots.

"Now if you will follow me, I'll introduce you to the others on board. They have been waiting a long time to meet you, Cassandra of Hanka."

Cassandra got to her feet, wishing she was like Jon and could find something witty or smart to say. Falling flat, she just demanded, "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything with you, but my superiors have a plan and you're a major part of it. Now if you will follow me?"

She hesitated just a moment too long trying to find a way out of this and Stet pulled out a zat. "You know how these things work. I'm sure that you may have even seen it in use a time or two." He waved the gun. "Now I can shoot you and drag you out of here, but I thought I'd give you a chance for some dignity. So the choice is yours, what will it be?"

Without a word Cassie followed him out of the cell and down the corridor.


	27. Deeper and Deeper…

**Author's Note:** You guys don't even have to wait for the cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

**Deeper and Deeper…**

Nate tried to keep calm as he rode the elevator down to the SGC. He kept continually pinching himself to make sure this was real and not a dream. A part of him felt ashamed for being so excited when Cassie was missing, but ever since he'd learned of this place he'd been hoping for this moment even if it was supposed to be under different circumstances. After he graduated this was where he wanted to be stationed and he'd do whatever it would take to get there.

As soon as they'd walked in the gate, Nate had been ushered into a room and a thin balding Chief Master Sergeant had dropped a non-disclosure agreement in front of him. Nate had scanned the document quickly: it was similar to the one he'd been asked to sign once he revealed that he knew about the Stargate but this one went a little further and it made things even more exciting. This one talked about F302 and BC303s whatever they were Nate couldn't wait to find out. So once he'd finished reading he'd grabbed the pen out of the Chief's hand and scrawled his name.

* * *

The elevator binged and Jack and Haruka led the way off the elevator. Jon sighed as he stepped off feeling like he was coming home. These halls felt more familiar to him in some ways than his own room did. Jack's memories fought the forefront and he couldn't help smiling, but it lasted for only a moment as the memory of what brought him here returned.

In front of him Jack clapped his hands. "Walter, show these folks to the locker room and get them each a set of BDU's since this isn't a formal occasion. I plan to do the same as I'm sure Carter does too. We'll all meet in the briefing room and we'll figure out where to go from there."  
Jack and Carter (she and Haruka had changed into mess dress) left, speaking quietly amongst them, and Walter motioned to the three remaining people. "If you will follow me I'll show you where you need to go, Sir and Cadets."

"Thank you Chief." Haruka said smoothly. "Lead the way. We need to get this moving. Every minute counts here."

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was assembled in the briefing room added to the party was Colonel Reynolds and Teal'c. Jon offered his hand to each man. Reynolds said nothing as he shook Jon's hand, the usually sunny face set in stone.

Teal'c bowed his head. "It is good to see you again Jon O'Neill, even if the circumstances are not ideal. Well will find Cassandra."

"I know we will. We have to. There's no other , she may find us."

"Indeed."

Jack stood up again, drawing everyone's attention. "Alright, we rounded up a few of the Trust's guys, but they have no clue where Cassie is being held. So they are a dead end. I've sent a message out to Thor, but I don't have a lot of hope on that front. He's been busy with the Replicators of late. We have a few other allies but they have been-" Jack sighed, "Difficult for a while now. Not much hope there either but I'll try. Any other ideas?"

"Sir, the Daedalus is still months away from launch, but there are some of its F302s ready. I don't know how many. I can call and check. Their sensors are not the strongest, but I may be able to boost them a small amount, especially with Nate's help. I also have been studying a way to detect Osiris' ship. I'm not sure it'll work though."

"Any other ideas?" Jack looked around the room.

Nate slowly raised his hand. "Do you know any of the names of those involved in the Trust? I can do a little bit of data mining and see what I can come up with. If they are meeting I maybe able to find out where and that might just give us a lead."

Jack's eyebrow climbed. "Really? I'm not going to ask how you'd do that and I don't care. Walter can give you a list of all known associates, but it's fairly short."

"Anything I can do to bring Cassie home, sir." Nate said, pulling out his laptop and placing it on the table. "Is there somewhere that I can plug in and get to work?"  
Sam got up. "You can use my lab, Nate. Follow me. I'll make sure you have everything you need."

* * *

Cassie walked in front of Stet and she knew that each step brought her closer to whatever they had planned for her. She had to act now.

Since her last encounter with Stet, Cassie had worked to improve her hand to hand combat skills. There was no way she wanted to be caught unprepared again. She had seen a great improvement in her technique but she knew there was still a long way to go before she was as good as Sam or Jon.

Drawing a breath she turned and caught Stet in the gut with her foot. Stetson doubled over and Cassie followed with a punch to the jaw. Without waiting to see what happened to him she ran.

She managed only a few steps before he grabbed a fist full of her hair yanking her off her feet. Cassie fell backwards unable to break her fall. Ignoring the pair she turned and kicked at Stet's knee while her thumb nail pressed into between the bones on his wrist.

Crying out he let go and Cassie again made a run for it and this time she would have made it except another man came around the corner and grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. "It is too bad we need you alive for I would dearly love to snap your neck." He said in a Goa'uld voice. He squeezed harder until Cassie passed out.

* * *

From his place on the floor Stetson said, "My-" He stopped as he got to his feet and tried to put weight on the knee Cassie had kicked. "Kinsey promised she wouldn't be harmed." His voice sounded anything but sure about the outcome of these events.

The Goa'uld's smile was cold. "She is unharmed, only unconscious. You may return to the surface. The Trust thanks you. Be prepared, we may call on you again for your services."

Nodding Stetson hobbled away. "You'll inform my father that this operation was a success?"

The Goa'uld laughed manically. "I'll let him know next time I see him. Now leave."

Stetson looked back at Cassie and the Goa'uld only once before he vanished followed by two other men who had appeared behind the first.

When they returned the leader nodded to Cassie, who now lay on the floor. "Bring her. Soon all the pieces will be in place. Our master will be please when I inform him of our progress."

* * *

Jack sat back in his chair, feeling frustrated. Thor hadn't answered any of the messages he'd sent, but the little guys was a busy guy. The Tok'ra had politely told them one human girl wasn't important enough to divert a ship toward Earth, even if they had one close enough. The free Jaffa hadn't even bothered to answer.

"Sir, I've had word that they have seven F302. They are ready for space flight but not much else. The ground crew is holding one for me and Teal'c. We can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Tell them to hold-" Jack looked at Haruka, who nodded; then over at Jon. "I assume you want one too?"

Some of the tension left Jon's body. "Yes, sir."

Then he turned to the younger Shark. "And you want to go up as well?"

At this question, excitement radiated off Nate in waves and he was almost bouncing where he stood. "Are you telling me that we have planes that fly in space? I know that I couldn't be lead man but I want to help Cassie, sir." Nate said.

"Do you have any flight experience?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, I've had my pilot's license since I was sixteen. I had it before I had my driver's license."

Then he turned to Haruka. "Do you think he can do this?"

"He's my son Jack; do you really need to ask? Beside we're wasting time. I'll take one of the regular pilots and Nate can ride shotgun with Jon.

Jack agreed and waved them away. "I'll make the call. I know this is a long shot but it's all we got."

* * *

When Cassie woke up she was strapped to a table. A scanner moved over her and read outs appeared on the screen in what she assumed was Goa'uld.

Moving as much as she could Cassie tested the strength of her restraints. There was no way she would be able to escape without help or a knife.

Lifting her head she scanned the room getting her bearings. She shivered a little as memories of Nirrti's lab came back to her. It looked similar to this one. What were they planning? She wasn't a Hok'tar; she hadn't reached the level that Nirrti wanted.

To her left there was the sound of footsteps as someone came back into the room. He came into Cassie's line of vision.

His fingers brushed her cheek. "Do you know the real reason why Nirrti destroyed your people? They were after all her pet experiment."

Cassie turned her face away from his touch and didn't bother to answer. The Goa'uld grabbed her chin. "Her experimenting made it so that your people could not be taken host. What good is it to create a Hok'tar that you can not blend with? I have studied the make up of your people. I was the inheritor of Nirrti's work. Lord Ba'al salvaged as much as he could after she died and now I must know where it went wrong. You posses the key and I will find it. Then I will make my own Hok'tar and I will overthrow Ba'al and take what I deserve!"

The Goa'uld stroked her cheek. "And maybe I will keep you as my pet. You are very beautiful and you would have made a priceless queen. It's too bad most likely I will have to kill you."  
Cassie turned her head and caught the snake's finger between her teeth and bit down hard. He howled and slapped Cassie across the cheek.

He stormed out of the room, calling to one of the other Goa'uld to take her blood before he vanished down the hallway. Once he was done Cassie was left alone to wait and think about her fate.


	28. Escapades and Escapes

**Author's Note:** As promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy, leave a review if you like they are love after all.

* * *

**Escapades and Escapes**

Cassie was strapped to a table, unable to move. Her restraints were too tight for her to wiggle even an inch. She was beginning to feel the strain of lying still for too long. Looking across the room she saw a tray of instruments taunting her. She looked longingly at the scalpel. There were days when she wished that she had retained some of the powers that Nirrti had created in her. She would love to have the power to yank that scalpel across the room and use it to cut herself free, but her next thought was that she was more likely to stab herself in the process. Cassie felt her anger building like never before and suddenly, she was no longer able to control it.

It was then the monitor beside the instrument tray blew up. The three Goa'uld's rushed into the room and began typing on keyboards.

The leader laughed. "It worked! All we had to do was stimulate her. Her first attempt was very effective. I will give you another dose in a few hours. It seems that I was correct, Ba'al will be pleased."

It was then Cassie felt her anger building once more. She wished that she could hurt the Goa'uld. She felt it build until another bolt shot across the room and struck the leader. He was thrown in the air, smashing into the wall behind him and fell to the ground unconscious.

Shocked for a moment at what she had done, Cassie looked over at the other two Goa'uld and then back to the fallen man. "Release me now and I'll let you live."

The two snakes looked at Cassie and then the Goa'uld lying on the floor and rushed over to undo her straps.

Cassie slowly got to her feet but they immediately collapsed beneath her. She had to grab the side of the table to stay up right. She looked down at the Goa'uld feeling a little sick that she had killed a man.

Turning away she tested her legs to see if they would support her. On slightly shaky legs she began to leave the room. Cassie knew she only had to get to the rings and then she would be able to ring down or-

She stopped as the Goa'uld on the floor began to wake up. Part of her was relived that she hadn't killed him, but she knew what to do. Concentrating she shot another bolt at each of the Goa'uld and then ran down to the cargo bay in search of a means of escape.

* * *

The F302s flew through space and Jon felt so relaxed. It was like coming home to be in the air once. He wondered how long it would be until Haruka could get him into flight training. This was something he missed.

He flipped it over and back again, Nate called him in the ear. "Jon, can you not do that. I'm still getting used to this. I have the sensors at full and I was able to boost them a bit, but I don't see anything. I know this was a long shot but I hoped-"

"Probably, but we're gonna stay up here until the fuel runs out. I'm not giving up."

"Hey, I wasn't saying quit. I was just saying that we hadn't had any luck yet. We'll get her back."

Sam's voice came over the radio. "Jon, Teal'c and I are done searching sector three. Haruka and Dixon have finished scanning one and moving on to two. Any luck where you are?"

"Nope not even a blip. Are you sure that your figures are correct?"

"No, but it was all we had Jon. I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. We'll find her; we can't give up hope."

"I know Sam, I know, it's just that Cassie's not supposed to be the one in danger. We should have known that she was the one they were after. There had to have been a way for us to know, some clue that we missed."

"There was no way. We all went over that data, none of us for a moment considered that the target was anyone but the President. It was the only thing that made sense with the data we had."

Jon didn't say anything for a long time. "Until I know she's gone I'll always have some hope. O'Neill out."

* * *

Cassie reached the cargo bay and tried to activate the rings but nothing happened. Panic almost over took over, when she remembered the escape pods. She pushed various controls hoping to find the right one staring down at the displays. She wished now that she had taken Jon up on his offer to teach her Goa'uld. It would have made this much easier.

Finally one of the buttons opened the door covering the pod. Cautiously Cassie moved closer and looked inside. She knew the Goa'uld wouldn't be out for long so she had to figure things out fast. Inside there were only two or three buttons and that gave her hope that she could find the right one.

From down the hall, she heard shouts and scuffling noises telling her the Goa'uld were awake. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside and pushed the buttons and hoped for the best.

* * *

Jon finishing up his last sector when he saw the small object appear from nowhere, streaking towards the Earth. "Sam, I have an object that appeared on the screen. It looks like an escape pod. It's heading towards Earth. I'm tracking its trajectory and I think it will land somewhere in Kansas. I don't suppose you have the Asgard beams working on the Daedalus?"

"We do, but that'll take-"

"Sam, just get them to try. If we can get her before she hits the ground it will save everyone a lot of paperwork. People will think it's just a meteorite that burned up in atmosphere."

"I'll see what they can do. Head back to base, I'll meet you there. Haruka, you too. Carter out."

"I hear you. We'll see you on the ground. _Kisame_ out."

* * *

Jon landed the fighter and waited for the canopy to rise. He jumped down, looking for Sam who had landed before him. She was at the far side of the bay working on a terminal speaking to another man. He nodded and took off running.

"Jon, we're almost ready to try. Step back, we have another five minutes before she enters orbit but she's slowing down. I think she was too far away and the pod doesn't have enough speed to enter the atmosphere. We're going to be cutting it close. These beams haven't been tested yet so I'm hoping for the best."

Nate and Haruka came to stand beside Jon. He was grateful they said nothing as everyone waited. Minutes ticked by and then there was the odd noise associated with the Asgard Beam and the pod appeared on the deck.

Not wanting to wait, Jon ran over to it but Sam's voice stopped him before he could touch it. "Jon, it'll be hot. Wait for her to open it."

He stepped back. "How do we get her out of there?"

"It should just open when the sensors detect an oxygen atmosphere. I think."

At her word there was a hiss and the pod slid open to reveal Cassie. When she saw Jon she jumped out and wrapped her arms around Jon. "I thought I would never see you again. They did something to me. I can shoot lightening or something. I'm not me anymore."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jon held her close. "Cassie, it will be all right. We'll figure this out together. We need to go back to the SGC and have you checked out. We need to make sure you're not a Goa'uld and all that stuff."

She stepped back and nodded as she was surrounded by SF and lead away accompanied by Sam. Jon followed them out of the hanger to the waiting vehicles. Cassie gave him a wave as the SFs inside one helped her inside one of them.

* * *

I know this probably wouldn't happen but it was sure fun to write. I loved having Haruka and Nate there to help. What good or OC if you don't use them! More next week.


	29. Adjustments

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late but I've been having difficulty with the system. I had to re enter all the returns because when this was uploaded they all vanished and I had a very big mess and also yesterday was a holiday here for my family so my husband and I spent time with my five kids having fun and buying a new BBQ. So although it's a day late I hope it's not a dollar short.

Leave a review and you'll make me smile. I have two more chapters in hand so I'm hoping to get more from my beta soon if she's escaped from the vicious claws of University work!

* * *

**Adjustments**

Jon paced the briefing room, waiting to hear about Cassie. It had been hours and it was now early morning. They were expected back at the academy in a few hours, but Jon wasn't leaving until he knew that Cassie was all right. Haruka had taken Nate home, but she told Jon she wanted a full report as soon as possible.

"Sit down Jon. You're making me nervous just watching you. Cassie will be fine. We got her home that's the most important part."

Jon rounded on Jack. "No Jack, it's not. Cassie told me she shot lightening and basically, she zatted those Goa'uld, all by herself. Who knows what else they did to her. She was just adjusting to Janet's death and finding her place at the Academy. She had started talking about med school again but now, with this, I just don't know, it might ruin her."

Jack crossed the room and put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Cassie's a strong girl. She'll pull through this, you'll see. Besides she has you and Nate there to help her. Make sure you don't let her push you away. She'll try but don't let her."

"Hey, I'm not letting her go and besides, you might want to follow your own advice there, Jack."

Dropping his arm, Jack harrumphed and turned away. Silence descended in the room as the two men now ignored each other.

It was still like that a few minutes later when Sam walked into the room. "She's fine. A few bumps and bruises but that is it-"

She stopped as she realized the frost tone between Jack and Jon. "Did you two fight about something?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Jack and Jon exclaimed simultaneously.

Jon was the first to talk. "Not really an argument, just a disagreement about something. I know he'll come around to see things my way. He knows I'm the smarter one."

Jack snorted. "Ya sure you betcha. Now can we see Cassie?"

Sam nodded. "They have taken her out of quarantine, but she's a little down. She hasn't been able to recreate the lightning. There are changes in her physical make up. It's similar to what happened a few years ago, but more refined. We have no idea if this is the only thing she can do or if more things will show up over time."

"Can I take her home? I was thinking Jack's house, not the Academy. We both need to sleep and we'll go back tomorrow."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks. "I'll give Haruka a sitrep and if she's fine with it you can go. Why don't you go down to see Cassie while I make the call?"

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Jon left the room and Sam turned to Jack. "Are you sure they should be alone? I mean this was a pretty rough time for Cassie."

"If it was you wouldn't you like a moment or two before you have to face the world?" Sam held his gaze for a moment. "Yeah, I would. I'm just glad we got her back. I'm heading to the control room to sit in while the _Prometheus_ checks in. I'm still trying to get Daniel to tell me what happened. General Hammond said there was a woman, but neither he or Daniel wouldn't tell me anymore. I can't wait to read his report."

"Danny has another conquest does he? Well, I'll come with. Maybe the two of us can wheedle it out of him." He picked up his phone. "I just need to brief Haruka on what's going on, then we'll get Danny-boy on the hot seat and see what we can find out."

* * *

Sitting in the back of an SGC car on the way to Jack's house, Jon finally relaxed. Cassie was beside him, her head lay on his shoulder and she was asleep. They were almost to Jack's house and he hoped to get her in the house without waking her too much.

The young airmen pulled the car to a stop and got out to open the door. Jon shook Cassie gently. "Hey were home. Let's get you into bed. Airman Wells needs to get back to the SGC."

Cassie looked up still half asleep and held out her hand to Jon. "Can you help me?"

"I can do that. Let's go." He reached into the car and scooped her up in his arms. "Airman, can you get the front door? Don't worry, it's not locked, the General never locks his door."

Wells opened the door and was about to say something but Jon cut him off. "Just don't ask. No matter what we do, he just doesn't listen. Maybe if someone comes in and kidnaps him, it will change his mind. Thanks for the ride, tell the General I'll talk to him in a few hours."

Then he kicked the door shut in the man's face. He headed down the hall to Cassie's room. Awkwardly, he pulled back the covers and laid her on the bed. Next he slipped off her boots and over shirt before covering her up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and was about to leave when she called his name. "Cassie, you need to sleep. You've had a trying ordeal, you may not feel it now but now that the adrenaline is wearing off you'll feel it."

"I know but I don't want to be alone. Stay with me, please." Her voice was quiet.

Jon swallowed. "Cassie, I've told you before that-"

"No, not like that just hold me please. I need to know that I'm here with you, not alone on that ship. They tied me down and I couldn't move. It was the most horrifying thing I've experienced, Jon. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything and then the monitor blew up. Jon-" Her voice broke. "Please."

He hesitated for a moment before removing his own boots and over shirt and slipping in the other side. "If Jack catches us you're gonna explain it to him because I'm gonna have to run or he'll shoot me. You know that?" Cassie settled on his chest with his arm around her.

She was already drifting off to sleep as she giggled. "I think he's more accepting of us that you think. I don't think he'd have a problem with this at all. 'Night Jon. I love you." Pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, Cassie."

Then they were both asleep.

* * *

Jack came home a few hours later feeling very weary. He dropped his mess dress jacket and coat across the back of a chair. He'd take it to the cleaners tomorrow. Headed to bed, he stopped at Cassie's door. Quietly, he pushed it open and saw her and Jon curled up together.

At first he wanted to grab his clone by the ear and haul him out of bed but then he remembered he would love to have someone hold him tonight and tell him that it would be okay. With a shake of his head, he turned away closing the door. He'd never have happily ever after, but there was no reason to deprive Jon of it. His clone had yet to make any mistakes, unlike Jack who had made too many for redemption.

Jack smiled at least some version of himself wasn't dead or alone, maybe there was hope for him too.


	30. Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:** Some of you may recognize this chapter. I wrote it and posted it separately. This was a chapter that finally helped me get through a terrible bought of writer's block so sit back and enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up on Monday. I have made some changes to it and added some Sam and Jack to round out the chapter. So they other one will remain up because it was written as a stand alone as well as for this story.

* * *

**Christmas**** Wishes**

AN: Speech in _Italics_ is _Japanese_.

Jon O'Neill leaned on the kitchen doorway, watching Cassie making pies. She didn't seem to notice that he was there as she wiped her hands on her apron and tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. Although she was all smiles, there was an air of general unhappiness about her.

Since the post-Thanksgiving chaos, things had been very quiet but Jon knew she was worried about the change in herself. She was more cautious and tried to keep a reign on her temper at all times. So far she hadn't had any other mishaps but Jon thought it might just be a matter of time. Cassie's roommates weren't making it easier either. Just before Jon and Cassie left for Christmas Break, the AF Barbies had destroyed most of Cassie's wardrobe when she left her clothes in a washing machine on base. He thought about going to Haruka about it but Cassie told him not to bother. It would only make things worse.

Then, Stetson had disappeared from his holding cell at the Academy and no one seemed to know where he'd gone. Jon was sure that the Trust had decided he was worthy of their help and put the slime ball to work. It would be only a matter of time till scum floated to the top.

Cassie was humming Christmas songs sadly under her breath. She had come over early from Sam's house to make the preparations for Christmas dinner. She was in charge this year because Sam wasn't here. Both she and Pete were in Denver at the Shanahan house for the season having a 'merry' Christmas, while those that stayed had to watch Jack self destruct.

Jack had gone off world and come back a miserable scrooge. Jon hadn't got all the details but it had something to do with Harry Maybourne and his merry wives.

He and Cassie had hoped that this might spur Jack into action, but instead, he reverted deeper into the hole he was digging for himself.

Until now, all Cassie's Christmases were a happy jolly time for her, but this year wasn't, at least so far. In the last year she had lost both her mothers. Early last spring, Janet had been killed while off world and Sam was getting married. _And_ it wasn't to Jack.

So instead of the jolly fun loving Jack, the man she thought of as a father was grumpy, sullen and prone to drink his way through too many bottles of Guinness on the nights he didn't have to be at the SGC the next day.

Both he and Cassie had been off time for winter break from the Academy for a few days. He'd tried to keep her away from the house to give Jack time to stop being stupid but that hadn't worked. Now it was time to snap Jack out of his funk and make sure Cassie had a merry Christmas. They were supposed to decorate the Christmas Tree today but they hadn't even chosen one yet.

Moving down the hallway he stopped at Jack's door and knocked. "Time to get up; it's almost noon. You promised we'd go get a tree today. You have five minutes and then I'm getting Teal'c." From the other side of the door there was silence.

He turned the knob and opened the door. "Jack, you need to wake up."

As the light hit him, Jack rolled over, mumbling, "I don't want to drive an egg."

Jon rolled his eyes; who knew what the older man was dreaming about now. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he crossed to the bed, Jon yelled, "On your feet airman. You're late."

Jack jumped out of bed and stumbled to salute only to pause halfway as Jon burst into laughter.

Shooting a glare at Jon, Jack threw up in the garbage can beside the bed. "Nice going smart guy. You're a riot." He glared at his clone as he dropped to the bed, holding his head. Jon knew he was trying hard not to vomit again.

Sobering Jon looked hard at Jack as he held out a mug of coffee. "I've let you have a few days but this is done now. Ever since you've returned from that mission to Maybourne's planet you've been a bear to live with. Now listen, this is Cassie's first Christmas without Janet and you aren't going to ruin it for her. Bad enough Sam bailed, but I'm not going to let you do it too. So you have ten minutes to shower and dress and then we're going to get a tree."

On that note Jon stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Stopping in the hallway until he had calmed down, Jon drew a deep breath. He touched the present he had hidden in his pocket. It was early but it would make her smile and that was the most important thing now.

* * *

Jon was just heading out the door when Jack appeared. He hadn't showered or shaved but was looking much better. He looked over at Jon and nodded once before grabbing his coat and heading out to the truck.

Deciding to take a victory where he could Jon took Cassie's hand and the two of them followed.

The selection of the tree was a long and arduous process. No one could agree on a tree. They were too fat, short, too tall… and the list went on. Finally, it was Daniel who saved the day when he called.

Jack and Jon were fighting about a nice looking tree when his phone rang. "Hello!" Jack snapped as he answered it.

"Where are you?" demanded Daniel. "I thought we were decorating the tree?"

"We are but we don't have one yet. Jon, Cassie and I are picking one out. Why, where are you?"

"With _your_ tree on _your_ doorstep."

"Well just open the door and go inside because it's not locked. Who told you to get a tree anyways?"

"No one, I've just gone tree shopping; with only one of you in the past I could imagine doing it with two of you."

"Har, Har Daniel, you're a hoot! We'll be there in about ten minutes. Head inside and start the hot chocolate."

Hanging up the phone he turned to Jon. "Danny's got a tree for us. Let's head home. He knows me too well." Jack shook his head and headed back to the truck.

* * *

The trimming of the tree went better than Jon could have thought it would but that was mostly because Teal'c and Daniel had not only brought the tree but doughnuts as well. The whole thing was done and lighted within an hour with the Angel Homer on the top.

While Jack and Daniel argued about the tree top, Cassie disappeared into the kitchen and stashed all the Guinness in the shed where Jack hopefully wouldn't find it for a while.

Then they all gathered around the tree beginning to sing Christmas Chorals when there was a knock at the door.

Slipping away from the others, Jon opened the door to find Haruka and Nate. "We thought we'd come join the festivities, if that's all right?"

"You're more than welcome. Come on in." Jon told her taking the plate of cookies from her hands.

* * *

Haruka took on look at Jack and shook her head. She could tell that it was worse than Jon said. He was retreating inward and there were only a few things that would snap him out of the funk he was falling into.

It would take her a few days to arrange but she'd do it for Jack. She hadn't got him anything this year, so this would be a nice present and if she could get the ducks to fall in a row she just have a sweet Valentine one for him as well.

Once she got Jack straightened out, Samantha Carter was her next target. It was time for Sam to stop running and hiding. She was going to destroy a great man, let alone herself, if she didn't smarten up.

Drifting through the crowd, she made her way to Jack where he stood alone by the window. Tapping him on the shoulder she held out her arms. "_Merry__Christmas__, __Nii__-__san__. __How__are__you__doing__?_"

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack shrugged. "So and so. I've been busy and-"

Haruka smiled 'shark' and Jack stopped. "Okay I've been-"

"A jerk?" Haruka offered.

"Yes thank you. I was trying to find another word but that one will do. I plan to find Cassie and apologize, but Haruka... I've lost her; I need to accept that and move on. There's no chance for us so you need to accept it as well."

"It isn't over until the fat lady sings at Sam's wedding, Jack. There's a whole host of possibilities that can happen. Like I can make Pete disappear. I do have the connections to make it happen, hell you probably have even better ones."

Jack smiled as though he was considering it, but he shook his head. "This is Sam's choice not mine. If she wanted me she would have said or done something a long time ago. Nope, I'm going to end up crotchety and alone. It'll be just me and the fish."

Haruka snorted. "Get over yourself Jack and talk to her. You'd be surprised what might happen. Now I'm going to leave you to think about this."

She walked away and didn't look back but she knew he was thinking about what she'd said, she just hoped that he'd do something about it.

* * *

Jon left the party with a smile. He was looking for Cassie, she'd slipped out sometime after Nate and Haruka arrived. He was a little worried when he didn't find her in the kitchen, but she seemed all right when he found her in the den picking up Jack's empties. Jon took the bag from her and set them down on the desk.

"How are you doing?" He asked lifting her chin up to look at him.

There were tears in her eyes. "I miss Janet so much, Jon. It hurts so much and Sam's not here either. Even Jack's slipping away slowly, one bottle at a time." She looked right at him. "Why does everyone leave me? Am I cursed?"

Jon's heart broke and he gathered her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Hell no, never think that. Jack isn't really going anywhere, he's just in a funk. I called Haruka and she'll snap him out of it, you'll see. As for Sam she'll always be there for you, even if she marries Pete. Then there's me, I'm not going to leave you ever."

Cassie shook her head. "But Jon you can't make that promise, no one can."

Jon brushed another kiss on the top of her head. "Cassie, I want to show you something." He took her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall to the back door. Grabbing two random coats he held one out to her. "Come with me."

Slipping into the coats, they went outside and up to the telescope loft. The stars and moon were bright even though the snow was falling lightly.

Drawing a deep breath, he took her hand. Then from his pocket he drew out a small box. "I'm not supposed to buy you a ring yet but I wanted to give you this. This is my promise to you, Cassie. When were done at the Academy, we'll do it right."

He opened it to show a Claddagh ring on a chain. It was silver with trinity knots clasping the heart. "This is modeled after one that was in my family for years."

Cassie looked over at Jon as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." There were tears in her eyes as she reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you, Jon. Thank you. Will you put it on?" She asked gathering her hair.

Jon gently lifted the chain and put it around her neck kissing the back of it before closing the clasp. She spun around in his arms and softly kissed his lips laying her head down on his heart. Grateful to be loved.

* * *

There you go. I only have one more in hand and I'm crossing my fingers I hear from my beta soon. Kamakashi where are you...! Leave a review and make me smile. :0)


	31. Dinner in Ne'tu

**Author's Note:** Just a quick word of warning this is a heavy Pete chapter and it comes close to going over the top in creepy Pete-ness. But breath easy it's almost time for him to exit stage left, but we have a few more episodes to deal with first before that can happen. So bear with me the end is coming...

Just in case you didn't read the longer more rambling bit: **Warning: Chauvinism/Antebellum Alert! Delete-Pete Warning.**

* * *

**Dinner ****in**** Ne****'****tu**

Sam sat around the table with Pete's five brothers, three sisters, their spouses and kids. It was a loud and rambunctious affair, but Sam couldn't help feeling out of place. This whole the trip was a bust. It was supposed to introduce her to Pete's family and take some of the strain off her decision to marry him, but instead, it had her questioning her decision even more. She'd been here a week with this house full of people but she'd never felt more alone.

Directly across the table sat Mama Shanahan, or Evelyn, as the other perfect daughter in-laws called her. She was holding court, passing out compliments to the various women for their children's achievements or the women's own in their home. Sam had thought she was beneath the radar since she had neither a household to look after or children, but Evelyn pinned her with a hard look. "So Samantha, you're marrying Pete in a few months, do you plan to give me a grandchild soon? It's common thing in the family to have a child in the first year of marriage."

Shooting a hard look at Pete, Sam swallowed: why hadn't he warned her about this? He must have known his mother would do this. "Pete and I haven't really decided when we're having children. My position at NORAD means long hours and I'm not ready to have a child yet. It's still a ways in the future for us, I think."

Shaking her head, Evelyn continued her attack. "But Pete works hard and makes enough money to support you. There's more than enough, you don't need to work. You unman my son by not just being his wife."

"We'll let you know when WE decide to have one."

She took Pete's hand hoping that he's chimed in and agreed with her, but he just sat silently staring ahead.

Feeling more anger at Pete than his mother, Sam let go and hurried to pass Pete's older brother George the potatoes. It gave her a moment to calm down and to wonder what she was doing here, especially when Pete's mother spoke, "You shouldn't be working, you should be at home caring for children. You're not getting any younger; your best child bearing years are behind you."

Sam tried to speak calmly, but she could hear the anger in her voice. "My work is important and I've worked hard to get there. My country needs me."

Evelyn scoffed. "Deep space radar telemetry. There must be hundreds of men who have families to feed that can do your job, Samantha. I mean, you're looking for aliens with a telescope or something. Pete was very vague at just what you do." Then she laughed. "As if you and the other scientists are going to save the world if some aliens do come knocking. It just sounds like a waste of my tax money."

Sam ground her teeth; she never should have come here. Her brain tried to tell her this was a bad idea, but she _had_ thought that meeting Pete's family might help her calm her nerves about marrying him. Instead it was a huge strike against going through with it.

From the moment she walked in the door, Evelyn had been picking and poking at Sam. Her hair was too short, she was too thin, too tall, the list went on and on and with each day the ring on her finger grew heavier and heavier. At the moment it was like a dead weight on her finger.

Sam knew now she should have ended it after the Thanksgiving fiasco, but Pete had shown up on her door with a dozen roses and taken her out dancing again. Sam thought his jealousy had been an isolated incident, and she's blown it all out of proportion. Pete was a nice guy and so sweet, most of all he loved her. She didn't want to hurt him, there was still a chance they might be happy.

Evelyn was still going on and on about how the military wasted so much money and other thoughts and ideas that made no sense. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore; she got to her feet. "I don't feel well. Please excuse me, I have to lie down."

Then, without waiting for an answer, she left, forcing herself not to run.

Dropping onto the bed in hers and Pete's room Sam wished she could leave, but she's come up with Pete and there was no avenue of escape.

On the bedside table, the phone rang and for the first time in her life Sam prayed for an alien invasion or some problem that needed her. With a hopeful voice she answered, "Carter!"

"Sam, it is Daniel. Is there anyway you can get back here for New Years? Jack's in a bit of a funk and we can't get him out of it. I thought if we had a big party it would help him out. Haruka's going to get him out of the house for a few hours tomorrow."

Her grip tightened on the phone. "I'd love to but I'm supposed to stay here for New Years, but I really want to be there. Thanks for the invite. Tell Jack-" She stopped and drew a breath. "Tell him Merry Christmas and I'll see him in the New Year."

They talked for a bit longer before Sam hung up the phone. Lying back down on the bed, she hoped that this trip would be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

Pete stood just outside the room listening to Sam talking to Daniel. When ever she spoke to any of them there was this tone of her voice a respect that she never had for him. The time had come as his mother had told him to begin to separate Sam from her old family and friends and bring her into theirs.

He decided to talk to his mother tonight and find out just how one did that.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam realized that she'd hidden away for long enough and she was starving. The house was dark and quiet. Pete wasn't in their bed and Sam hoped that meant he'd found somewhere else to sleep.

Sam crept past the living room, where a few of Pete's family was playing games. If they saw her, she'd feel obligated to join them, and she really had no desire to play Pictionary tonight.

As she reached the kitchen, she heard voices inside and she stopped to listen. Pete was talking to his mother. "Sam's a very head strong woman, mom. She's very independent. She's not the type to come home and cook because I ask her to. How do I make her? I think she's having second thoughts. I see her pulling away from me."

"Just be yourself son and she'll stay with you. Personally I don't think she's worthy of you, but it's your choice." His mother patted Pete's hand.

Pete's voice sounded unsure about the idea. "Mom, but I think there's someone else-"

"Well, then you have to make sure she knows what happens if she betrays you."

Sam's heart went cold at Pete's next words. "I know how to treat a woman mother. You've taught us well."

Suddenly not hungry and hoping she wouldn't vomit before she arrived at the privacy of her own room, Sam retraced he steps. Closing the door quietly behind her she grabbed her cell phone and dialed. "Haruka, I need your help. Can you to come and get me please? I can't stay here any longer, but I don't want the guys to know what's happened. I tell you when you get here. Call me when you get close and I'll be waiting out front."

Hanging up the phone Sam quickly moved around the room gathering all her things so she'd be ready when the time came to escape.

Once that was done she lay back down on the bed pretending to sleep, hoping she was so very wrong about Pete.

* * *

Haruka dressed quickly and looked over the directions Sam had given her. It would take her a few hours to get there but she was glad to do it. She wondered what had happened to shake Sam up enough to ask for help. The other woman was obviously too embarrassed to call Jack and the other guys. She was touched that Sam trusted her enough to ask for help, but it was her team she should be talking to, Jack especially.

As she put on her coat, Haruka considered Sam's behavior and wondered if there had been some abuse in the past. To her Sam was acting like a battered woman. Although she had seen no evidence of assault, it seemed to be Sam's mind set. Sam saw herself as to being too damaged to be loved by a good man, like Jack, and so she just latched on the first one who smiled at her. Both Jack and Sam needed a kick in the pants in the self-worth department and it was time she gave it to them, she just needed to figure out how.

* * *

Finally Sam's phone rang and she answered it before it rang again. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Haruka, I'm turning on to the street now. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting out front. Thanks so much, Haruka. I can't tell you what this means to me-"

The General cut her off, knowing time was of the essence. "Just get out and then we'll talk about this; we have a long drive home, you can explain it all to me."

"All right I'm leaving now." Sam slipped out of bed, dropping Pete's arm around her pillow. She froze as he snorted and shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake instead he hugged the pillow tighter and started snoring.

Releasing her breath, Sam grabbed her bag and fled the house, hoping she'd never have to come back.

* * *

Before you get grumpy at me I must tell you that I am a stay at home mother with five children and a sixth on the way. I love kids and I love being at home with them. In fact I homeschool the younger four. I have no problem with a mother working or staying at home one. It is her choice that she and her husbands must decide. I do have a problem when the choice is taken away or things become one sided.

This is the last one I have so far back from my beta so cross your fingers we have seven days for me to get more. I'm hoping Kamikashi has finally been able to come up for air and that her university is done for the year. We're getting close to the end, only 11 chapters left and then I hope to be able to post AD: Year 3 before the end of July. I don't plan to begin until I have half the story in hand (13/25). This should take some of the pressure off Kamikashi and it will also give me time to get going on AD: Year 2 which I haven't even started yet.

Oh and if you like leave a review and make me smile. :0)


	32. You've Got Some 'Xplainin' To do!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay but I'm back and hoping to get the rest of this story posted without any further delays. We are getting close to the end only eight chapters left after this one! The good news is that I have completed Year Three and have two chapters done in Year Two. If all goes well I should be able to start posting Year Three sometime in July and I hope to have Year Two done by the time I start...

* * *

**You've Got Some 'Xplainin' To do!  
**

Sam stood outside on the-snow swept lawn, shivering. She couldn't believe how _stupid_she'd been. A car (it was a Smart fortwo) drove down the street without lights, and when it stopped close to the house, its lights flashed. The door opened and Haruka gestured her in. "Come on Sam, you must be freezing."

Without further hesitation, Sam hurried over, tossed her bag over the seat and sat down. As soon as she closed the door, Haruka took off and didn't look back.

Silence filled the car and the two women stared out the window and Sam tried to get her thoughts in order.

Finally it was Haruka who broke the silence. "I've told you this before Sam and I'll tell you once more and then I'll never speak of it again. Jack loves you much more than that other boy. Pete doesn't understand who you are and he never will. He sees you as a pretty fixture for his home. You're just a piece of furniture and that's it. Oh he may think he loves you; but a man like him never truly does because: he is incapable of trust. In a marriage as well as any relationship, trust is a two way street. Does he trust you Sam, I mean really?"

Sam opened her mouth to say yes, but stopped. Did Pete really? He was kind and funny, but… did he trust her? He had almost jeopardized an operation, done a background check on her, and he'd had a huge outburst when he thought she'd chosen to go somewhere with Jack over him. Was this the kind of relationship she wanted?

She sighed. Was she cursed? Pete hadn't died but this relationship was just as dead as the other men who showed any interest in her over the past few years but Jack, well Jack was still a tangle.

Not really wanting to think about this any longer she turned to Haruka. There were some questions she needed to ask the other woman. "How long have you known the General?"

Haruka turned to look briefly at her and smiled. "For a very long time. I met him our first day at the Academy. I stood out a little, the _Admiral__'__s_ daughter and being one of two women, and the other wanted to be a doctor. It was our first meal. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran right into him, dumping the mystery meat all over his uniform. You can imagine my horror, but he just laughed and said he'd get me back when I would expect it the least." Haruka smiled. "I really didn't think he meant it, but he did. He beat me on nearly every exam for the next four years and pushed me to be better and to do better than anyone I have ever met. He's my best friend and my nemesis, just as I am his."

"I always thought Daniel or Kawalsky were…"

Haruka shook her head. "Those two may be incredible friends to you and him, and valuable comrades-in-arms, but… both only touch aspects of the man that is Jack O'Neill. There is much about Jack's life that Daniel Jackson will never understand just because he doesn't have the military mind. That doesn't mean they cannot be good friends, just that Daniel will never know _all_of Jack. I never knew Charlie Kawalsky all that well, but he still served under Jack. There was a different dynamic there than between Jack and I. We were equals from the beginning and have stayed that way."

"But the two of you have led very different lives. You remained a pilot and a scientist while Jack disappeared into Spec-ops. How did you keep in touch?" Sam was very confused now and she studied Haruka, did the woman have feelings for Jack? Was he an unrequited love?

"Sure, we sometimes lost sight of each other, but I always followed his career when I could. It might have been months or years but I always heard from him eventually. We always turned up in the other's reach one way or another.. Jonathan James O'Neill was, is and always will be my nemesis, my rival, my constant annoyance, my ambition to be like, my champion, my hero, my greatest confidant and my very best friend."

_Wow_. "He must be really important to you… but… how? I have the feeling you give such respect not easily."

"Respect must be earned and justified. There are only two other men in the entire world who I hold in the same regard as one Jack O'Neill, and these are my husband, and above all my FATHER, my _chichiue_. I have no brothers, but… I would have liked to have an older brother if he had been like Jack. At least in this reality." Haruka paused and looked over at Sam. "Jack is my best friend. My _nii__-__san_. That's it in two words and that is all he will ever be in this reality." _(__Chichi__one__'__s__own__Father__, __ue__above__/__up__, __address__-__suffix__for__great__respect__; __chichiue__honorable__father__)_

"Nii-san? What's that?"

"Japanese form of address, reserved to one's older brother, _the__aniki__,_ or to an older male friend valued as such. Means simply 'older brother', but he is a man that I would trust with my life, just as I would my husband. Can you say you trust Pete the same way? Sam, you know he did a background check on you just after you met. Has he ever told you that? Trust Sam, trust between friends and spouses is the essence of relationships. If you don't have it your relationship is doomed to failure. Think about that."

Sam was quiet as she thought about Haruka's words. She'd known about the background check but not from Pete. General Hammond had told her after the Osiris incident. It was one of the things she just ignored, hoping it would go away; like so many of the other things she hadn't liked about Pete and now if was time to decide what she wanted.

* * *

As the car pulled to a stop, Sam woke with a jerk and she looked around. "Where are we?"

Haruka stated simply. "My house. I have no wish to drive all the way across town. Besides he can't bother you here. This house is Air Force property, it stands on the Academy Grounds - the Commandant's house. You can go home after we visit Jack tomorrow. I'm taking him flying, he's been down in the dumps lately and I think I need to stir up his blood a bit with some friendly competition so I've pulled a few strings, well a lot of strings to get them to allow him to take a plane up, want to come too?"

Sam felt a surge of excitement. "That could be fun, do you think they'd let Jon have a go too? We could challenge them to a dogfight and see who the better man… woman really is."

Haruka got out of the car. "Oh Jack already knows who that is, but it doesn't stop him from trying to beat me."

Sam followed Haruka into the house. "You're a better pilot than Jack? I never would have guessed that."

Instead of being insulted, Haruka laughed. "Well I deserve to do something better than him. He could beat me in the classroom, but the skies were mine, still are. I think in some ways that bothers him more than anything else." She unlocked the door. "Now would you like a cup of tea or do you just want to get some sleep?"

She dropped her bag. "Yes and no. I don't really know what I want to do about anything. Pete, Jack and my life in general. Haruka, I've made such a mess, I don't know if I can untangle it."

Sam dropped onto the couch and held her head in her hands. "I mean, how can I ask Jack to trust me after I've betrayed him?"

Haruka sat beside her and took her hand. "That's a little strong after all there was no promises made between you but you haven't followed your heart. A long as you start now, there's no harm done. So what do you plan to do about Pete?"

Looking down at her hands Sam shook her head. "I don't know. He's-" She stopped. "I'll have to think about it. I'll have to break it off but I'm not sure how. When I broke it off with Jonas Hanson I mailed him back his ring after I took the first transfer I could get, I never did it face to face. That instance was much different than Pete, he would never hurt me, not like Jonas did."

"Well Sam, maybe you should sleep on it. First door on the left is my daughter's room when she visits. The sheets are clean. Why don't you get some sleep and then you can head home in the morning. Things will look better then."

Sam nodded and picked up her bag. "I'll see you in the morning."

0o0o0

Haruka watched Sam go, hoping that the other woman would have the courage to take the step forward instead back again. She looked at her watch and smiled. If she was up so late she might as well call her husband on the other side of the world and wish him a Merry Christmas. Picking up the phone, she was glad that something good had come out of this night.

0o0o0

The next morning Haruka didn't ask Sam if she'd made any decision but she made sure Sam knew her door was always open if needed. Sam thanked her and the two of them drove over to Jack's house.

They grabbed him and took him flying. He was pleased to see Sam, although neither of them mentioned Pete or why she wasn't at his house like she should have been.

Sam and Jack took one plane while Haruka and Arcuri took another. The fought a mock dogfight, but as always Haruka came out on top, but when Jack climbed out of the cockpit there was a smile on his face.

"I almost had you that time Haruka, one of these days I'm going to beat you at this game. You're too cocky."

Haruka smiled. "We'll see about that. If you're up for it we'll have a rematch at my next review. As always you challenge me to do my best, Ghost."

"I'll take you up on that challenge." He held out his hand for her to shake when his phone rang.

"O'Neill." He listened for a few minutes and then hung up. "Carter, we have to go there's a problem. Haruka, I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to go."

Sam nodded. "What is it sir?"

"Kinsey just showed up at the SGC and he wants to see me."

* * *

Thank you for reading and leave a review if you like. If you can't wait to see what happens my website it now updated once more and two chapters ahead at kellethmetheus. com (take out the space). The next chapter will be up next Monday so tune in then...


	33. New Years and New Fun!

**Author's Note**: Here is the next one and we're getting close to finishing this one off. Only a few more chapters left.

I should have the next installment ready by the beginning of September, but October at the latest. Mainly because I need to give my beta time to do her work on Academy Daze: Year Three. I have begun working on Year Two and I hope to have that one done by the time Kamakashi is done editing Year Three. I hope to to have a the last one done by Christmas so that we can wrap this series up by this time next year.

* * *

**New Years and New Fun!**

When the time came for school began once more, Cassie dreaded going back to campus, but only because her roommates were making her life a living hell. The first thing she noticed when she arrived back at her room was a note lying on her pillow and the second was the other girls had yet to arrive.

Breathing a sigh of relief she picking up the note sliding her thumb beneath the flap. It was an official summon to see General Shark. Looking around her room Cassie gathered her uniform and quickly changed making sure everything was perfect before heading to the General's office, she wondered what this was about. She had just seen Haruka a few days before at the New Years party after the hoopla at the SGC died down and Daniel returned from Russia. Cassie hadn't got any details but it seemed that the Trust was up to its old tricks once more. Then she had caught Jack whistling in the bathroom the night before and Cassie wondered if Sam's early departure from Pete's house had been the cause.

When she was arrived at the General's office, the secretary waved her in. "Cadet Cassandra Fraiser reports as ordered." She finished it off with a salute.

Haruka smiled as she got to her feet. "At ease Cadet Fraiser, have a seat. It has been brought to my attention that you've been having some difficulty with your roommates."

Cassie shoulders dropped. "Jon told you, didn't he? I asked him not to; I wanted to handle this by myself. They-" Cassie shook her head ashamed.

Sitting down across from Cassie Haruka took her hand. "No, Jon didn't tell me. I'm the Commandant. It's my job to know these things. This is not your fault, but I do have a solution. The Fourth Year Cadets still need a dorm chief and I'm offering you the job. It does have its perks: you will have your own room."

The Cadet's eyes lit up but immediately dimmed as she dropped her head. "I can't accept it ma'am. I can't allow you to play favorites because I'm connected to Jack and Sam. It wouldn't be right."

Haruka shook her head, smiling. "That is exactly why I'm offering it to you, Cassie. You deserve it, as Cadet I'm so very proud of you and your performance. You haven't had an easy year but you've pulled through with flying colors. This isn't favoritism, I assure you; Non Com TIs aren't easy to impress after all. You deserve the posting. Besides, as opposed to your roommates, you're well liked by the other cadets. Part of your job is having their trust so they can come to you with problems like you're having now and you need to solve them or take them to the next level of authority. You earned this, no one can tell you differently." Haruka got to her feet and Cassie did the same, unsure what to say. "Now, why don't you gather your things; Nate will show you to your room. He's waiting outside." Haruka held out her hand. "Cassie, I never met Janet Fraiser but I know that she would be so very proud of what you've made of your life."

Cassie with tears in her eyes nodded and left the room smiling at Jon who was speaking with Nate outside.

Jon glanced at the empty secretary's desk and then hugged Cassie. "Dorm chief, I'm so very proud of you. I'd come help you move but the General wants to see me too. I'll talk to you later."

Haruka opened her door and wave Jon inside. "Cadet O'Neill hurry. I have a conference call in a few minutes, this won't take long."

As he stepped into the room, Jon couldn't help but feel a slight moment of dread. They had never received their punishment for breaking into the Science Building just before Thanksgiving and Jon wondered if it was now time to pay the piper.

Haruka sat down behind her desk and laid her hands down on her desk. "Jon, sit down." She nodded to one of the chair directly in front of her. They were not the same nice comfortable ones that she and Cassie had sat at across the room.

Still unsure what was happening Jon sat and waited for the General to speak. The silence got longer and suddenly Haruka smiled. "You're a hard nut to crack, just like Jack. Relax; I'm not going to bite. I've brought you here to ask how your paper is going."

"My paper?" Jon stumbled over his words surprised at the question.

"Yes, your paper. The one I gave you the notes for a few months ago and I even told you that you were allowed to work on in my class. I do hope you've take the time to take a look at it and begin."

Rubbing the back of his neck Jon sighed. "Well I have pulled it out a time or two but that's about it. I'm still not sure what I want to do with it."

"Do with it? Jon, you silly man, write the darn thing and get it out there like it should have been years ago."

Jon sighed again. "I'm not sure that it's mine to write. I mean it was Jack's work, shouldn't he have a chance to publish it if he wants to?"

Haruka sat back. "I hadn't thought of that. Now that they old boy's grounded he might want a kick at the cat. Why don't you ask him and then we'll go from there. Jon, I've brought you here for two reasons. One you've been selected for flight school by Colonel Arcuri and two, if you wish to pursue your doctorate, I'm offering to be your supervisor. I know you will have to take classes elsewhere but there's no rule saying you cannot return and do this here."

"I need some time to think about this. I mean, I sort of intended to go back to the SGC when I'll graduate and serve there. I mean-"

Haruka held up her hand. "You by no means have to accept right now. Think about it and get back to me. This is a big decision and I know it's not an easy one. Jon, you know how much potential Jack had, and what he learned before you were created. You can bring the world so much, please don't waste it."

Well, this proved one thing at least. Haruka definitely took her job as a teacher serious. "You'll have my answer by early next week General Shark. Thank you for giving me this chance." Jon saluted and walked out the door his head full of thoughts and the first one was that he owed Jack a phone call and a visit if he could swing it. He really didn't have to be on base for another few hours maybe he'd try and catch Jack before that deadline.

* * *

Jon drove over to Jack's house and walked in the door only to wish that he'd called first. Jack sat down at the table across from a woman and it wasn't Sam. Both of them got to their feet looking nervously at each other.

Jack was the first to recover. "Jon, I'd like you to meet CIA agent Kerry Johnson. She's helping with the mop up after Kinsey's mess a few weeks ago."

Unsure just what he should do Jon offered his hand. "Cadet Jon O'Neill. I'm Jack's nephew."

Motioning to one of the empty chairs around the table Jack said, "She offered to cook me dinner, why don't you join us."

Nodding his head Jon looked at the table set with Jack's nice dishes and candles. Jack-candles this whole thing seemed to be insane! Kerry looked over at Jack and then at Jon, and her face fell slightly only to reform in a fake smile.

"Yes, join us Jon. There's more than enough."

Jon knew that he wasn't wanted here by this woman, who had her own agenda. "I'm sorry to interrupt Jack but I have something important I need to talk to you about. I have to get back to the Academy right away and I won't have a chance to talk to you about this for a few weeks. It will only take a moment."

Kerry nodded happily. "Jack, why don't you talk to him and I'll check on the food. It isn't quite ready yet." She got up and headed into the kitchen leaving them alone.

* * *

Jon watched her go and then looked at Jack. Was the man so oblivious? "That woman's looking to get her hooks into you."

Jack gaze swiveled away from Kerry's retreating form. "Are you joking? She's young enough to-"

"To what Jack? She's interested in you and the last thing she wants is for me to be here. Are you really that stupid?"

Looking at the empty doorway Jack shrugged. "She wants me huh?" He ran his finger through his hair, making it messier than it was. Then suddenly he was all business. "So what was so important that you had to come all the way back here?"

"This." He held out the folder Haruka had given him all those months ago, and he'd added to it over the last few months when he felt like dabbling.

Jack took it. "What is this?" He opened the folder and thumbed through it. "Where did you get this?"

The two of them looked at each other and Jack answered his own question. "Haruka, she kept it all these years. So what does it have to do with me?"

"She wants me to write it up as a test publication on university press over the next few years, but I wanted to make sure that you had no plans to work on it yourself. It is your work after all; I didn't want to steal it from you again."

Shaking his head, Jack handed it back. "Nope, it's all yours. That part of my life was all done years ago and I have no desire to go back there. I can't go back, only forward. I have no problem with you doing this Jon, if it's important to you."

Tucking the folder under his arm Jon nodded. "All right then. I'll think about it and give Haruka my answer. Thanks Jack and watch out."

Jack smiled. "I think your wrong about Kerry, but in case your not, I'll be on my guard."

Laughing Jon headed out the door. "See you in a few weeks then."

"Bye Jon." Jack said as he closed the door behind his clone.a

He turned to find Kerry standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a pan of food. Three more buttons on her top were undone showing much more cleavage than she had earlier. Feeling slightly flattered, Jack headed to the table to see just what this evening might bring.

* * *

There you have it. More on the way next week. If you can't wait until then take a look at my website, I have two more chapters posted there. Google my penname and you'll find it or check out my profile there is a link from there. :0)


	34. Busted!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm here again not much to say but enjoy this chapter. This one was inspired by my wonderful beta. She came up with some of the posters ideas. I hope they make you smile as they did me.

* * *

**Busted!**

Haruka sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. Someone thought they were very funny. Over the past week or so, Kisame Hoshigaki posters had been showing up all over campus along with a few depicting her 2IC, Colonel Arcuri and his call-sign UFP, Unidentified Flying Pizza. The person was actually a fairly good artist… maybe too good – Haruka's favorite was "Beware of Abducting Pizzas…", with UFO-shaped pizzas beaming Air Force cadets up inside – but she needed to put a stop to it now. Things like this can cause a lot of problems for authority if left unchecked. After all, outside of Academy, this was a court-martial offense, namely insubordination, bordering on rebellion. She sighed, this screamed for early morning harassment of the complete wing, so around… 0300…

A knock at her door brought her head up and she was grateful for the interruption. Wondering who it was at this time of night, she called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Jon O'Neill stepped through the door. He crossed the room, stopping in front of her desk, and saluted. "May I speak to you General?"  
Haruka nodded. "You may Cadet."

From under his arm he pulled out a file. "This is for you. It is my outline for my paper. I have begun to compile the data and I have requested some of it from Sam but I will need a letter from you stating that I have the clearance to receive the information."

The smile crossing Haruka's face was huge. "I take it Jack relinquished claims on his old paper?"

"Yep, he said it's all mine, but Haruka, he had a woman at his house. They were having dinner and although he had no clue, she was making moves on him. Do you know what's up with Sam? I thought she and Pete broke up?"

Haruka sighed. "So did I but I don't think she's told the man yet. I've told her the best thing to do is make a clean break and quick. It's like removing a band aid, it's best to just rip it off than to tug at it slowly, but like Jack, she's dragging her feet."

"Well maybe we need to do something about it, like how about locking the two of them in a closet and not letting them out until they talk to each other?"  
Trying hard not to smile, Haruka shook her head. "That seems a little harsh, doesn't it?"

"Nope and you don't really think that either." Jon told her. "Well I had better get back to work. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

He stood at attention, saluted and started to leave the room, but he stopped at the door. "May I speak freely General?"

"You've already done that, haven't you?" Haruka told him, smiling, to show she didn't mind.

Suddenly serious. "Yes, ma'am I have, but this is about these." Jon pulled a poster out of his pocket and unfolded it. "I've been trying to decide whether or not to tell you about this."

He opened up the poster to show a person standing in the middle of it. It was dressed in AF blues and it looked surprisingly like Haruka but it also resembled a character from the manga Naruto called Kisame. "General Kisame" was written across the top and on the bottom is said, 'Beware of the Demon Shark!'

"I pulled it down but something needs to be done. If you don't stop this it will undermine your command here. People are already talking about it."

Folding her hands together, Haruka leaned forward. "What would you have me do, Jon?"

"I don't know, but when the culprit is found, I think you'll have to throw the book at them. This is not a laughing matter. This is serious."

"I agree but until the person is caught there is nothing I can do. I have increased the frequency of patrols but these vandal punks always seem to be gone way before the MPs arrive. That tells me there are more than one."

Jon was about to speak when he stopped. "You have an idea who it is, don't you?"

Haruka opened her mouth but closed it, rethinking her words. "I have an idea yet, but that is all and until I have proof, I can do nothing."

Jon smiled. "Tell me who you suspect and I'll see what I can do."

Without hesitation Haruka voiced her suspicions and she knew that this would be over soon. No one could organize a campaign like an O'Neill.

* * *

Sam sat in the woman's locker room, dead tired. She still had yet to call Pete and it was getting harder and harder each day. He didn't seem to see there was anything wrong between them. He just called and left messages on her phone, asking her to call him.

The man seemed to be a little dense; she had fled his house in the middle of the night and not returned his calls, so she would have thought he'd get the point.

Part of the problem was that she didn't want to cut him loose until she talked to Jack, but now it looked like she'd waited too long. He'd found someone else.

Finally last night, she'd gone to his house. Sam saw Jack and a dark haired woman at his front door. The dark haired woman had been wrapped around him like a second skin as Jack opened the door and disappeared inside. No lights had come on until they reached the bedroom and Sam scurried away like a scalded cat.

Now she was torn, Jack had moved on, did she have the right to step in and rock the boat? Dropping her head into her hands, Sam let the tears flow. She had made such a mess of this and only now she understood what she'd been doing to Jack these last few months.

The thought of Jack with someone else cut her deep, but the whole thing was her own fault. She had made this bed and now she'd have to sleep in it.

Drying her eyes, she got to her feet, pulling out her phone. Drawing a deep breath, she called Pete and set up a time to meet. She hoped there was a way they could make this work, and have everyone be happy.

She was on her way to the shower when the Klaxons sounded. Tossing her towel at the bench, she headed off even before SG-1 was paged.

Feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, Sam walked slowly to the control room only to be directed below. Entering the Gate room she stood beside Jack. "What's up?"

Jack rocked back on his heels. "Well it seems Bra'tac has a plan and he wants our input. He thinks it's time to make a play for some of the Goa'uld territory."

Sam nodded, wondering if the sickening feeling in her stomach was just exhaustion or a warning of a great disaster approaching.

* * *

Over the next few days, John kept his eye out for the culprits but he didn't have any he organized his roommates and a few friends into a discrete security patrol. It was until Friday that they got a break in the case and it was a big one.

Jon was asleep in his room when his cell phone rang. Sitting up he grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

It was Tom Parry, his roommate. "Jon, I got our culprits and you're not going believe who it is. I have them on tape. I'm heading back to the dorm. I see you then."

With a smile on his face, Jon got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt before heading into the common area to wait for Tom. As promised the other cadet appeared out of breath holding out his camera. "Here you go Jon. I got them and it will make Cassie's life much easier from here on."

Confused Jon held out his hand for the camera. After fiddling with it, he finally got it to play back. It was dark but he could still make out three female cadets dressed in dark clothing and laughing as they hung up the poster. This one was of Cassie. Her face was drawn on an ET like creature, calling her an Enemy Alien and saying that she should go home to Canada.

Jon closed his eyes and hoped that he could get that one down before Cassie saw it. He turned to Tom. "I'm going to make a call and then I'm going to need you to come with me to see Shark. She needs this right away and we need to move fast, before Cassie sees that poster. I want it down as soon as possible."

Tom nodded, but he looked unsure about making a visit to General Shark at this time of the morning.

Jon patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll excuse us for being out after lights out. Now let me make the call."

* * *

Ten minutes later they stood outside General Shark's office showing her their evidence. A smile crossed her face as she watched. "Good work, Cadet Perry. Jon, I see you didn't disappoint. I'll deal with this in the morning and Jon, please remove the poster and have it brought to my office. This nasty business will all be over and done by the end of breakfast and the Academy will be short three more Barbies."

She got to her feet. "Now the two of you return to your dorms and don't speak to anyone about this until I have dealt with it." The two Cadets nodded. "Dismissed."

They left the general's office and didn't speak at all, not even to say goodnight.

* * *

Reveille sounded at precisely 0300; Cassie sat up, filled momentarily with panic. Swinging her feet off the side of her bed she thought to herself if this was a false alarm, whoever was responsible for it was dead and Cassie was going to kill them. She wasn't sure why but she thought this had to do with the crazy Kisame artist running around the campus.

Throwing on an academy sweatshirt and shoving her feet into her runners, she raced out into the hallway to begin banging on the doors and rousing the sleepy cadets out of bed.

For the most part doors opened and people raced out, but the door to her old room remained closed and there seemed to be a thick silence emanating from it, while behind all the other still closed doors you could hear the noisy movements and the occupants getting dressed.

Taking out her keys, Cassie opened the door to find the room empty and the beds not slept in. Not sure just what to think, she herded the rest of her charges outside following after them.

The wing had already fallen into a clumsy formation and a TI was taking roll. Trying to be discreet Cassie looked around for her three ex-roommates, but they were missing. She cringed and the first of the threes name was called, and then the next and finally the last. Everyone was accounted for but those three. The TI turned to Cassie. "Cadet Fraiser was everyone out of the building when you left?"

"Yes, sir. I checked all the rooms. The missing Cadets' room was already empty; and I thought they must already be outside sir. I don't know where they are."

The TI nodded and turned away from the wing to report the three missing female cadets. Cassie watched him go glad she wasn't in their shoes.

* * *

Haruka stood waiting for each class to report in. Finally the TI came over from the Fourth Class shaking his head. "General Shark, ma'am, it seems that three female Cadets are missing. Cadet Fraiser says that they were not in their room when she cleared the corridors."

Sighing heavily she nodded. "Thank you Chief Nelson. Dismiss the wing and have the MP watch the fourth class dorm. When our three prodigies return, have them brought to my office. This is unacceptable behavior, no matter what."

* * *

Jenna Nicholson, Mary Evans and Julianne Gilbert laughed as they placed up their latest creations. This one was Julie's best one yet. It was a poster of two cadets locked in a passionate embrace. The faces were obviously Cassie and Jon and written across the poster was, 'Don't ask, Don't tell!'

They all hoped that this would bring to light the relationship Julie was sure that was going on between the two Cadets. Julie had organized a surveillance rotation once Cassie was named the dorm chief and given her own room. They had hoped to catch Jon O'Neill sneaking out of her rooms late at night, but to their disappointment this had not happened and so they began their reign of terror working up to this moment.

Their work done they worked their way back to the dorm and were about to slip inside when a set of headlights turned on illuminating them. They all held up their hands, knowing they were busted.

* * *

There you guys go. More next week but if you can't wait as always two more chapters up on www. kellethmetheus. com (take out the spaces). We're winding down this one. Seven more chapters to go. Have fun and enjoy!


	35. A Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note: **Here we go again. Just a quick heads up, I never wrote the scene where Haruka talks to the AF Barbie's. Never thought it was needed and tis story was already soooo very long, but if enough of you really want... but you'll have to tell me. :0)

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**A Shocking Revelation**

Cassie hurried across the campus. The weather had turned warmer, and earlier today, the snow had been slushy, but now it was a bumpy sheet of ice, making walking treacherous.

Behind her there was a noise and Cassie looked back, but she didn't see anyone. "Hello, is anyone there?"

There was no answer and Cassie could feel goose bumps forming on her arm. Somehow she knew that someone was out there, but what she didn't know was whether they meant her harm or not. A gust of cold wind blew and Cassie pulled her coat up around her neck shivering. Her dorm wasn't far, so Cassie picked up her pace.

Slipping and sliding she hurried across down the path. Her sensed sharpened and suddenly she could hear someone breathing like they were standing right beside her. Their breath came in heaving gasps in her ears. Then suddenly she could sense someone was right behind her. Panic infused her and Cassie spun around, her finger like claws, ready to defend herself, but what she didn't expect was the bolts of lighting flying from her fingers.

The area around her was illuminated for just a moment and then, Jon's roommate, Harry Kimbell, laid on the ground, with headphones in his ears. From his sweat sweat-stained clothing and the loud music he was prone to hear, Cassie knew he'd been jogging and not heard her calls.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. Cadet's weren't supposed to have one but Haruka had given her one for instances just like this one.

Her voice shaking, Cassie waited for the general to pick up. "_Cassie, what's wrong?"_  
Hearing the concern in the General's voice Cassie broke down. "I did it again! I hurt Harry; he's lying here in the snow."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "_Is he all right?"_

In the grip of hysteria Cassie cried, "I don't know; he's not moving!"

With a firm tone, Haruka ordered, "_Cadet Fraiser, take a deep breath and calm down. Now where are you?"_

"I'm just outside the library. I was studying and-"

"_That isn__'__t important right now. Bend down__,__ check his pulse and see if he's breathing. I'm hoping this incident was like the last one and you have just zatted him. I should be there in another minute. Hold on okay?"_

Doing as Haruka instructed, Cassie helped calmed down Cassie. Bending over she felt the strong throb of Harry's pulse and his breath tickled her hand. "He's all right, General!"

There was a relived sigh and Haruka spoke, "_I'm almost there Cassie. Just sit tight."_

* * *

An hour later, Cassie sat down in Haruka's office, sipping tea. Her nerves were still frayed, but she was beginning to feel better and she's finally stopped shaking.

Haruka was across from Cassie, waiting for Cassie to be ready to speak. Haruka had spoken with security, Harry was taken to the hospital. but Cassie's name was left out of all the reports. As far as the official record was concerned, the General had discovered the boy and no one knew what had happened – Cassie's name had been left out of the report.

The doctor from the ER had phoned and told the General that Harry was fine and had been released. He had no idea what had happened. Harry had been ordered to submit to a full physical to make sure nothing was medically wrong.

Shame and anger filled Cassie, if Harry was thrown out of the Air Force because of her, she'd never forgive herself. Suddenly she had to make sure it wouldn't happen. If they found no reason for his collapse they might just medically discharge him. "General, will Harry be all right, I mean-"

Haruka's voice was kind. "Cassie, he's fine. When he woke up he was disorientated, but that's it. He's back in his dorm, probably sleeping."

Shaking her head Cassie pushed on. "But he has to take that physical, if they don't will find anything wrong-"

Reaching out Haruka touch Cassie's hand. "That won't happen. I can promise you it won't."

Relief flooded her. "Okay." She looked down into her tea and wondered if she should ask the question that was on her mind.

Sensing that Cassie had more to say, Haruka squeezed her hand once more before letting go. "What is it Cassie? You can ask me, you know."

For the first time, she looked up and met Haruka's eye. "Am I a freak? Suddenly feel like some comic book character and I need a cape and tights."

* * *

For a long time Haruka sat there, unsure what to say. She tried quite hard not to laugh, knowing how vulnerable Cassie was _right now_. "No Cassie, you aren't. You're a bright, wonderful woman who has her whole future ahead of you. This ability sets you apart but it doesn't mean you have to stand alone. Talk to Jon, I think he'll understand what your feeling. Just keep your head and it'll be all right."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you, General." She stiffly got to her feet. "I should be going now. It's past lights out and I'm sure you want to get home."

"I do Cassie, but let me call a security guard so you don't get into trouble for coming in late. Also, I have something for you." Getting to her feet, Haruka crossed to her desk and began to rummage around until she found what we were looking for. "I know you have spoken of following your mother's footsteps into medicine and I think you should. Next week there is a lecture by Dr. Carolyn Lam. I think you should attend. Here is the paper she'll be speaking about. I was going to give this to you in class tomorrow, but since you're here…"

Cassie took the copy of the _New England Journal of_ _Medicine_, thanked Haruka and left.

She was almost out the door when Haruka spoke. "Don't make the same mistake as Sam; talk to Jon, don't shut him out."

Cassie nodded and closed the door after her. Haruka dropped into her chair, hoping _someone_ would take her advice. "_Kuso_," she mumbled.

* * *

Sam sat at the table with a huge list of wedding plans in front of her and closed her eyes. How could she think about this when Daniel was still missing? She wanted to be out there looking for him. He had to be somewhere, she couldn't believe that he was dead, not Daniel. He-

Her head dropped to the table, feeling drained. Her father was coming later in two days and she was supposed to introduce him to Pete. All the guy knew was he'd been invited into the SGC when he wasn't bleeding to death.

There was a knock at the back door. She looked up and saw Haruka standing there and the glanced at her watch. Where had the time gone? Sam planned to have this stuff all put away long before Haruka arrived. Now she would know Sam was back with Pete, the temptation to drop her head back onto the table, but instead pasted a smile on her face calling, "Come in!"

Sam knew what Haruka wanted but it just wasn't going to happen. Jack was with someone else now and so was she. The Shark would just have to face facts; she and Jack weren't meant to be.

Entering the room, Kanata looked down at the list. "Wedding plans? I thought that was over? What happened Sam?" She dropped down on a chair beside Sam and took her hand.

Not looking at her, Sam drew ellipses on the table with her finger. "Jack's with someone else now and I went back to Pete. I'm not getting any younger and now Daniel missing again-"

Sam shook her head, trying to control her tears, but the battle was lost. "All I had to do was to wait. The Goa'uld are gone and we have a chance to be together. The war is over and I got an offer from Area 51, to go work there, but Jack found someone else." Pushing back the chair, she moved to the window and stared out into her small backyard." Haruka, I've made such a mess of my life. I don't know what to do-"

"Sam, have you talked to Jack? If you're settling maybe he is too. I think I need to lock the two of you in a room-"

Sam cut her off. "No, I'm not talking to Jack. He made a choice and I can't mess it up for him, just because I'm having a moment of self doubt. Some days I think I deserve this. If I had just waited like I planned and not given up on us-"

The phone rang and Sam answered it. Sam spoke quickly and then hung up. "I'm going to have to reschedule our lunch. I've been called to the base. Can we do this next week?"

Haruka nodded. "Call me and we'll set something up. Hope it's not the end of the world kind of thing."

Sam laughed. "Nope; that was yesterday, and it was the whole galaxy. Talk to you later."

Haruka opened the door. "Take care Sam and you really should talk to him." Before Sam could respond she was gone.

* * *

Sam left Jack's office, walking in the direction of her lab, but stopped in the middle of the hallway. An airman bumped into her from behind and mumbled an apology. Daniel was gone again, possibly dead at the hand of herself, sort of. Her replicator doppelganger had kidnapped him because of what Sam knew about Daniel and his history as an Ascended being.

Starting to walk again, she found herself in his office. Walking slowly around the room, she thought about what he'd tell her if he was here, but she knew. Daniel would tell her to talk to Jack, to be honest with him for the first time since that stupid Za'tarc incident.

A sigh escaped her lips and she left the room, not wanting to deal with this anymore. Arriving back at her lab she buried herself in her work until she was paged by the control room to tell her that her father was there.

* * *

There you guys go. More next week but if you can't wait as always two more chapters up on www. kellethmetheus. com (take out the spaces). We're winding down this one. Seven more chapters to go. Have fun and enjoy!


	36. You Can't Always Get What You Want…

**Author's Note: **Another week and another chapter. I'm so glad that you are all still here with me on this adventure it's been a long journey but the end is now in sight. I hope you will stay until the end.

I have awesome news three of my stories have been nominated for Gatefic Awards. The nominees will be announced soon so stay tuned for the names. Voting begins on July 4, 2011.

* * *

**You Can't Always Get What You Want…**

A few days later Jack stood on the deck with Kerry at unable to shake the feeling the wrong woman was by his side.

Sam's visit and phone call had hit him hard. He'd long denied his feelings for Sam and Jacob Carter was a man Jack had come to respect. He knew how much Jacob's death would affect Sam.

His whole body fought to follow her, but Jack stayed where he was not wanting to hurt Kerry, none of this was her fault.

He stood there staring at the empty driveway until Kerry said quietly, "The meat's burning."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jack pulled the meat off the heat but it was too late the meat and everything else was ruined.

Kerry left soon after without eating, leaving Jack alone to brood in his den with a bottle of Guinness for company during the long night.

* * *

His eyes heavy and slightly hung over, Jack headed to the SGC. Piles of paperwork waited for him in his office, but his first stop was Jacob Carter's hospital room.

The pale man lying in the bed looked nothing like Jacob Carter. As Jack sat down, Jacob opened his eyes. "Come to say goodbye?"

"Nope, I don't like doing that. I prefer see you later or Bon Voyage."

Jacob laughed and then gave a grunt of pain. "I'm dying, Jack. There's nothing they can do. Selmak is in a coma. It's my fault, I had a chance to live, but I thought that I needed him to fight the replicators and I was right."

"Jacob, you didn't have to do, that we'd have found another way. Carter would have found a way, she's a national treasure." Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the other man's hand.

"She really is, but I couldn't bet her life on it. It's a small sacrifice to make since I should have been dead six years ago. Now it's all over, the Goa'uld are broken and the replicators are gone. I can die knowing that my grandchildren have a better galaxy to live in." He looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better to be there to see them grow up?"

A small smile crossed Jacob's face. "We can't always get what we want, Jack."

"Yes, but you might find sometimes, you get what you need."

Jacob laughed but ended up coughing. "That's true Jack and I know what Sam needs. And it's not to marry that moron she's engaged to. I know you have your reasons for not saying anything sooner but you can't let her do it. He's an idiot and he'll destroy her without meaning to. Stop her as a friend if you can't for any other reason."

Looking uncomfortable Jack shoved his hands into his pockets rocking back on his heels. "Carter's a big girl. She doesn't need or want me to interfere."

"Not even if she wanted you to?"

"Not even Jake, I'm her CO and nothing more."

"And if you weren't, what then?"

"Not an option I ever contemplated."

"Liar!"

Dr. Brightman walked into the room and pointed at Jack. "You're not supposed to be here, General O'Neill. General Carter is supposed to be resting."

Raising his hands Jack backed out of the room. "That's fine Doc, I was just leaving. See you around Jacob, thanks for the memories."

Jacob laughed again. "You too, Jack and think about what I said, please."

"I will, Jacob, I will."

Jack walked slowly down the hall toward his office where too much work awaited him but switched directions, ending up in Daniel's office. It was the organised chaos he'd come to know. Jack wandered around the room picking up a few things and wondering what Daniel would tell him to do and if that was really the right choice.

After about an hour, having come to no decision he spent a few minutes messing with Daniel's things telling himself that now his friend had to return to fix it. As he walked down the hall an out of tune whistle came from his mouth as he thought even he could only deal with so much loss. Yep, Daniel was coming home, he could feel it, things would eventually be all right.

* * *

After lunch Kerry found Jack sitting in his office and shut the door. Jack could almost hear the ominous music playing in the background. Their discussion was short and the two point, but not a surprise to Jack after last night.

Jack watched her leave and found that he wasn't as heart broken as he thought, instead a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

His eyes closed and he wondered once again what he should do. _"Stop being an ass Jack, and talk to her."_ _Japanese?_ Jack stuck his finger in his ear and wondered if he was hearing voices but then he heard Haruka laugh.

"_Yes, Jack I'm here. I heard about Sam's father and I came to see her. I couldn't help but hear the lady's parting words and she doesn't really understand you or what you do, does she Jack." _Haruka studied Jack. _"But I'm sure there is something you can do. After all you've done the president will bend over backwards to keep you in that chair. Just ask, it's about time you called in a favor, I'm sure you have a boat load. After all, how many times have you saved the world?"_

With that she turned and walked away. _"I'll be with Sam if you need me. Ja ne."_

"_Ja matta..."_ he murmured.

Kerry and Haruka's parting words gave Jack a little food for thought as he sat staring at picture of SG-1 wondering how and when his life got so complicated.

His finger traced over Sam's face and he knew what he had to do. Jacob had given his blessing and what else was stopping him. With a sigh he picked up the phone and made a call to General Hammond. It was time to see just what his options were.

* * *

A while later Jack headed off to find Sam, he had some news for her, but when he found her sitting in the observation room crying he just didn't have the heart to tell her right then. She needed him in a much different way.

Crossing the room, he sat down beside. "You okay?"

Sam tiled her head to look up at him, tears silently ran down her face. "Actually, I'm fine. Good even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then we've been closer then we ever were my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Knowing she needed from him more than silly words Jack reached over and pulled her close. "C'mere."

Sam tucker her hand into his. "Thank you, sir."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

Choked up a little himself, Jack whispered his promise. "Always."

They looked at each other for a moment, both of them knowing the truth they had tried so hard to hide from each other and the world. Then they turned to watch Jacob, knowing this wasn't the time or place.

Below, the Tok'ra placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, bending down to listen to Jacob speak. Immediately, he turned to look up at the observation room and motioned for Sam to come.

Jack squeezed her hand and let go, knowing she needed to speak to her father one last time. She looked at him and he silently willed her to have the strength to get through this and then the mischievous part of Jack wondering if Pete even knew Jacob was dying.

Jack got up to leave, but Jacob shook his head motioning for him to stay. He sat back down, watching Jacob and Sam say goodbye, sad the universe had just lost a good man.

* * *

Sam knew the moment her father was gone and the tears weren't for herself, not really. When she told Jack she was all right she hadn't lied, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss her father. Or that she wouldn't mourn the fact her children, if she had any, would never met him or he would never hold them.

Time had no meaning, Sam had no idea how long she sat there tears streaming down her cheeks. After a while a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Jack standing behind her. He said nothing, but just offered her his strength and condolences.

It was then her phone rang, breaking the spell. Looking at it she wondered if it was Mark, and what she would tell him but the number on the display was Pete's. It was then she realized she'd never told him about her father or to include him in her grief. If she really loved him shouldn't would have shared this moment with him, not Jack.

With a sigh she hit decline call. She'd talk to him in a little while, but for now she need to be with Jack. Getting slowly to her feet she lay her head on his chest. "He's gone Jack, he's really gone this time and I can't bring him back."

Jack's voice was hoarse. "I know Sam, I know. It'll get easier with time but you'll always miss him. Please believe me it will."

* * *

There you guys go. More next week but if you can't wait as always two more chapters up on www. kellethmetheus. com (take out the spaces). We're winding down this one. Six more chapters to go. Have fun and enjoy!


	37. Eating Crow

**Author's Note: **Another week another chapter, the end is near for this one but don't worry. There should only be a few weeks hiatus between this one and the next, if any at all. I'm hoping to start the next installment as soon as this one is done.

* * *

**Eating ****Crow**

Sam watched Pete walk away, wondering why she didn't feel sorry. After all they had been together for over a year now and she had cared about him enough to say yes when he'd asked her to marry him. So what had changed?

Had she changed or just her outlook on the situation? Was it her father's death galvanised this action or was it the fact that Jack had been the one to to hold her as her father died?

Last night when she'd finally returned from the Tok'ra homeworld, where a memorial ceremony had been held for her father and Selmak, it finally occurred to her that Pete deserved to know that her father had died. On the phone, Pete had been kind but distant after she'd told him she known that it was going to happen for twenty four hours. Pete hadn't even asked why he hadn't been told, instead he said he was sorry about her father and hung up.

He didn't seem surprised when she told him the wedding was off. Then, when Pete told Sam he always expected her to break up with him, she began to question what kind of relationship the two of them really had built. And it would never have worked between them or had she just been fooling herself and Pete.

She waited until Pete drove away before she got to her feet moving toward her own car, but she still didn't pull away. Turning she looked over at the house, it really was a wonderful house, but without love and honesty it would never have been a home.

The day faded into night and Sam had no idea what to do. She really didn't want to head home to her empty house, and Jack had banned her from the SGC for the next two days until they flew out to Arlington for her father's military funeral.

It was then her phone rang. "Carter, where the heck are you! I need you here immediately. We have a problem. Anubis is not playing nice and your brain is needed."

Sam smiled, starting the car. It was nice to be needed and suddenly she felt at home, she didn't need a fancy house, she had friends and they cared about her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jack sat down on the dock in front of his cabin picking at a plate of food, looking out over the pond, his feet resting on the chair in front of him.

Beside him there was a heavy sigh. He glanced over to find Sam dropping into the chair beside him. There was a slump to her shoulders, and a slightly dazed look. They had just arrived at his cabin and pond from Virginia and her father's funeral. It had been a whirlwind trip and now they had a few days of R&R... and Jack was going to make sure that Sam used it wisely. He already made sure all the work that she'd brought with her got lost in transit and was on the way back home to the SGC.

Reaching out he touched her hand. "So how are you feeling? Do you want anything to eat?"

Sam stared out across the water. "No thanks, I'm good, I'm just not hungry." She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "I mean, I miss Dad, but I can't feel too sad. He lived a long life and he was happy. But-" she stopped and drew a deep breath. "There is so much he'll never see. He won't be able to give me away at my wedding, or hold my baby." A tear spilled out and ran down her cheek.

Lifting his hand, Jack caught the tear. "Sam, he'll always be with you. He loved you so much and he wanted you to be happy. Remember that."

Looking up, Sam and Jack's gazes met and they stared at one another for a while. Neither them moved, not wanting to break the spell.

A duck landed on the lake, creating a splash, making the two of them jump. Jack slowly lowered his hand, looking away. His voice sounded strange when he spoke. "I got a strange piece of paper on my desk just before I left. General Ford requested again you join his staff at Area 51. Are you interested?"

Surprised, Sam considered it for a moment. "Do you want me to leave the SGC?"

"Well, that's a loaded question, Sam." Using her first name purposely as he rubbed the back of his neck, he was suddenly unsure he should be doing this. "If you were to do that we could-" Jack stopped, as Sam drew a sharp breath and Jack began to backpedal. "I was going to say we could spend more time with Cassie and Jon. You wouldn't be off on missions and such. "

Reaching out, she took his hand. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Two hours later, Jack and Sam sat out on the dock fishing, not expecting to catch anything. When Daniel and Teal'c arrived, neither of them mentioned the change between Jack and Sam but both breathed a sigh of relief that it had finally happened. Daniel had just about given up hope, the two of them seemed to be convinced they did deserve to be happy.

They were both glad to see the huge gaudy rock was gone from Sam's finger, with a smile on his face Daniel pulled out his phone to tell Cassie the good news.

* * *

Cassie hung up the phone, throwing her arms around Jon. "She did it, Jon. She got rid of Pete. Daniel just called to say that she's not wearing his ring anymore."

Jon spun her around and she kissed him.

Stepping out of the circle of his arms, she ran down the hall only to stop. "It's all falling into place and I have to call Haruka."

Hurrying over to her, Jon grabbed the phone from her hand. "Just wait Cassie, you don't know if they are together. Just because she's not with Pete doesn't mean she'll be with Jack. Don't get your hopes up, until we hear it from them I think we should just keep the status quo. With Jack and Sam we have to tread lightly... and we don't want to push them into something they aren't ready for. Sam's father just died, she's really in no condition to be with anyone right now and Jack knows that. He'll wait for Sam to make the first move, he always has."

Cassie's face fell, but she nodded. "You're right but… I just want her to be as happy as I am." Reaching out she touched his face. "Jon, why can't they see how easy it would be?"

"Sometimes it seems easier to just stay hiding than to reach out and put yourself in a position to get hurt. That's what they've both been doing for a long time and you have to accept they might keep doing it. We'll just have to live our lives and hope they'll wake up and live theirs."

A sigh escape Cassie's lips. "It's so hard to see them unhappy."

Jon pulled her into his arms. "I know. I feel the same way, but they're their lives and we have to accept their choices no matter how much we don't agree."

* * *

Sam walked into the house and dropped her bags. Turning around she pondered the room: something was different. At first she couldn't put her finger on it, but then she noticed that Pete had been here in her absence and had taken all his things. His stack of DVDs was gone from on top of the TV and his clothes from the closet.

It was strange to walk through the house and to have that part of her life gone, but in the same time she'd never felt so liberated.

For the first time it a long time, there was a chance that she and Jack might have a future together. The only problem was that she had no idea how to take the first step forward.

Jack had opened the door and now it was up to her to walk through it, but she was still afraid. What if it didn't work out, what if she still ended up alone. She wasn't usually the kind of person who could just jump into something with both feet, she tended to over-analyze it to death before doing anything. The most vocal part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind was now winning.

Procrastinating any decision, she began to unpack, tossing the clothes that needed to be washed into he laundry and putting the rest away. Once she was done, Sam did a circuit of the house, looking for something else to keep herself occupied, but there was nothing, her little house was just too clean.

Sam found herself staring at the pictures on her wall. There was one of herself and Jack, Daniel had taken it no long after the memory stamp incident. She took it from the wall. Jack was looking at her as she talked to Teal'c. Daniel had given it to her for her birthday that year with a note that only said, 'longing.'

Closing her eyes Sam hugged the picture and took the plunge.

* * *

Sam nervously stood on Haruka's door step, wondering what the other woman must think of her. She's ignored the older woman's advice for the last few months and now she was gong to _beg_ for her help. She was about to knock when the front door flew open and Nate exited the house smacking right into her.

The two of them tumbled to the porch and Sam felt all the air leave her lungs. Nate hastily got to his feet and helped Sam stand.  
"I'm sorry Colonel Carter, I didn't see you there. Please excuse me, I'm late." He took a few more steps and stopped. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. I understand he was a good man."

Still trying to recover her breath, Sam nodded. "Thanks Nate. Off you go, you don't want to keep that girl of yours waiting."

The grin on his face was classic Shark. "No ma'am. Good to see you." Then he dashed off to his mini and drove away.

Haruka's voice came from inside the house. "Nate close the door, were you born in a barn or on Okinawa?"  
The General was about the close the door when she caught sight of Sam on her door step. "Sam! It's good to see you. Come in please and excuse my son, he's off to see Jon and Cassie about something. I don't know if being friends with the two of them is a good thing or a bad one."

Sam laughed and looked down at her fingers. At her house this seemed like a good idea, but now that she was here, she wasn't sure.

Haruka shook her gently. "Sam, are you all right?"

Blinking, Sam looked up at Haruka who's worried expression made her feel silly. "Yes, no, I don't know. I need your help Haruka because I've been an idiot and I don't know what to do."

A huge smiled crossed Haruka's face. "Well come in and we'll talk about it. I'm sure we can cut that Gordian knot of yours. Follow me, I'll make tea."

Stepping aside Haruka ushered Sam in the door, closing it behind her. "I think I still have some doughnuts if Nate didn't eat them all."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and traced the pattern on the table cloth, wondering if it would be really so easy to fix this mess she'd made. Jack had mentioned he and Kerry were no longer seeing each other the other day when Daniel had asked about her, but Jack had looked right at her when he spoke. Had the message been for her?

There was a soft thud as Haruka put down the cup on the table. "Now what's this I hear about you transferring to Area 51?" Haruka sat down and took a sip from her own cup. "Is there a reason you're leaving the SGC after all this time? I know they've wanted you for years and so has the Academy Faculty."

"Well the war is done. All the evils we let out of the box have been defeated. I feel like I've earned a break from saving the world and universe. Besides it moves me out of Jack's chain of command."

Taking another sip, Haruka nodded. "What do you need me for?"

"I want to let Jack know that I'm available again, that I'm ready to move forward. I think he's waiting for me to get over my dad's death, but I'm ready now. I'm just not sure how to approach him other than to show up on his doorstep-" She sighed. "But that hasn't been very effective in the past."

Haruka smiled again. "I have just the thing, follow me. I never thought that I'd be able to give this to you, but now that you've seen reason, I can."

Getting up from the table Haruka led the way to her dressing room/kimono collection and removed a large magnolia wood box from the left shelf. "This will be the perfect way. I had it made for you after you wore mine." She tapped her lips as she thought. "Now we just need a function for you to wear it at."

With a flourish, Haruka pulled off the lid of the box. Sam stared down inside and fell in love.

* * *

If you can't wait to find out what's in the box head on over to my website www. kelleth metheus. com (take out the spaces) and find out the next two chapters are up and ready to read or hold on until next week. You can also look me up on facebook or twitter and get update for stories and other things.

Side note. Two of my Sam and Jack and one Daniel/Vala stories were nominated for Gatefic awards. The voting starts today so head on over there and take a look on Gatefic. com.  
Between the Scenes, The Heart Won't Lie and Dinner and Movie. Check them out if you haven' t already.


	38. Dinner Theater

**Author's Note: **Not much to say this week other than this tale is almost done, but the story is not. Due to health reasons I had to put Agony of the Spirit on hiatus and I won't begin posting Year Three until I'm done that one. There are ten chapters left of Agony and if my health improves after baby number six is born I maybe able to start posting two stories once more, but on the flip side I hope to have all of Year Three in hand before I start.

Thank you to all my readers. This story has been a long time in the making and I hope you will all enjoy it for years to come. I'm still trying to hash out Year Two, Year Three is all done, but it's proving to be a little stubborn.

* * *

**Dinner ****Theater**

Sam closed the door on her small house for the last time, heading to her car. The moving van had already left and she was spending the next few days at Haruka's house before she left for Groom Lake. In the last two weeks she'd made no moves, but she had a plan in motion and tonight would be the night.

It seemed like everything was changing. Daniel had finally been granted permission to leave for Atlantis and he'd wasted no time in making preparations to go. The _Daedalus _was nearly finished and scheduled to leave in a month or so, Teal'c had already moved to Dakara and to help the Jaffa from their first government.

It saddened Sam to know only Jack would remain at the SGC, but this change had to happen, if they were going to move forward with their lives.

Taking one last look at her home, Sam drew a deep breath, wondering what the future would hold.

* * *

Sam stood on Haruka's doorstep, hoping Jack would understand the message she was trying to convey. Everything hinged on this night, she wasn't sure if she'd have the guts to try again if this didn't work out.

Haruka answered the door, ushering Sam into the dressing room, where Nate once again waited on them after the undervestments were done. The dressing went much quicker this time. When the time came to put on her kimono, a chûburisode (short shake-sleeve), she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful pattern: On dark blue, heavy figured silk crepe, cyan and white rips of clouds flew in a race with strings of silver-grey and white birds, forming a loose web all over it. The matching formal maru sash went on with the bird theme, showing blue Asian phoenixes in flight, together with their male counterparts, the dragons of the four winds, in-woven with silver threat on golden-yellow brocade.

Nate grinned. "Lucky you. That's one of the very few patterns you can wear all year, according to baachan: The colours of the sky. It's yûzen dyed, a type of hand painting." From the kitchen there was a crash and Haruka hurried out, leaving Sam alone with Nate as he finished.

"Where did your mother get this one? I thought kimono were ridiculously expensive, and the sashes even more so." Sam had problems not going into over-thinking mode again.

"Well, we had help from Karen-ba-chan, my mum's youngest sister. She's a kimono maker and owns a manufacture for silk kimono on Okinawa... said her dream was to make silk kimono and obi which more people could pay the price for. Was originally an artist and engineer..." Nate scratched his head, going through the motions of putting on the obi sash in a Standing arrow, followed by the sash accessories. "There you go; Colonel Carter?"

Sam smiled. "When we're not at work, please call me Sam. I get enough salutes and other things at the SGC."

Nate gave her a shy smile. "Yes, ma'am. I was wondering, now that all the bad guys are defeated is there any point to joining the SGC?"

Turning around she faced Nate. "Yes, there is there is so much we don't know about or haven't seen. We need soldiers like you Nate, soldiers who are curious and have a sense of adventure. Besides, I doubt all the bad guys have been defeated. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, once you cut off the head of the snake another grows back worse than ever. It might not be tomorrow but it'll happen."

She squeezed his shoulder and turned to face the mirror. "How do I look?"

Nate swallowed. "Beautiful ma- Sam. Now I should go help mother and make sure the caterer hasn't ruined dinner." He looked at his watch. "I wonder where my father is, he should have been here by now..."

Sam watched Nate leave and once she was alone her nerves kicked into overdrive. Rubbing her hands on her handkerchief she hoped to dry them and stop the shaking.

The doorbell rang and Haruka's voice called from the kitchen. "Sam, can you get that please; it should be Allen. He'll come find me."

Trying to be graceful on zori aka a pair of flip-flops with heels on the polished hardwood corridor floor, Sam headed to the door, but the man standing on the doorstep wasn't Allen McRae. Instead, Jack O'Neill stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine, with his mouth gaping like a landed fish at the sight of Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "Welcome to Haruka's home Jack. Come in, she's in the kitchen and will be with you in a moment. Would you like a drink?"

* * *

Jack just stood there, staring. He wanted to say something or do anything but his body didn't respond to his commands.

Sam reached out, touching his shoulder. "Sir, are you all right?"

Her form of address broke him from his stupor. "I'm fine and I thought we'd agreed at the cabin I'm now Jack."

Her smile got bigger, hitting him in the gut. "Yes, we did, didn't we, Jack. Come in and I'll get you a drink. Shall I take the wine?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure what went well with raw fish, so make sure it's what Haruka approves of and then I'd like a cube."

Smiling again, Sam took the bottle of wine and saw that it was manju kubota sake, a fine rice wine. Rolling her eyes she told him, "I'll bring you a cup of tea. Have a seat. I'll be right back. Daniel and the others should be here soon."

While she was gone the doorbell rang and Jack answered the door. This time it was Allen. "Good to see you, ya old Seagull. They finally let those wings touch land, did they? How are the seven seas?"

Allen laughed, shaking Jack's hand. "Same to you, Flyboy. Congratulations on your promotion. Never thought you'd make General. Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"Well you know me. Trouble finds me, no matter what I do."

Allen laughed and turned to Sam who had just returned to the living room with cups of tea. She offered one to Jack and the other to Allen who shook his head. "No thank you for now." Holding out his hand. "You must be Colonel Carter, it's nice to meet you. So did my wife get your Furisode or did you have that in your closet?"

Sam laughed. "No, it was a gift from Haruka and I'm very grateful. It's beautiful."

With a large smile on his Allen looked over at Jack. "Yes, it is. Now if you will excuse me I should go find my wife and son before I get in trouble for not saying Tadaima (I'm home!)."

He gave Jack a pointed look and left the two of them alone.

* * *

Allen left the room and the Sam was alone with Jack. She could feel her hands beginning to sweat again. "So I uhmmm."

"Sam, stop. there's no reason for us to be uncomfortable with each other. We've been friends for a long time." He stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "Let's just take this slow and see where it goes. That's if you're willing."

"Yes, but before we go forward I need to say this. I'm sorry for not believing in us and waiting. Pete was a mistake and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Sam, I understand. You made a choice, at the time it seemed like the right one for you. I could never be angry at you for doing what you thought was right. You're here now and so am I, so let's move forward and not look back."

"I'd like that." Then he hand snaked up into his hair and pulled his lips down to meet his.

* * *

The doorbell rang again and Haruka moved to the door. She glanced into the living room and saw Jack and Sam. She proceed to the door with a smile on her face. It was about time.

She opened the door and ushered Cassie and Jon past the room and into the dining room. "Don't say anything. They'll join us when they're done."

Cassie's smile was huge. "I'm sure they will." She closed the sliding doors to give them privacy.

* * *

That's it for this week. More next week only three chapters left but if you can't wait head over to my website and see what's happening in the next two chapters. Also if you are interested I have published an original work on Amazon Kindle under my real name. **Calm Before the Storm** is a fantasy Novella. If you go to my main page there is a link. www. kellethmetheus. com


	39. Fights and Surprises

**Author's Note: **Loose ends being tied up now as we head for the finish line.

* * *

**Fights ****and ****Surprises**

Jon closed his locker, checking his flight suit one last time. Joining the line of cadets leaving the locker room, he tried to control his grin. In just a few minutes he was going to be up in the air again. It wasn't until this moment he realized how much he's missed the freedom of it.

He fell forward bumping the cadet in front of him as one of the more senior cadets shoved Jon from behind.

Recovering, Jon turned around to find Johanson, a large third year Cadet.

"I hear you're doing glider training later this week. Did you General Uncle pull some strings and arrange that for you?"

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Jon just turned around and continued forward.

Johanson snorted and smacked Jon on the back of the head. "I'm talking to you punk. So did your uncle give you a leg up or do you have special "deal" with The Shark?"

Taking a deep breath, he started to walk away, when Johanson grabbed his shoulder. "I'm talking to you. SMACK!"

This time, he shoved Jon knocking him to the floor Jon was able to maintain enough control to roll and end up back on his feet, facing his attacker.

"Johanson, you don't want to do this." Jon told the other Cadet, settling into a defensive position.

Sneering at Jon, the bully laughed. "Or what, you'll call home and ask your uncle to fight your battles for you?"

Jon felt all of the other Cadet's watching him and Johanson. He knew there were two choices and he didn't really like either one. He could walk away and let the other cadets think he was scared or he could fight this out and get into trouble for fighting. "No, you can attack me and I will kick your ass in front of your friends."

The group laughed and Johanson sneered. "You're hardly big enough to tie my shoes. You really think you can beat me?"

Wishing there was another way out, Jon waited for Johanson to throw the first punch.

It was all over in a few punches and Johanson was out cold on the ground and Jon walked away.

He was still humming when he walked out into the bright spring sunshine. Looking out across the runway, he saw the planes waiting on the tarmac with a stream of Cadets lining up to get on board.

Cassie came up to stand next to him, she looked over at the plane and then down at the reserve chute strapped to her chest. "Jon are you sure about this? I mean do you think I will ever have to parachute out of a plane? I mean I'm going to be a doctor. We're behind the lines patching people up."

Mad at the events of the last few moments, Jon snarked. "This is the Air Force Cassie, your gonna be on a plane. Your mom was a doctor, look how she died?" Jon knew as soon as he said the words, they were the wrong thing to say.

"Cassie?"

From the expression on her face, you would have thought Jon had slapped her. Hey, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Never mind Jon. I don't want to talk to you right now." She pulled away from Jon, walking towards the plane.

He stared after her, and the joy was gone from the day.

When the two of them had landed from their jump, Jon had tried to talk to Cassie. She didn't listen to any of his explanation for before, walking away with Nate without looking back.

* * *

Nate followed Cassie confused. "What was that about? I've never seen you blow him off like that before."

Cassie felt the tears gathering in her eyes but refused to give in to them. "Nothing, nothing at all, we're shiny." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go get some lunch."

He let her go a few more steps before he grabbed her arm. "Cassie, what is this about? Don't do this, to him or you. Jon loves you. That's something you don't find everyday, don't just throw it away over something stupid."

"Nate, this is between Jon and me, mind your own business. Please?"

Then Cassie took off running. She just couldn't take it more and hoped that she could outrun her emotions just once. Jon's words hurt more than he knew, today was the day, the anniversary of her mother's death and she was trapped here at the academy, unable to pay her respects. To the woman who had meant so much to her.

With Sam out of reach, Cassie went to the only other adult female she trusted.

* * *

Haruka sat in her office, finishing up paper work. She's allowed her secretary to go home a while ago. She was just gathering her things when someone banged on her door.

"General Shark? May I come in?"

Hearing the pain in Cassie's voice she hurried to the door. "Cassie, come in. What's wrong?"

The girl just shook her head, crying silently with her arms cradling her middle.

Although she didn't resist when Haruka to lead her to the couch, Cassie collapsed onto the soft surface.

A few minutes later Cassie drew a sharp breath. "She's gone Haruka. My mom's gone. I was so mean to her just before she died and I never got to say goodbye. I was so angry with her for leaving me too, everyone leaves me.

"Instead I ran away. I made Jon take me to Jack's cabin. He tried to talk me out of it but I just wanted to run. I knew my feet couldn't take me far enough fast enough." She sniffed and mopped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"When we got to Jack's cabin, I pretended everything was all right, when we got back my mom would be waiting, but it was all a lie. I felt so alone and unloved and then I tried to seduce Jon. "She stopped and looked up at Haruka, the older woman's expression told her opinion of the plan (a sweat-drop). "Not one of my most ingenious moments; I had to get drunk to do it, but he told me no... then I found out I can shoot lightening and heal people...Then Jon said something mean and I got mad...And I want my mom."

By this time Haruka could hardly understand a word Cassie was saying, so she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. "Cassie, honey. You just let it all out. No one will think you're weak because of your tears. When you're ready, you can talk again."

Cassie melted into Haruka's arms and let the tears flow.

A few minutes later, Cassie lifted her head. "I'm really sorry, Haruka."

Plucking a Kleenex from the box on the end table, she held it out. "Cassie, are you ready to talk now?"

Blowing her nose, Cassie nodded. "I miss my mom."

"Meet me at my house in half an hour and be dressed in civvies."

"Ma'am?"

"Cassie, just go get changed and come to my house. I think you need a break."

Nodding, Cassie got to her feet. "I'll see you soon."

"I have a call to make. I'll see you in half and hour."

* * *

Nervous Cassie stood on Haruka's porch fidgeting. What did Haruka have planned? Jon had tried to talk to her again, but she'd brushed him off once more. She just couldn't handle seeing him right now, everything was all mixed up and she needed some time to figure it out.

Down to the second, Haruka stepped out her door, keys in hand, and for once not dressed in kimono or uniform. "Come along, Cassie, we don't have a lot of time."

"Yes ma'am." Cassie said automatically as she hurried to follow Haruka to her small car.

The drive was short. They pulled up in front of Cassie's favorite restaurant. "I understand this is your favorite place. Come inside, I hear they have a great selection of pasta."

Feeling strange Cassie, followed Haruka inside.

It took a few minutes for them to be seated, but the minute they sat down Haruka got to the point. "Now Cassie, tell me what I can do to help?"

Looking down at her hands, Cassie shrugged, pretending to study the menu.

"Cassie, talk to me. Let's start with the fight between you and Jon, what did he say?"

"I was feeling scared and he yelled at me and then reminded me that my mother died in combat. I don't- no I know he didn't mean to hurt me but I just couldn't deal with his words right then. He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him. Now that I've calmed down it seems so stupid and petty."

They both stopped talking as the waitress came to take their order.

Reaching out Haruka took her hand. "I'm going to give you a bit of advice. I've been married for quite some time now. First is, you and Jon will hurt each other, you're human and you both will say stupid things. Second is, it all depends on how you handle those events when they happen. So far, your choices haven't been exactly top bird. As soon as we get back to the Academy go find Jon and talk to him."

Cassie laughed. "Nate told me the same thing."

"Well great minds think alike. He's a Shark. That's what I expect of him."

Their food arrived and the two women ate in silence. When they were half done, Haruka broke the silence.

"Tell me about your mother. I never met her but I've heard both Jack and Sam talk of her, always highly and fondly."

The look on Cassie's face got pensive. "My mother was strong. She didn't take flack from anyone. She walked out on her husband because he didn't treat her right. As a doctor she was exceptional, and I want to be just like her. She's my idol."

Finishing her meal, Haruka dropped her napkin on the table. "Well, care to introduce us?"

Placing her own utensils down Cassie asked, "What do you mean?"

Leaving cash for the meal on the table, Haruka got to her feet. "Follow me and find out."

* * *

Haruka pulled to a stop in the Academy cemetery. "Go pay your respects. You have half an hour."

As Cassie got out of the car, there was a smile on her face. "Thank you ma'am. This means a lot to me."

"Off you go, the clock is ticking."

As she headed off across the lawn, Cassie's step was lighter. Haruka watched her go with a smile of her own. A few minutes later there was a knock on the window. Looking up, she found Jon standing there.

She lowered the window. "Get in, I'm not happy with you. How can you be such an ass? You're starting to show signs of uber-Jack-ness."

"I apologize for getting into the fight but the guy asked for it he questioned your honor, Jack's and mine. Besides, he threw the first punch; I was just defending myself."

Haruka leaned over and smacked Jon on the top of the head. "You are thick today. I was talking about Cassie. That was worse than Jack and me in the art of miscommunication. Or why do you think an _Asian_-bred _woman_ of all people would be as blunt as a hammer? _Kami__-__sama_. My mother was a _Geiko_Jon! I seem to have to spell it out with _everything_called _O__'__Neill_. And that includes Sam."  
Jon looked like he wanted to say something, but she cut him off. "Go find that girl and apologize. And then buy her something nice. No flowers, those die."

With a smile on his face, Jon kissed Haruka on the cheek. "Yes mother, I actually have just the thing. I was saving it for her birthday but I'll give it to her now. See you back on base, General."

* * *

Cassie knelt beside her mother's gravestone. "Mom, I should have told you about Jon, but he was just-" She sighed. "It seemed like a fragile thing growing between us and I didn't want to risk you telling me not to see him. Now that I know he's Jack's clone, I think you would have, but he's perfect for me. He hurt me, mom, but I don't think he meant to."

She sighed and shifted a little. "Mom, this last year has been pretty crazy. I've done the best I can and I think you'd be proud of me. I can do things I never thought possible. I'm scared but I think I'll be all right, especially with Jon at my side. Together we can face anything."

Then she looked up and saw him standing there and the first thing she noticed was the black eye. "Jon, what happened?"

She tried to touch the bruise but he caught her hand. "This isn't important, you are. Cassie, I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to what day it was, but most of all I never should have said what I said. I wasn't angry at you, I'd just gotten into a fight that I would preferred to avoid."

"Jon, I'm sorry too. I should have reacted better. I just, today."

He cupped her cheek. "I understand, Cassie. Janet was an exceptional woman and she deserves to be mourned."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it up, he showed her what was inside. "I was saving this for your birthday, but now seems like a good time and a good way to say I'm sorry."

Lifting the necklace from the velvet, he placed the string of pearls around her neck. "I know you can't wear them all the time, but I saw them and I hoped you'd wear them next time we went out."

Cassie touched the necklace. "They're beautiful Jon, thank you." And then she pulled his face to meet hers in a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

That's the end of this chapters more next week. Two more left after this one but if you can't wait just got to my website www. kellethmetheus. com and read the last two chapters.

I have published an original work of fantasy under my real name there are details on how to find it on my profile page as well as the main page of my website. It's a bit of a spy story with in a fantasy world. Check it out if you like...


	40. Ding Dong The Bells Are Gonna Chime

**Author's Note:** Well everyone this is the second to last chapter. If you've also been reading my other fic Agony of the Soul it will resume in two weeks here but I am post a new chapter this week on my site. www. Kellethmetheus. com. That's all for now, just more loose ends tied up.

* * *

**Ding Dong, The Bells Are Gonna Chime…**

Jon landed his glider and climbed out. This was his first solo flight and everything had gone well. Since his run in with Johanson, Jon hadn't gotten any flak from the other cadets. (Although, he suspected that Johanson had crossed the path of either Nate or UFP. Or worse, Haruka in Isonade-mode.)

He had just changed out of his flight suit when his cell phone rang. "Jon O'Neill."

"_It__'__s __Jack__. __I __wondered __if __you __and __Cassie __could __come __over __to __my __house __for __dinner__."_

Jon snorted. "What's the occasion?"

Laughter came over the phone line. _"__Nothing__, __Sam__'__s __here __from __Groom __Lake __and __I __thought __we__'__d __all __get __together__. __We __have __things __we __need __to __talk __about __with __you__. __How __soon __can __you __get __here__?"_

Jon looked at his watch and then over at Cassie. "Half an hour at the most. Maybe earlier, we'll see."

"_Sounds __good__. __See __you __when __you __get __here__."_

"Bye Jack, see you soon." Jon hung up the phone, smiling.

Taking Sam out of his direct chain of command meant they were able to test the relationship waters and see what would happen. He just hoped nothing catastrophic happened before they got their act together.

~o0o0o~

Jack pulled to a stop in front of the house, and Sam stepped out onto the porch. Cassie smiled as Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

Jack waved them inside. "Hey guys, food's almost ready."

Sam's gaze shot toward Jack and there was a silent exchange between them. Taking Cassie's hand, Sam lead her through the house and out onto the deck.

"We have some new that we wanted to tell the two of you together. It concerns both of you." Sam looked over at Jack, who nodded. "There have been a few changes, things that Jack and I had no control over. By the beginning of next week he'll be in DC, taking over for General Hammond. George is retiring."

Confused, Cassie looked from Jack to Sam. "But what will that mean for the two of you?" She stopped.

Jack came over with a plate of meat and took Sam's hand as he sat down. "Well, that's where the two of you come in. I don't have to be in DC until Monday night and so Sam and I would like to get married Sunday afternoon. Most of all we'd like the two of you to be there."

Jon, looked over at Cassie and she was sure that the expression on her face mirrored Jon's. Squealing with delight, she jumped to her feet. "Of course we'll be there." She hugged Sam. "This is so exciting."

Shaking Jack's hand, Jon couldn't resist a quip. "It's about time you two finally stopped being morons."

Laughing, Jack pulled the younger man into a hug. "Also I have a wedding gift for you." From his back pocket he pulled out a packet of papers and held them out to Jon. "All they need is your King of Geeks signature."

Taking the papers, Jon unfolded them. The smart remark he was going to make died on his lips. "Jack, are you sure about this?"

"Dead sure." Jack held out a pen. "All it needs is your signature and it's yours."

Jon read the paper again, still reeling from what it said. "Jack, you can't give me your house!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack snorted. "Why the hell not, it's _my_ house?" Reaching out, he took Sam's hand again. "Besides, we both want you to have it. It won't be much use to us. I'm gonna be in DC and Sam's bungalow still hasn't sold, so when we're both in town we'll just stay there."

Jon signed his name and handed the papers to Jack. "Thanks Jack."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Jack clapped his hands together. "Well, all that stuff is done, let's eat!"

Laughing, the four of the sat down to eat, glad to be together and to celebrate Sam and Jack's good news.

Halfway through the meal Jon looked over at Jack. "So have you told Haruka yet?"

Jack swallowed. "Nope, I'm waiting as long as possible; she's going to be unbearable and I just don't want to deal with it until I have to." He ate a few more bites. "Unless you want to?"

Mentally, he made a note to make sure he'd get a copy of the security feed in Haruka's office when that one would come. Shaking his head, Jon said, "Nope you get the honors. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show. Good luck, Shark fish fodder."

~o0o0o~

Jack paced the small room with his hands in his pockets. "Jack stop it; you're making me nervous!"

He looked up to see Haruka enter the room. As opposed to the last time, when Sarah had insisted on everyone wearing civvies, she was dressed in her full dress blues, looking smart. Back then, the Japanese-American had retaliated at Sarah's threats of calling off the wedding with wearing her very best kurotomesode kimono, with the crests being stylized AF emblems, subtly outshining her with the exotic of the garment. She gave him a quick grin to show she wasn't angry.

A grin crossed his lips. "I can't remember time ever moving so slowly. How much longer do I have to wait?"

Haruka straightened his tie. "Five minutes, Jack, now stop it. Nothing is going to spoil this day for the two of you. Relax and sit down. Your wandering around the room will only make _me_ dizzy."

Jack dropped into one of the chairs, placing his head in his hands. "I just want this whole thing to be over."

She sat down on the arm of the chair. "Have I told you yet what happened to that filthy plagiarist whose name will never pass my lips unless necessary?"

Surprised, Jack looked up. "No, I can't say that you did. I didn't know you kept track of him."

The nasty shark smile crossing Haruka's face startled Jack, taking him back some 30-odd years... It was a look he'd only seen one other time, during flight school. Some hotshot (Jack couldn't even remember his name) thought it would be funny to deliberately _**try**_ to cut her wing while she was in a 12+ G barrel loop. Haruka had answered by burying the guy, literally. She made sure everyone outperformed him and the guy had washed out. Swallowing hard, Jack wondered: just what had she done? After all, aside from callsign "Kisame", Demon Shark, her other nickname was "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion"…

"Then be prepared for your wedding gift." Her grin got bigger, if that was even possible, emphasized by her trademark platinum earrings, each decorated with a bull shark tooth. "I ran across him, a few years after you disappeared into the shadows. He tried to pull the same stunt with me and some poor cadet, but technology backed me up and I buried him. He died poor, lonely and the disgrace he was. Forgotten."

Jack needed quite some time to react. "Why…?"

The answer however was prompt. "_First__: __He __deserved __it__. __Anyone __and __especially __a __teacher __who __ruins __careers __and __shatters __dreams __before__ they __even __happen __deserves __nothing __but __complete __and __utter __ruin__. __And __second__, __nobody __hurts __my __precious __people __and __gets __away __with __it__. __You __know __me __well __enough __for __that__._"

Jack stayed silent, letting the reality of the depth of the bond between him and this woman wash over him again. _"__Dômo __arigato __gozaimasu__, __imôto__-__sama__," _he managed to settle for finally, although a simple "thank you very much" felt utterly inadequate, even to his "sister". He smiled gently, feeling grateful and slightly embarrassed.

Haruka returned the smile. It was enough for her. _"__Dôzo__, __ani__-__ue__."_

Jon poked his head in the door. "Jack, Haruka it's time."

~o0o0o~

In the bride's room Sam fussed with her hair, wishing two things: one, it would be longer and two, her friend Janet could be here.

"Sam?"

She looked up to find Cassie, Janet's daughter standing in the doorway. "Do you need any help?"

"No, yes." Sam stopped and sighed. "I don't know." She flopped down on to one of the comfy chairs. "I just want this to be over. I hate making a spectacle of herself. Maybe Jack and I should just have eloped."

Cassie looked affronted, nearly horrified. "And make us miss THIS? Especially after you almost married Pete, no you owe all of us a wedding big time. You will toss the bouquet and you will attend the dinner afterwards. That's non negotiable." Cassie crossed her arms and stared Sam down.

Sam opened her mouth and closed it again unsure what to say. When had Cassie grown up and where had the little girl she'd brought home from Hanka gone to? Finally, she wrapped the young woman in a hug. "You've been through hell this last year, and I'm sorry I wasn't there like I should have been. Can you forgive me?"

Hugging her back, Cassie murmured, "There's nothing to forgive. You were there when I really needed you. You're getting married so stop crying or I'll have to do your make up again."

Grabbing a Kleenex from the box on the vanity, Sam dabbed her eyes. Getting to her feet she asked, "How much longer, Cass?"

Turning to look up at the clock, Cassie answered, "Five minutes."

Studying herself in the mirror, Sam thought over the last eight years. Who would have thought the Colonel she'd met that day in the briefing room would come to mean so much to her. She walked in that door, hating him as an officer and as a person. Her opinion at the time had been 'the AF has rules and you follow them to the letter', but over time she came to see that wasn't always true. In the heat of battle lines blurred and became fuzzy. She came to respect Jack and the choices he was forced to make.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Cassie answered the door and opened it to allow Haruka to enter. The older woman smiled. "Sam, are you ready?"

Spinning in a little circle Sam let Haruka see all of her.

Tapped her lip thoughtfully, Haruka spoke tentatively. "You look wonderful… but may I change one thing?"

Lowering her arms, Sam nodded uncertainly. "What?"

"I'd love to do something with your hair. Cassie, do you have a curling iron? I think I can work a miracle."  
Haruka steered Sam to the little stool in front of the mirror and began to work her magic.

~oo0oo~

Jack watched Cassie move down the isle and held his breath in anticipation for Sam to appear. The music swelled and then Sam stepped into view, slowly moving towards him. He couldn't stop the grin from splitting his face, this was really happening: in a few minutes Sam Carter would be his wife, it had taken them eight years and a whole lot of heart ache to get here, but he was going to make sure all that pain was in the past.

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives and he was going to make the most of it. Jack reached out and took Sam's hand from Jon's and they both turned toward the Chaplain.


	41. The End Well For Now

**Author's Note: **This is the end of this part of the story. Year Three is in my betas hands and I hope to start soon. Agony still has another ten chapters and will resume posting here next week, but there are two new chapters on my website if you want to go and take a look.

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and loved this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I especially want to thank my beta Kamakashi because without her I don't think I would have ever finished. We're almost there girl only two more Years to go!**

* * *

**The ****End****, ****Well ****for ****Now****…**

The sun was bright and the sky a beautiful blue as Jack stood beside Haruka with a smile on his face. So many years ago the two of them had stood in formation, waiting another Colonel to dismiss them just as Cassie and Jon waited. Those memories were finally able to banish the sting of betrayal he's always felt from Professor Henson.

Colonel Arcuri marched to the front of the wing. "_**Attention**_!" Arcuri thundered, shooing the _entire __wing_ into formation with _a __single __word_. "Cadets, the Commandant."

Shooting Jack a smile like a Great White after dinner, Haruka Kanata stepped away from Jack and took over. "Thank you, Colonel. Cadets, I congratulate you. You managed to live up or even surpass the expectations of the faculty of the United States Air Force Academy, and therefore advance one year in your studies. Before you all go to enjoy summertime, a warning and a piece of advice: _Don__'__t __slack __off_. You are members of the Air Force. Anything you do and say reflects back on to this organization. You should be aware of it wherever you go. Now... well, I guess we will see each other in eight weeks again." She paused. "WING!"

"WING!" Arcuri yelled in confirmation.

"CLASS!" The dorm chiefs called, followed by a "SQUADRON!" from the squad leaders.

Haruka smiled her 'Shark smile' again. "DIIIIS-MISSED!"

As the command ended on the high note, the cadets scattered, knowing their freedom was fleeting and all too soon they'd be back in uniform, slaving through the next year.

* * *

Jack shuffled into Haruka's office with a smile on his face. He was very proud on his clone, although he'd never tell anyone that, let alone Jon. The boy had handled himself well this year.

Closing the door behind him, with a snap and Jack pounced. "So just how good were Jon's grades? He's an emancipated minor so I have no power to find out and I don't want to ask him."

Haruka didn't even look up from the report she was reading. "Well, they were better than yours were and that's saying a lot."

"Really." Jack tapped his chin with his finger. "Better than mine?" There was a long pause before Jack shrugged. "Well they should be, he's got all those years of experience."

Laughing Haruka made a note to make sure Jack let Jon know how he felt. She couldn't let Jack get away with not telling Jon how proud he was of him. She could hear it in his voice. "Where's Sam today? I thought she'd be at the ceremony."

"No she's tied up a work. There was some emergency. She really wanted to be here."

Their attention was drawn by a knock at the door. "Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, you have a call and the General's car is here."

Haruka put down the file and dismissed her secretary. "Thank you, Jena." Then to Jack. "Will I see you at Jon's later tonight."

"Yep, wouldn't miss it. I need a little fun."

* * *

Jack wandered out on the the porch needing some time away from the noise of the party. Looking up at the stars, he sighed. They were so bright here and he missed that while in DC, just like he missed Sam.

There was a steady thump of music behind him and he thought what he really wanted was a quiet night alone with his wife, but that wasn't going to happen, at least not for a little while. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen her. She was supposed to be here today but there had been some kind of emergency.

Someone settled on the rail beside him as he tipped back the bottle, finishing his Guinness.

"So Jon, I hear your grades were pretty good. Trying to best me?" Jack's smile was smug.

"Jack, I can do that in my sleep. Want another one?" Jon held out a bottle.

The older man shook his head. "Nope, I'm good, just brooding."

"Sam will come home, don't worry, she always does. It's Daniel you have to worry about."

"I know, I just never worried about her when I was on SG-1. I could watch her back, but now-" Jack shrugged.

"I understand, Jack, but you have to trust her and trust those with her. They're all good people." Jon toyed with the bottle.

Jack grunted. "I always worry; it's in my job description."

"Well don't worry too much it will give you an ulcer." Laughing softly, Jon patted Jack's shoulder. He was about to say more but Cassie called his name.

"Jon, I need your help inside."

"Talk to you later, I've been paged. Don't stay out here by yourself too long. I think Haruka was looking for you."

Knowing he was busted, Jack watched Jon go, proud of the man he was becoming. If things stayed calm out there, Jon just might find the time to complete the transition.

With a lighter step than the one that brought him out here, Jack headed off to find the Shark before she found him.

**End of 4th term. To be continued in _Academy __Daze__: 3__rd __Class_…**

* * *

** If you have been curious about my original novella. I have posted two chapters on my website. . com. As well as two chapters of Agony of the Spirit so it's actually four chapters ahead.**


End file.
